If It Means Alot To You
by Mashella Snape
Summary: Meilani Acker wanted something simple. After losing her job she gets a Job with WWE which means being closer to her best friend and cousin. what she does not expect is Dean Ambrose. Watch as these two journey together to find love just when they thought there was none to be had. [Dean Ambrose X OFC] Includes appearances By Cm Punk, Roman Reigns and many many others..
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone Except for Meilani Acker

Chapter 1

Meilani Acker stomped into her tiny Chicago apartment throwing down all her bags in her hand. Foul mood did not even begin to touch the mood she was in. She loved her job, however there were times she wondered just how many times people were actually dropped at children! Walking into her bedroom she quickly changed into a pair of PJ Pants and a tank top. She slowly moved to the kitchen when the sound of her Cell phone caught her attention. Walking over to her bags she yanked out her phone and looked down at her phone ' Joe calling' She smirked and answered.

" Well Well Well, Roman Reigns my dear sweet cousin are you sure you should be calling me without Triple H's Permission I mean after all you do know they smack the nose of naughty lapdogs right?" She said sweetly as she walked to her kitchen and started a pot of Coffee.

A deep rich voice chuckled through the phone " Damn Baby Girl you are in a foul ass mood today. besides is that anyway to talk to me you never know who I am around you better watch how you talk to me." he said in a half hearted scolding tone.

Mei rolled her eyes " Oh please. After a day like today i could give a shit who you are around i already can hear you have me on speaker phone, worst that is going to happen your buddies are going to hear me. " she grumped back .

Joe laughed " so tell me there sweetheart, you never talk mean to me. what is up with that?" he asked in a concerned voice.

She poured herself a cup of coffee and walked into her living room with her phone tucked between her cheek and her shoulder she grabbed her laptop and coffee. " Well " she started as she sat everything down. " I went to work this morning everything was fine. remember that Douchenozzle Doctor I was telling you about? Yeah well the son of a bitch walks up behind me today while i am WITH A PATIENT, and slaps my ass! so i smile at the patient and excuse myself i grabbed him by his stupid ass Kermit the Frog tie and drug him into the Doctors lounge where he DID IT AGAIN! so i got pissed and punched him in the face." she said explaining while she heard Rollins laughing in the back. she continued "He of course threatened to call the cops until i told him if he so much as breathed a god damn word of it that i was going to drive up to his stupid ass house and tell his picture prefect fake ass wife just exactly what he did and how his ' over night shifts' were not spent helping me deal with the E.R but instead was busy screwing Med students and Nurses. Of course he shut his mouth but i got shit canned because i decked him!...this is an Injustice...Do something about this!..Oh wait you can't.. You are Triple H's FREAKING LAPDOG!" she finished breathing hard.

Joe was silent, everything was silent. " so what you are yo going to do Munchkin?" he asked sighing. she shook her hair which caused her long brown hair to fall into her face. threading her fingers in her hair she pushed her hair back and sighed heavily.

" well I guess I will start on My clothing design profile again. I love being a Doctor but...Joe its killing me, its's slowly burning me out..maybe it will be a nice change of pace.. just wish i had saved up enough to travel." she said looking around her apartment.

Another throat cleared over the phone, A Female, Mei looked at the phone and tilted her head.

" Excuse me, I am sorry to interrupt, i really am but i could not help but over hear since he took it off speaker. My Name is Stephanie McMahon." The Woman said and Mei's eyes shot open as she looked at the phone like it grew arms and slapped her " H...Hello Ma'am, so sorry you had to hear My bitching" she said shyly. Stephanie Laughed " Oh please that was clean compare to some of the stories i have heard over the years. " she dismissed " Listen, We have a coupe openings here in the company one of them is to design Merch. Of course i would need a few examples of your work and you would be traveling with the company. I will have Joe send you my Cell phone number and we will be in contact." Stephanie said with a smile in her voice. Mei was nodding " yes that would be awesome thank you so much, if you can get me an email address i can send them over right now they are all originals. Honestly Stephanie, can i be frank with you?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest. Stephanie chuckled " Of course you can." Stepanie replied.

Mei chuckled and took a drink of her coffee. " Well Actually a couple things. 1st off Any chance you can leave Daniel Bryan alone a let the poor guy keep his title? 2nd Thing any chance you can dump my cousin's sorry ass off at his motel room so i can beat him in some Video Games?" she asked sweety. Steph laughed loudly " Oh I think you and I are going to get along just fine. Lets work out some details shall we?" Steph asked.


	2. Chapter 2- Pikachu Panties

Chapter 2

The Following monday

" No I'm telling you Phil she just told me to show up and get my work ID." Mei said as ran back and forth finally stopping in the middle of the living room she turned and looked over at her couch where CM Punk sat watching her with an amused grin and his arms crossed over his chest.

Tilting her head and looked at him with her big blue eyes and watched him

"What?" she asked quietly. finally relaxing her posture a bit. he went from chuckling to full on laughing as he whipped out his phone and took a picture of her face before busting up laughing and later titling it her 'Doe Eyed" face. " I'm sending that to Joe by the way." he told her. She stood there still looking rather confused as she lifted one of her eye brows at him. Phil looked at her and slowly stood and came to tower over her 5 ft 7 frame.

"Lani, you need to relax everyone is going to love you, and nobody is going to fuck with you. You have me and Joe. we have your back Kid. But i have to ask why the purple streaks in your beautiful Brown hair?" he asked looking at her waist length hair picking it up and looking at it closely.

Mei slapped his hands away " well i could not have the color when i was working at the hospital soo now i figured i could. and second. I know i mean he has been there since birth and you have had my back for the last 15 years.. I just.. I'm nervous..I don't know where we are going or anything. what if i have to drive and i am late and i get fired and all that" she started saying quickly.

Phil laughed and grabbed her bag and dragging it behind him, while she grabbed her laptop bag and sketch pad and followed behind him locking the door.

The Drive to the Arena is spend catching up and loud ass music.

" I DID NOT TELL YOU TO GO UP AND TALK TO HER! I told you she was honestly one of the most terrifying women i had ever seen in my entire life and your stupid ass just goes ' oh well I'm going to talk to her' it is NOT my fault she dropped your ass where you stood!" Mei yelled pointing at him over the car her voice high and squeaky. He full out laughed at her as he closed the trunk. Walking towards the door he opened it and she she kept looking at him pointing. " I'm watching you Brooks. I'm watching you" she said with a smile on her face.

After walking for a couple minutes Mei looked behind her and noticed Phil was gone. Grunting she looked around in a circle. " Oh you bastard!" she mumbled under her breath as she moved over to the corner and settled down with her Phone and turning on A Day to Remember. Closing her eyes she leaned her head back against the wall and tapped her foot hoping that eventually Phil would come back and find her.

After a while and a couple songs Mei opened her eyes and lifted her head. Before she could stop herself a scream escaped her out of her mouth as a face appeared in front of hers, Bryan Danielson. Taking out her ear buds she looked around and looked back up at him and lifted her eyebrow.

"Bryan you ba-a-a-a-a-ad Boy sneaking up on me like that Christ do i have to put a bell around your neck?"she asked him doing her best goat impression with a wink.

Bryan laughed and shook his head holding out his hand to help her up, she took it and stood next to him. " You know the Goat thing gets old after a while right?" he asked her crossing his arms over his chest and smiling.

Mei laughed and shuffled her foot awkwardly, " Bryan.. do you happen to know where Stephanie and Paul's office is? I was supposed to go get my Work ID from them but as soon as we got in the door I lost My Tattoo covered puppy and have not seen him since and all i know is he better be digging into a crazy chick because if he ditched me for a Gym then Him and I are going to have a serious talk about our friendship, because there is no way in hell i am that boring after 15 years." she explained looking around then back at Bryan.

Bryan had his eyes fixed on the ceiling and was biting his bottom lip hard, small traces of tears were formed in the corner of his eyes before he finally looked over at her and busted out laughing...hard. Mei Crossed her arms over her chest as he placed a hand on her shoulder and doubled over as she stood there with an annoyed look on her face. " It's...It's not that..." he tried to get out before a whole new wave of laughter hit him. After a couple minutes Bryan stood up and took a few deep breaths and looked at her, which was not hard seeing how she had not moved. " I love the fact you would not be pissed at him for Ditching you for April, It's the fact you would be more pissed if he ditched you for the Gym! That is just.. Good Lord girl I forgot how funny you could be!" He explained wiping his eyes.

After Bryan finally got a hold of himself he lead Her to the office she was looking for smiling she looked at Bryan and thanked him before she walked into the office she turned and looked at him " Oi Danielson, If you see that squirmy little turd of a best friend of mine tell him I expect my bags back in the same exact condition they got out of the trunk in. Meaning No sweat or any other bodily fluids on it." she said wrinkling her nose at the thought as she walked into the office.

Walking through the halls Stephanie continued to point out what was what and who went where. Meilani was watching her when she ran into someone well more like something a bit bigger than her. Looking up she widened her big blue eyes and bit and bit her lip. She was met with a pair of beautiful Blue eyes looking down at her.

Steph smiled " Ah Jon, funny running into you here. we were just looking for Joe do you by chance know where he is?" she asked him as he continued to look down at Mei, almost as if he were observing her. But she was doing some of her own Dirty Blonde almost light brown hair, and those eyes. He was tall very long legs so she had to be be careful not to get caught ogling him. Then he spoke, his voice was almost melodic to her, but just the right amount of roughness too it Oh god and that accent. She could feel the blush creeping up her cheeks as she bit her lip and listened.

Ambrose P.O.V

Pacing around the arena before the show starts was almost his thing. Maybe get a bit of food, go out for a smoke, come back in and get ready.

Oh his way to catering he looked down at his watch to check the time as he walked when something ran into him. Looking up from his watch her eyes caught his attention almost Immediately, They were so blue so deep they almost looked Violet. She was smaller and Petite maybe 5 ft6 or 7 she was smaller but she had curves in all the right places.

He heard Steph talking to him and looked over at her " sorry what did you say?" he asked almost in daze like voice. He noticed the new girl shiver and she looked him over carefully obviously trying to not get caught. Stephanie laughed, " Jon this is Meilani, she was looking for her Cousin Joe... Your Joe. Do you happen to know where he is or could maybe take her to him?" Stephanie asked him clearly. The Girls head shot up " Or Punk.. that raging butthole has my luggage, took off as soon as we got here and so help me if does anything to it his body will fit in the carry on bags when I am done with him." The new girl said looking between the two of it. Her voice man, Her voice. It was so soft and sweet it sent a chill down his spine but he had to chuckle at how feisty she was.

Steph shook her head " Im sorry how Rude of Me, Jonathan Good Also known as Dean Ambrose this is Meilani Acker Reigns's cousin she is taking over The Merch design position." Steph Intoduced them. Jon looked at Steph and nodded his head " I'll take her to our locker room, It's nice to meet you Meilani" he said holding out his hand. He watched her reach forward slowly almost as if she were nervous. He chuckled when her tiny hand disappeared in his rather larger one. " Nice to meet you as well" she responded a small blush crawling up her cheeks.

Pulling his Hand away he took a deep breath as Stephanie McMahon walked away leaving him with Meilani. He watched as she picked up what bags she had and looked up at him with her big around eyes.

'This Girl could be Dangerous' he thought to himself as he took one of her bags from her and smiled.

MEILANI'S P.O.V

Oh god his smile those dimples. she could feel her knees going a bit weak as she followed behind him as well as she could since his leg were longer than hers. finally he stopped almost causing her to smack into his back.

"Sorry!" she laughed biting her lip gently and looking up at him.

He shook his head " Not a big deal, So you are Little Lani as Joe calls you huh?" he asked opening the door for her.

She nodded her head smiling " that is me! even though he is only 2 years older thn me I guess it counts that he towers over me huh?"she asked sitting down on of the of the benches and looking around she spotted her bag in the corner and hopped up happily moving towards it. Taking the handle she felt something weird under it and pulled, out popped a note. Carefully unfolding it she felt Jon come up behind her and read over her shoulder.

_My Dear sweet little sister, _

_I got your message. I wanted you to know I licked every God damn Handle and zipper and wiped all my sweat on every single part of both bags. It worked better than any towel i have ever used. _

_Enjoy the Smell of My Man Musk. _

_Love _

_Your Big Brother Phil :) _

_P.S. If you find a pair of Pikachu panties in there that are not yours...Do me a favor and return them... they are most likely April's. _

" OH MY GOD!" she yelled looking over her luggage, She could hear Jon chuckling behind her as she turned around and looked at him.

He looked down at her and chuckled again " how do you know he is not bluffing?" he asked. Pouting she leaned down and sniffed before wrinkling her nose and backing up almost hitting Jon. She shook her head, " Nope Smells like an asshole mixed with the gum he chews.. and I should know I'm a Doctor." she pouted so quietly it was a mix between Cute and Pathetic.

Then her head shot up and looked over at her bag " OH GOD! if he did something else... then...THE PANTIES!...Quick think of as many Pikachu Pantie jokes you can." she squeaked pinching the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes. Jon just laughed and watched her. he was sure of one thing, having her around was Not going to be boring.


	3. Chapter 3- Angel Blue

Chatper 3 

_**Hello All! I just wanted to take a minute to thank all those who have been reading and to say I am not afraid of reviews! I am open to suggestions what would you ike to see any pranks or and would like minimal Flame if possible. I know this story has started out slow but work with me this is the first fanfiction in a few years so it is taking me a bit to get back into that Groove! **_

_**Lots of Love looking forward to the reviews. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Except Meilani and her family. **_

Mei was sitting on the couch in the locker room sketch pad in her lap, ear buds in music blasting, chewing her lip while looking at the pictures of logos that Stephanie had given her she chewed on her lip as she pushed her glasses up on her nose and she took her pencil and made slight changes to them if not redrawing them all together. Hearing the bathroom door open she looked over and spotted Jon dressed in shorts and a talk top with his headphones around his neck. He looked up at her and she smiled weakly and gave a quick wave.

The corner of Jon's lips twitched and he waved then signaled for her to take out her ear buds. Reaching up she took them out and tilted her head. " Everything alright?" she asked getting up and heading over to her bag. He watched her kneel down and open one of the smaller pouches and take out a small ring box. Tilting his head he wondered what was in there, so he watched her closely. Opening it up he let out a quiet breath when he saw a slew of lip ring studs. She looked back up at him and tilted her head. He shook his head " yeah i was just going to say If i see Joe I'll send him your way." he said in his gruff voice. Smiling she stood up and walked over to him with the box in her hand she stretched it out to him smiling " Pick one." she said.

Jon lifted an Eyebrow and looked at her like she grew a third head. He looked down at the box and looked though them, " I didn't Know you had your lip done." he said looking through the rings then back up at her. She nodded her head " Yeah I have since i was 16, left side, but with my last job i was not allowed to wear them. so go ahead...Pick one!" she chirped at him.

He chuckled and looked through the pile again and pointed at one. " that one" he said. Looking down she smiled and noticed he had picked out the Tanzanite (Decembers Birthstone). tilting her head she picked it up, closed the box and put it back in her bag and slowly unscrewed it sliding the stud into her lip and rescrewing the ball back in place she smiled at him.

The first thing he noticed was that his Birthstone make her eyes pop like it was nobody's business. and her smile My god her smile was so damn adorable. " I think someone is December Baby?" she asked him as she moved back over to the couch and sitting down. He watched her sit down and readjust herself, he just watched her. She started to feel a bit small under his gaze and it was a bit unsettling. looking down she picked a piece of lint off her jeans.

He let out a breath and cleared his throat, " December 7th 1985" He said quiety looking up at her. She smiled, " September 17th 1987." she mumbled just as then a flash of something washed over her face " But your year is totally better than mine! Nintendo My friend Nintendo!" she said wagging her finger at him. Sighing she moed so she was sitting Indian style and rolled her neck causing it to pop. "Now while I love the season i was born in i wonder if September can switch birthstones with May. I've always loved Emeralds." she said shrugging her shoulders and picking her sketch book back up. Jon shook his head slightly " Well I am heading to the Gym let me kno...Oh, Um." he looked around a bit awkward as she looked up at him. she knew what he was going to say but she was sure as hell not going to the the one to break this ice, that was on him.

Jon walked over to her and held out his hand. She looked at his bigger hand and slapped it with her smaller one chuckling " I'm sorry I thought you wanted a High Five." she smiled cheekily up at him. He groaned and reached down the couch and picked up the Phone resting next to her. Thankfully her screen was unlocked he went in and started pressing keys before handing it back to her. Looking down at her phone she realized he had put his number in. She was Feeling brave, VERY brave, standing up she walked up to him looking him dead in the eyes and she had noticed where his headphone cord was leading and reached in his pocket. Jon went still, he never broke her eye contact ' she is ballsy I will give her that' he thought to himself. Her hand moved so slowly and she took out his phone He didn't have a lock screen so she went in and programed her number into his phone before carefully slipping it into his hand and giving him a wide smile.

His heart was hammering in his chest, he nodded and mumbled " Let me know if you need anything and I'll let you know if i find Punk or Joe." he said before quickly walking out the door.

Mei sat back down on the couch and picked up her sketch pad and looking back down at April's Logo. She could work with this. It was Time for a change.

3 hours later Mei's head shot up as she heard the door to the locker room slam open, followed by a huge streak of Black hair. One minute she was sitting on the couch the next she was smashed up against a huge solid sweaty chest and huge arms wrapped . The look of confusion on her face eased when she noticed Colby pop around the body and smiled at her. " heeeey mei" he laughed at her. Finally she looked up and almost ended up with a mouth full of Black hair. " Joe...Joe god damn it I need to breathe!" she grunted, So he squeezed a bit harder. She Squeaked in pain before he dropped her and smiled down at her. Glaring at him he took back up her perch on the couch as she smiled at him. " I missed you, you gigantic ass!" she giggled picking up her sketch book and looking down at it and closing it. She looked at Colby, Joe and Jon. they were in their shield gear sweaty and packing up. Her Brows scrunched up in confusion " wait wait wait!" she said standing up " did i Draw all the way through RAW?" she asked looking down at her watch. Sure enough she did.

Joe Laughed and shook his head. "Wow Lani. were you in the Zone?" he asked her in a baby voice before booping her nose with his finger. She growled and went to bite him but came up empty.

Sighing she packed up all her things and picked up her Phone. " well then guess i better text Phil and tell him I'll meet him at the car" she said unlocking her screen. Joe cleared his throat, " well you see about that, Um, He Left with April already there Baby Girl." he told her zipping up his bag and looking over at her.

Mei's jaw dropped then a glare took over her face and she started working furiously on her phone. Joe, Jon and Colby looked at each other almost having a silent conversation. They all nodded and agreed. " Mei, You can Travel with us, but we should warn you, there is different music, lots of stories and talking, I mean it's a 6 hour drive to our next place." Joe told her rubbing the back of his neck.

Her head snapped up and looked at him " Not a problem, i have no trouble with that what so ever. What I do have a problem with is that dirty rotten son of a bitch ditched me! TWICE!" she snapped loudly looking back down to her phone and hitting a button.

Joe opened his mouth to talk whens he held up a finger and placed the phone to her ear.

_"Hey this is Phil I'm not answering my phone because I'm too busy being the Best in the World. leave a message and I'll try to make time for you." BEEEP_

Taking a deep breath she started pacing " You rotten little son of a bitch! Seriously Twice in one day! TWICE PHIL! The First time Bryan Found me and how to show me where the hell the office was! then i find out i had drawn all the way through RAW and then Joe tells me you took off. You think you are safe Brooks you keep fucking thinking that i have 15 years worth of fucking dirt on you and I have stories...do i have fucking stories... you have 2 hours to call me back or it is on brooks and last I checked the last time we had a prank war I won OH MAN did i win! CALL. ME BACK." she snapped loudly hanging up the phone and taking a few deep breaths she walked over to her bags and grabbed them only to have them taken by Joe, Colby and Jon. grabbing her laptop bag and sketch book and followed behind them to the car.


	4. Chapter 4- Jesus of Suburbia

Chapter 4

She had not stayed awake long. Joe was driving, Colby called shotgun and Jon was in the backseat with Mei and about 30 minutes into it she stopped answering Joe he looked in the rear view mirror an she was ot cold. Looking over Jon took a minute to study her.

Her face was so peaceful, she looked so damn young but she was a firecracker there was no doubt about that. But she looked nothing like Joe. She was slightly tanned but slightly was about it. she was slim and tiny he was a brick shit house, Her Hair was Brown his was Black.

Moving his eyes up to Joe, He noticed the mans eyes watching him stare at her. Joe moved his eyes to the road and cleared his throat. " I know what are you thinking Brother." he started. " Our mothers were friends since they were young. Her mom is a bit younger than mine but, it didn't matter to them." he started quietly. " Her mother had her when was 16 years old and my mom stepped in and took them in after her mom ran with Little Lani to get away from her parents. Her mom worked so hard, finally saved up enough and got a house next to ours. I've always watched over her. Family does not end with blood Good, You of all people should know that." Joe stated as Jon nodded his head listening then Joe Continued quietly "When she was 12 her mom got a job offer in Chicago and they moved. devistated is an understatement of what i was. we called everyday and It has been that way ever since. Then she met Punk and started to lIghtly rebel, but nothing too horrible. She can be a handful but she is worth every damn bit of it, you guys will see it soon. She is so easy to talk to, she can be your most loyal friend or your worst enemy." he chuckled shaking his head. Jon listened intently but kept his face looking as uninterested. His eyes went back over and looked at her face just as her Phone went off. Her eyes shot open and gasp/snort left her mouth.

She picked up her phone and looked at the phone and then looked over at Jon and smiled lightly as she adjusted to get comfy. wincing as she rolled her neck she tried curling up in the space left on the seat and wiggled around. Jon Chuckled and moved the laptop off his lap closing it. " Here" he said patting his knee. She looked up at him then at Joe.

Joe Laughed " hey if he is offering take him up on it I'm not stopping for a god damn thing." he laughed. Slowly she moved over and laid her head just above his knee as she picked up her phone and chuckled showing Jon. " has it been going off alot. I didn't realize i had slept that long." Jon smirked and shook his head. " What does it say?" Colby asked

Mei cleared her throat and read the texts.

**_OH SHIT MEI! I AM SO SORRY! APRIL AND I GOT TO TALKING AND I COMPLETELY FORGOT. - PHIL_**

**_WHERE ARE YOU?! JESUS CHRIST WERE YOU KIDNAPPED?!- PHIL_**

**_OK YOU ARE REALLY STARTING TO SCARE ME... WHERE ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU NOT ANSWERING ME. MEI ITS NOT FUNNY IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO YOU JOE MIGHT ACTUALLY KILL ME AND WE ARE TALKING RIP OFF MY HEAD AND SPIT DOWN MY THROAT ANSWER ME PLEASE. - PHIL_**

Joe laughed as his phone started going off. Colby picked it up and laughed " HOLY SHIT dude he is calling you! who wants to answer?" he asked bouncing slightly in his seat. Mei sat up and looked at Jon who was smirking evily. Taking the phone Jon answered it with a low dangerous voice " what do you want?" he asked. every one waited and listened carefully to Phil threatening him not knowing who he was, before he asked if Mei was alive.

Jon Bit his lip and nodded his head " yeah she is alive you want proof of life..here." Mei worked herself up and started panicking and crying

" Phil? Oh my god Phil help me! I don't know where i am! I don't know they won't take this bag off my head Phil. I can't get out they have my hands tied behind my back... I'm so.. scared."

Phil could be heard screaming through the phone through out the entire car trying to calm her and himself down he was damn near in tears his voice was cracking and he kept telling her to keep fighting that he was coming to get her not to worry. Finally Mei sniffled and cleared her throat before chuckling and tsking her tongue.

" Phil, Phil, Phil maybe this will teach you to remember things that are important..tell april i said Hi and you sir are a fucking dick you are in soooo much fucking trouble because I am so telling mom on you." she said looking at her nails while listening to his answer and he was still yelling. Her eyebrow quirked up and her head tilted towards the phone. " yes and i get that however, you screwed me with no lube, What would have happened if Joe and the guys had not been there? then i would most likely be stuck in a car with a bunch of clucking god damn Hens who want to paint my nails and do facials.. Do you know what would have happened then cause I can tell you, I would have thrown myself out of a moving fucking vehicle Phil! Now i am going to hang up! Buh-Bye!" she said hanging up the phone and handing it back to Colby who has tears streaming down his face from his silent laughter. Suddenly her Phone went off again in her lap.

THAT WAS NOT FUNNY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? SERIOUSLY MEILANI THAT WAS NOT COOL AT ALL! I was Scared shitless!- Phil

Mei chuckled and turned her phone sideways before typing quickly and sending her message. Joe was sitting up front laughing and shaking his head and Colby was just staring at her in amazement. Tilting her head at him smiled " Ok so you look like you just watched someone find a cure for cancer you are so amazed what is up with that?" she asked him sitting back in the seat while wrapping her CM Punk hoodie tighter around herself. Colby shook his head and chuckled " Honestly I have never seen anything like that. That was fucking cold girl straight up wrong." he said crossing his arms. Mei shook her head as her phone went off again and she looks down opening the text. Jon once again leaned over to read over her shoulder and she did not seem to mind and she turned her head slightly and smiled at him before reading.

**_Oh My God! what did you do to him, i kid you not into the gas station to take a piss and get something to eat and grab him a pepsi. I come back out his face is red there are tears in his eyes, His hands are not shaking so there is a plus but all he said when i asked him what was wrong was and i quote 'Mei was mean to me. She made me think she was kidnapped and then snapped at me a hung up.' Seriously Mei.. really? what the hell? I am however glad you are here! - April_**

Jon snickered and looked over at Mei, god she smelled amazing. But he stopped himself and pulled away to sit back up. What they didn't know was Joe was watching in the rear view mirror. Joe had noticed their little exchange and how Jon had looked at her, and unlike the other guys Mei had liked or interacted with or dated Joe thought about it. Joe knew Jon's dating history, the women were all wrong for him and every single one had ended badly for Jon because he always ended up left behind because they could not handle the time alone or the traveling. Joe looked up in the mirror again and noticed Jon looking at him. Joe shook his head telling his brother that he was fine, while Jon looked back over and watched as she kept typing out what happened to her that day and Phil's role in it and hit the send button with an evil smirk on her face and placing the phone back on her lap.

Looking up from she felt her stomach rumble so loudly all the guys looked at one another trying to figure out who it was. Mei blushed and cleared her throat " So what are the chances we can find someone place for me to gab some food? Oh and I am pretty sure I just killed whatever sex life Phil has.. I'm proud i need a victory something.. Big shit wants to go toe to toe with me he has no..." she stopped her eyes getting wide and she growled she snatched her phone up and sent another text to April speaking as she typed " Do Not for any reason, let that rat bastard do anything to My Green Day or A Day to Remember CD'S please" she sent the message. Jon laughed and Mei looked over at him, his smile and laugh were infectious, she started giggling. She noticed the dimples on the sides of his cheeks and the sound of his voice as he looked down at his lap laughing.

Joe cleared his throat and Mei snapped her head to look at him and pouted before leaning forward and wrapping her arms around his neck and mock sniffling " Joey, I'm hungry can we stop and get something to eat and all that Jazz?" she asked in a cute voice. Joe shook his head " I told you I was not stopping for a damn thing Baby Girl, what makes you think being cute is going to get you anywhere?" he asked looking at the road a head of them. Mei lifted an eyebrow and pouted " because if you don't pull this car over in the next 10 minutes and let me eat I will sing every Green Day song that has ever been put out in the history of Green Day... Horribly I might add, AND i will start with Jesus of Suburbia... you wanna push this Reigns?" she asked in what was supposed to be a threatening voice. Jon and Colby looked to Joe whose eyes had widened significantly. Almost frantically he started looking at exit signs and found one for a gas station.

Mei Jumped out when the car stopped at the gas station, Colby and Jon looked at Joe with Amused looks on their faces while Joe just looked down at his lap and mumbled " You all don't even realize I just saved your life and sanity. She literally knows EVER SINGLE fucking Green Day song released and unreleased. Get what you need piss, smoke whatever we are not stopping again." Joe grumbled getting out of the car with the others.


	5. Chapter Five- Monster Tamer

Chapter 5

2 Weeks Later found Mei sitting at a table in catering plate of food in front of her, her face stuffed in Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, hair hanging down her back, ear buds in.

Things had been going well Jon talked to her more now that he had gotten used to her and she had slowly adapted to their routines and moods for the most part. For example right now they were all in their locker room warming up and getting ready. Phil had behaved himself for the most part and Mei had still not given April back her panties until her CD's had been returned which they had not been.

She was just at the part where Draco Malfoy had his wand pointed at Dumbledore when her thoughts were suddenly snapped when she felt someone playing with her hair. Quirking up her eyebrow she leaned her head back. Brie Bella stood behind her motioning for her to take out her ear buds. With a confused look she took out her ear buds and tilted her head. " Hey Brie how can I help you?" she asked placing her bookmark in place. Brie came around and looked around and then looked back at Mei " Have you seen Bryan? I have been looking all over for him. We were supposed to grab something to eat together but.." Brie explained. Mei nodded her head and pointed at the one door " I saw him that way about 20 minutes ago with Phil." Mei told her smiling kindly. Brie rolled her eyes and sighed " Those 2 I swear. Thank you Meilani!" Brie said heading in the direction Mei had pointed.

Mei shrugged and opened her book back up and started eating some of what was on her plate. About 10 minutes later a huge shadow over took her book and Mei's eyes widened ' please be Joe. please be Joe, Please for the love of all things be Joe.' she chanted in her head as her eyes looked up widening when she spotted none other than Glenn Jacobs AKA Kane standing in front of her. Her breathing shallowed and her eyes started darting around looking for an escape route if she needed one. She had Met him once when Stepahnie Introduced her to him and he was very silent.

Glenn looked down at her and chuckled which caused her to shiver. "Acker, that is your name correct?" she asked his deep voice sounding curious. Mei nodded her head and squeaked out a " Yes, Sir". Glenn laughed and sat down his plate " Do you mind if I join you Miss Acker?" He asked looking her over and sizing her up. Mei felt about 3 ft tall she nodded her head and moved her backpack making room for him to sit. Kane pulled out the chair and sat down scooting his chair closer to the table. Clearing his throat He noticed she was very nervous. " So Miss Acker.." Glenn started before Mei held up her hand " Please, Call me Mei or Meilani. Miss Acker is my mother and while i have her fantastic aging genes I am not that old." she said clearly looking at him. Glenn sat there and stared at her for a minute almost stunned before He started chuckling and shaking head. "Alright, Meilani. How are you getting along here at WWE?" He asked picking up his fork and taking a bite of his food. Mei looked at him bring her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs, she studied him. He did not seem so bad, He was actually pretty friendly. Mei smiled at him " I love it to be honest, granted Punk is a prick but i have known that since I was 12. Everyone here seems so friendly so far then again I tend to keep to myself. usually you can find me in a corner with my sketchbook or my laptop. Stephanie noticed i get bored easily so now i get to draw up everything and then do them up on my laptop. According to her she has never seen someone work so fast in her life." Mei shrugged looking at him over her knees. Glenn chuckled and shook his head chewing before swallowing and looking over at her " That may be but then again from what I hear you are a Doctor who used to Work E.R overnight. so you have to know how to be fast paced correct?" He asked picking up the bottle of water he had brought over with him. Mei nodded " Very True, I have seen things man, i have seen some things. " she chuckled before moving her eyes back over to him " Can i be honest with you.. Glenn? is it alright I if I call you Glenn?" she asked suddenly nervous. He smirked and nodded sing his hand to motion for her to carry on. Mei Smiled and put her legs down scooting closer to the table. " I thought you would be so much more...scary.. I had 5 escape routes planned out before i realized you were not here to slam me through a table and cook me over an open flame that lead straight to hell" she said honestly.

Glenn dropped his fork and just stared at her almost taken back by what she had just told him. After a minute or so he went from Chuckling to laughing so loudly that the catering area went silent and everyone was staring over at them shocked at the sight of The Monster Kane laughing. Mei looked around nervously just kind of waving.

After calming down Glenn looked over at Mei who just smiled at him. " You are something kid, I will give you that. I have not laughed that hard in a while, Thank you for that. So what book are you reading?" he nodded his head towards her book. Mei bit her lip and looked at him " I will tell you if you promise not to laugh." Glenn nodded and silently agreed " It's Harry Potter." she admitted biting her lip. Glenn chuckled and looked over at her "Well it is good to see someone with their face in a book and not some electronic reading from that." he told her. Mei nodded her head " I don't get that, for me I would rather have the book in my hand the smell of a brand new book is my second favorite smell in the world My first is the smell of a book that has seen time, Libraries..When I was a little girl I told my mom when i was older I was going to fo off into the woods of France and find Beast's castle from Beauty and the Beast and that even if he didn't love me like he did Belle I was never leaving because I was going to live in his Library forever." she told him chuckling. Glenn looked over at her and a smile graced his lips. " You are one of a kind Meilani Acker that is for sure." Glenn told her pointing his fork at her.

An hour and a half later Joe, Colby and Jon walked into catering to find Mei talking with Glenn, and she was showing no fear what so ever. Joe shook his head and looked over at the other " Christ she has been here for 2 weeks and she is already taking the companies biggest monsters." Joe mumbled chuckling as he made his way over to the table. " So I told him, ' Dude! You cannot possibly be that damn desperate!' what does the dumbass do walks over and starts barking up her tree. this chick was unimpressed as soon as he started talking next thing I know he turns around to give me a thumbs up and he turns around and she right hooked him so damn hard he dropped like a stone. so here I am shaking head holding his damn Pepsi and he is out cold on the floor." Mei laughed " So here is tiny ass me trying to lug him out of the place and drive him home Oh man pretty sure i gained some muscle that night. Doe it show?" Mei finished flexing her arms at Glenn who was shaking his head chuckling.

Joe walked up and cleared his throat causing Mei and Glenn to both look up. Glenn nodded his head at the 3 men, Glenn looked at Mei and nodded his head " I will see you later Mei, Do me a favor and Stay out of Trouble Kiddo" Glenn said reaching out a huge hand and ruffling her hair. Mei growled and swatted his hand away.

Jon and the guys sat down with Mei and looked at her Intently " wow Mei we leave you alone for a little bit and all the sudden you have Glenn Jacobs wrapped around your little finger. Good lord you might survive here after all." Joe said reaching over and ruffling her hair far worse than Glenn had. Mei growled and lightening quick reached out and poked Joe in the ribs..hard. Joe grunted and jumped away. Jon shook his head and took and drink of his water " So we found something in the hallway that might spark your interest." Jon said to her which suddenly caught her attention. Lifting her eyebrow she looked over at him resting her elbow on the table she leaned forward and rested her chin on he palm of her hand " Is that so My Good Sir?" she asked him smiling at him. Man even coated in sweat he was attractive. Jon nodded and looked at the other guys. " Remember how your sketch book came up missing this morning?" He asked, Mei nodded and motioned for him to continue. " Jon smirked and reached his hands under the table and rested his chest against it. " Well on our way to the Gym we were walking down the hall and stumbled Upon this bag." He said pulling a carry on bag out from under the table. Punk's ring gear bag her smiled widened as she looked up at him excitedly " No I don't know if you know what is in here but the tag says Phil Brooks so I grabbed it and took it back to our locker room and locked it so the slimey bastard could not steal them back from you." Jon told her handing over the bag. Mei sat the bag down bouncing. Before Jon knew what was happening Mei had her arms around his neck and was hugging him tightly with her cheek smashed up against his. what really shocked him was when she pulled her cheek away from his and replaced it with her lips, adorable, quirky, sweet, beautiful Meilani was kissing him on the cheek, willingly. Slowly she pulled her lips from his cheek the blush on her face was as bright as Sheamus, she quickly hugged him again before unwrapping her arms and looking down down at the bag. Mei looked up at the others, Colby was looking at his phone smiling and Joe was watching closely when he looked between the 2 of them nodding his head smiling lightly. Mei jumped up and grabbed the bag. " Thank you so so so much Jon. I am going to head back to the locker room and send the ransom text. and Jon.. Don't worry we will get back all my seasons of the walking dead." Mei said heading ot of the room quickly.

Jon looked up and Colby had his phone held out showing him the picture of Mei kissing him on the cheek. He could feel his cheeks heating up, But it was Joe he was more worried about. This girl was like Joe's little sister, and yes Jon was very interested in her. Mei was like any other girl he had met before, but what scared him was he thought that about all the others as well.

Jon played with the water bottle in front of him, Joe cleared his throat and nudged Colby " Dude take he the Key to the locker room and let her in will ya? Jon and I need to have a little talk. " Joe said handing Colby the key, never taking his eyes off Jon.

Colby got up and left and Joe stood up motioning his head towards the door " why don't we step outside Brother, You might want a smoke for this." Joe said slowly. Jon stood up and they silently walked outside. After the door closed Jon reached in his pocket and puled out his smokes and lit one. Leaning back against the wall next to Joe, he waited for him to begin.

Joe looked over at Jon and took a deep breath "I know you are afraid I am going to pick you up by your damn throat and try to kill you. However, I am going to tell you this. I have seen you in relationships, My Little Lani is not some Ring Rat like you are used too. She is a good girl Jon. I want to see her with someone I know will protect her and treat her with the respect she deserves. I think you can give her that but I am telling you right now Brother, you have to let her in. I mean you have had your walls up when it comes to women for damn near two years, Let Mei in yo might be amazed how much she can help you." Joe said looking ot ove the parking lot before looking at Jon. Jon nodded his head and took a drag of his smoke. Joe took another breath and looked down at his boots " Another thing, yes let her come to you but if you want this really want to find out if this is going to go anywhere you have got to pt yourself ot there as well. I can't tell you how that is one you but I trust you with her. However YOU hurt her... and nothing will keep you safe and i mean nothing. between myself Punk and her mother... well let's just say I hope you have a will in place my friend because someone is going to be using it you understand me?" Joe said drawing up to his full height. Jon stubbed out his cigarette and nodded his head " How know I knew that last part was coming, just didn't think you would let her mother kill me." Jon said smirking at Joe. Joe laughed " you have not had the pleasure yet but i can tell you there would be no holding her back.. at all. come on we need to get back to the locker room before Colby makes Mei blush to death. " Joe said nodding his head back at the door.

When Joe and Jon walked towards the locker room they heard yelling and started running. Throwing the door open to say they were shocked would be an understatement. Mei's phone was on the floor, Colby was on this stomach Mei was on his back and had Colby in the Full on arm bar. Colby was grunting and yelling for her to get off him, Mei shook her head " I don't think so you squirrely little bitch! TAP OUT, just fucking tap out and admit that i am the fucking best!" she yelled at him. Colby kept shaking his head and Mei applied more pressure causing him to yell louder.

Jon's jaw was on the floor, and Joe took out his phone and started taking pictures and video silently laughing so hard he had tears flowing down his face. Colby heard the door open and looked over panicked. " Joe! Jon! For the love of god help me out here, this midget is crazy!" he yelled while panting. " MIDGET?!"Mei yelled as she applied even more pressure to his arm. Colby screamed as Joe walked in front of him squatting down " Lopez what the hell did you do?" He asked the younger man laughing. Colby looked up his face was red from screaming and yelling as he panted out " I stole her phone and held it over her head and kept jumping to keep it out of her reach for like 10 mintues, I thought she had gone to the bathroom when she came running at me and she just fucking speared me and put me in an arm bar! Now god damn it help me! " Colby begged. Jon was damn near on his knees laughing so hard his face had turned a new shade of red. Joe shook his head and tapped Mei on the shoulder " Let him go squirt." he said to her. Reuctantly she let go and got up glaring down at Colby, she moved over and grabbed her phone then pushed her hair out of her face.

Joe stood up holding his hand out to help up Colby," Dude you just got taken down by a 5ft 7 maybe 130lb chick...Did you seriously think that growing up with me she would not know how to defend herself? Dude are you stupid?" Joe asked with his hands on his hips. Jon finally made his presents know by gasping loudly. Everyone looked over he was on his knees hands down flat on the floor, face was beat red and tears were running down his face, He looked up at Colby and started laughing all over again. Mei sat down on the couch and sent her ' Ransom text' but kept glaring at Colby.

After a few minutes Jon was able to pick himself up off the floor and made his way over to Mei, sitting down next to her, her wrapped his arm around her then pulled her tightly into his side and kissed the side of her head. Mei looked up from her phone and smiled at him but looked a bit confused. Jon shook his head and rubbed his free hand over his side "Sweetheart that was the funniest god damn thing I have seen in a long long time." Jon told her. Mei smiled widely at him when the door came flying open and Phil ran into the room holding Mei's sketchbook, DVD'S and CD'S. " alright you Little... wait what did i miss everyone is red and sweaty..what the hell happened?" Phil asked.

Joe jumped up and pulled out his phone and played the video for Phil. By the time it was over Phil was looking at Mei who still had Jon's arm around her shoulders and was tucked into his side. A look of pride passed his face as he walked over and handed her her stuff she pointed at his bag in the corner. Phil grabbed his stuff and left to get ready for the nigh, Joe and Colby had gone to get some more tape while Jon, slowly took his arm from around her and started warming up. Mei sighed and put her head on the back of the couch, Jon looked up " What's wrong Lani?" he asked her stopping his movement. Mei picked her head up and looked at him before running her hands through her hair " I have to figure out what I am going to do for a room tonight. I was supposed to room with Phil tonight but it would seem April has taken my spot and they have no other rooms available at the motel." she explained as she brought her knees up to her chest. Jon nodded and looked at her then the floor " You could always room with me. I mean there are two beds and usually i jsut sit back and have a beer,and chill. Plus you have The Walking Dead on DVD.. I love that damn show" he said rubbing the back of his neck. Mei smiled and nodded, "' Thank you Jon. I will certainly take you up on that offer" she responded holding up the DVDS.


	6. Chapter 6- Let's Do the Time Wrap Again

chapter 6

Stepping outside of the Arena Mei reached in her pocket and pulled out her pack of smokes, taking out her lighter she lit it up and looked up at the night sky releasing the smoke from between her lips. The stars were so much clearer than they were back in Chicago, and she loved it Hearing the door open beside her she didn't move until she felt a body lean against the wall next to her. Rolling her head she looked over and spotted Glenn looking up at the sky, shrugging her shoulders she went back to her star gazing. " You know, for some reason you remind me of my daughter, because of that I feel a bit protective over you." He said without looking at her. Mei just listened and continued to listen to him as he continued " How long have you known the guys from The Shield?" He asked her.

Mei cleared her throat and looked over at him " I have known Joe since the moment I was born. and over the course of the last almost 27 years he has never done me wrong. He calls me his cousin because that is what we were told as kids, but if i had to be honest he is my brother in ever sense of the word he is my brother. every time i got a bad grade in school, every time i had some kind of teenage crisis, every time i got my heart broke he was there. I know everyone is worried about me hanging out with them. But the way I see it is If Joe trusts them then they are trust worthy granted they have to grain mine in their own right but so far they have not done anything to make me feel uncomfy." she told Glenn quietly.

Glenn looked at her with his intense trademark glare and nodded he head. A Smile took over her face " Except there was something earlier. I went to the locker room and Lopez was picking on me. took my phone and was dangling it over my head.. I may or may not have speared him and put him in an armbar." she told him chuckling. Glenn's eyes got wide " Oh please tell me you have proof of this." he said turning his body towards hers and folding his arms over his massive chest. Mei nodded and pulled up the pictures and video showed them to Glenn. His jaw hit the floor as he laughed " Oh my god send those to me! I know someone who would love to see those! " he said pulling out his phone Mei set up the message and handed it to him to enter his number and send it to himself.

Glenn chuckled and forwarded the message to his friend as Mei finished her smoke. as she put out her smoke and crossed her arms over her chest Glenn's phone went off her pulled it out and opened his message smiling he held ot his phone for her to read it.

Man that is fucking hilarious! is that the new girl you were telling me said she thought you were going to roast her? I am coming by RAW next week when you guys are in town maybe you can have to introduce me. should be interesting, she seems like a spitfire. that thing was perfectly done! - Mark

Mei looked at the signature and tilted her head looking up at Glenn, " Mark?" she asked him almost nervously pulling another smoke out of her pocket and lighting it. Glenn nodded and looked at her " Mark as in Mark Calaway." he told her seriously. Mei's jaw dropped " You sent that to the fucking Undertaker?! What the hell man a bit of a warning next time yeah?" she told him pouting. Glenn chuckled " Hey Meilani heads up I sent it to Mick Foley too." he told her causing her to choke on her smoke. The door opened and Mei was hitting her chest trying to stop her coughing fit, Joe and the guys walked out and looked at her curiously then over at Glenn. " Man are you trying to kill her Jacobs?" Joe asked looking at Mei with an amused look on his face. Finally getting her fit under control Mei flipped him off " No instead he is sending Colby's Bitch moment of the century to the Undertaker and Mick Foley." she told them sticking her tongue out at Colby who growled lightly.

Jon walked over and handed her the packed up bag of hers from the locker room, she took it smiling at him and thanked him. Jon nodded and grabbed his bag from Joe.

Glenn pushed himself away from the wall and stood in front of Mei causing her to look up at him and smile. " So it would seem we have an important date next week " she told him with humor in her voice. Glenn nodded and patted her shoulder before walking back into the arena.

Joe spoke up first " Alright kid if you are done wrapping legends around your finger, lets get back to the motel I'm fucking beat." he said moving towards the car with Colby not far behind him. Jon stood there waiting for Mei to finish zipping up her hoodie, and even then she was shivering. Jon chuckled and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and tucked her into his side guiding her towards the car at a slow pace. She looked up at him and smiled before wrapping her free arm around his waist.

After everyone got their stuff out of the car they headed up to their suit, Jon and Mei took one room and Joe and Colby took the other one. Walking into the room Mei put her bag on the bed when her phone rang. Taking the phone out of her back pocket she looked down at the screen and had a small panic attack before answering " Hello Stephanie, how can i help you this evening?" she asked nicely. Jon looked at her confused and mouthed " what does she want with you?" Mei shrugged.

" Good Evening Meilani, How are you doing are you getting along well?" Stephanie asked. Mei nodded her head " yes actually things are going quite well I met Genn today and shockingly he did not eat me." she replied cheekily. Stephanie chuckled into the phone " well that is good. Something Interesting came to me tonight. I was sent a video from Mick Foley, Of you with in and arm bar with the question and i quote " why is this girl not a diva?!" Now while the video was rather entertaining, I wonder the same thing. Would being a Diva or training to be such be something you would be interested in?" Stephanie asked.

Jon had been joined by Joe and Colby. Mei looked over at them then closed her eyes before taking a deep breath " Honestly Stephanie, it is not. I mean thank you so much for the offer but i am completely content where I am right now. Maybe in the future sometime but right now i am still adapting to the this life style and i don't think i could handle being in a lime light like that." Mei explained hoping and praying that she did not offend her boss.

She could hear Stephanie moving around " Yo know Meilani, that is the most honesty i have heard in a long time. Maybe in the future we cold use you in a storyline if you like and see how you like it and if you don't you never have to do it again if you do maybe it can go somewhere. But thank you for being so honest in your explanation of your refusal for this position. Don't worry you are in no way in trouble, as a matter of a fact i have not seen my father or husband laugh so hard in a long time plus i needed something like that as well. Meilani have a good night alright? I will see you soon with some new logos and T-Shirt Ideas correct?" Steph asked. Mei smiled and nodded " yes you will I have about 6 drawn up just waiting for the superstars approval. I will e-mail them over tomorrow. Have a good night Stephanie and tell Paul i said hello!" she said before hanging up.

Turning around Mei saw Jon, Colby and Joe perched on the edge of Jon's bed looking at her Intently waiting. Mei sighed and ran her hands through her hair then put them on her hips " She got an interesting text from Mick Foley of what happened earlier and he started grilling her about why i was not a Diva. Then she offered to have me trained to be a Diva, I told her i was not interested at the moment and she said maybe in the future i could be involved in some story line and if i didn't like it then I never had to do it again." she told them looking over at them. Joe's eyes got wide and he smiled before nodding. "At least you were honest with her. I mean you never know baby girl. Alright Lopez , Im gong to stomp your ass in Call of Duty..Let's Go!' Joe said getting up and giving Mei a hug they headed to their room leaving Jon with Mei.

Mei sat down on her bed and started going through her bag, she looked over at Jon " Hey Ambrose, you can have the shower first. You had a hell of a match tonight." she told him. Jon smiled "but they say ladies first." He teased. Mei leaned forward and smirked " Oh sweetheart I know that is why i offered to let you go first." she told him sweetly. Jon looked offended for about two seconds before he jumped over and tackled her going straight for her side and tickling her. Mei squeaked and tried to wiggle away but he was too strong, he had her hands pinned above her head with one hand and was tickling with the other. Mei wiggled and tried to avoid his hand and she shook her head " fine fine fine! I GIVE YOU DON'T HAVE A VAGINA!" she yelled as he stopped.

Smiling down at her Jon stayed over top of her breathing hard from trying to hold her still, she was captivating. Before he could stop himself Jon leaned down slightly and looked over her face, from her eyes to her full lips, then back up to her beautiful Blue eyes. Mei bit her lip and looked up at him. She wanted him to kiss her but with him being as shy as he was at first she never wanted to make the first move on him.

After he finally stopped over thinking it he leaned down and brushed his lips over hers. Mei closed her eyes and leaned up lightly as his hands let go of hers. Slowly Mei ran her hands up his arms and placed one of the back of his neck before pulling his mouth back down to hers slowly, she closed her lips over his bottom one and sighed gently, while Jon wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her closer to him while he used his other arm to hold himself up from crushing her. Mei started to pull her head away when Jon placed a hand on the back of her head and pulled her mouth back to his and kissed her passionately while he threaded his fingers in her hair groaning softly. Mei moved her hands up into his hair and tugged slightly when Jon started to pull back from her. Both were breathing heavily as they laid there with their eyes closed and foreheads pressed together.

Jon opened his eyes first and looked over her, " I almost feel as though i should say I am sorry but I would be lying." he said so softly she almost didn't hear him.

Mei opened her eyes and looked up a him " I'm glad you did. I have been wanting to do that for a while." she whispered back smiling. Jon blinked before sitting up on the bed and looking over her. nervously he ran his hands through his hair looking down at the floor " So what does this mean?" He asked her. Mei sat up and looked at him, reaching her hand she placed her knuckle under his chin and picked up his head so his eyes were meeting hers and smiled at him. Chewing her lip for a moment she moved closer to him and took the hand that was rest in his lap in hers " How about this, we don't label this, Not yet anyway. We take time and get to know each other, because if i had to be honest I like you Jon. We take time and get to know one another, we kiss if we want to kiss. If you want to wrap you arm around me, then by all means do it. But I will not go beyond kissing until I am ready, that is what happened last time, dude nailed and bailed to say i was crushed is beyond an understatement." she said keeping her eyes locked with his.

Jon nodded and lifted his free hand to rest on her cheek as his thumb rubbed over her cheek. " Alright, yeah. I mean that is actually a really good idea." he mumbled as he leaned over and brushed his lips over hers before whispering "What about Joe?" He asked. Mei smiled before kissing his top lip and whispered back "Go to him for his blessing if you like, other wise.. let him find out on his own." she whispered back. Jon nodded and wrapped his arms around her for a brief hug. Pulling away Jon stood up and grabbed his clothes and headed towards the bathroom for a cold shower.

Both Jon and Mei had showered, ordered Pizza and Beer and were currently on her bed watching Season 2 of The Walking Dead.

Jon looked over at her as she chewed carefully " So Joe says you are are like an open book, that anyone could ask you anything and you always answer honestly." he said quietly. Mei nodded her head as she swallowed her food " That my good friend is true, life is too short to spend all your time covering up a lie with another lie so why not just tell the truth. why do you ask?" she asked him quietly. Jon placed his Beer on the nightstand and put his hands behind his head looking over at her.

" Tell me about yourself. start at the beginning." he said to her as he moved around and laid his head on her leg staring up at her. Mei nodded and moved her plate so he could lay down.

Taking a deep breath she reached over and picked up her pack of smokes she lit one and leaned her head back against the headboard. " Well I was born September 17th 1987 in Pensacola, Florida. My mother was best friends with Joe mother. Joe was about 2 or so when i born, My mother was 16 and still living at home but left my grandparents house when I was 3 months old because my grandparents had a horrible drug habit. so Joe's mother took us in and she watched me while my mom finished school and worked. Joe and I clicked as soon as i was born. They have a video from the day I was born where his mom was holding me and I wold not stop crying nothing was working, and this teeny tiny adorable little Joey Joe walks up and looks over the blanket. Suddenly I went silent, he was looking at me and i was looking at him and he smiled at his mom when she told him that I liked him. He looked up at her and told Her that i was his best friend forever." Mei laughed shaking her head and looking down at him as she took a drag of her cigarette.

Jon looked up at her and waited for her to continue silently, she looked down at him then leaned her head back. " they always told us we were cousins but honestly the older and older we got it was more like siblings. someone picked on me at school he scared the hell out of them. Then when I was 12 My mom got a Job offer in Chicago. She talked it over with Joe's parents and she went and did the interview and got the job. I thought my world was crashing, I didn't know a life without Joe in it. The day we left I had never cried so hard in my life, Joe cried a little bit but I was begging and pleading with them to let me stay. But mom had already boght the house in Chicago. So off to Chicago we went. I hated it. I was this nerdy awkward bookworm, who during lunch would listen to music and read. so one day one of my friends asked me if i wanted to go to this wrestling thing after school. Of course i was game and off we go. " she said putting out her cigarette, then taking her fingers and running them through Jon's hair which instantly caused him to close his eyes.

Mei looked down at him and continued her story " So we get there and there is this dude, shaggy ass black hair, loud ass mouth, giving everyone a bunch of shit. He walked up to me and started in on me, telling me how this was where real men played and not a fucking playground. He didn't scare me I got in his face and laughed and proceeded to tear him a new ass. later when i was getting ready to leave he came over and gave me his number, Told me his name was Phil and anytime i wanted to hang out to let him know. That my friend was the day I met Phil Brooks the steaming pile of crap I call a best friend. Joe and I still talked every night on the phone and during the day i was hanging out with Phil. Then Phil started doing Ring of Honor and traveling. He called everyday told me about his matches and helped me with some of my homework. I graduated High School and went on to college on a full scholarship, got my MD and that was all she wrote." she told him as she stopped running her fingers through his hair which caused him to open his eyes and look up at her.

Jon leaned up, placing his hand on her cheek and brought her mouth to his and lightly kissed her bottom lip. " Thank you for telling me all of that, but you left something out." He whispered against her lips. Mei closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his and smiled " Oh really and what did i leave out of My life story?" she whispered back. Jon smirked and kissed her again before kissing along her jaw and whispering in her ear " You My dear Meilani Acker forgot to mention how you have the worst case of little man syndrome know to the Human Race." He chuckled.

Mei's eyes shot open, her mouth hanging open as she swatted him out of her bed and over to his own Jon laughing the entire way.


	7. Chapter 7- I'm just Sayian

Chapter 7-

A week later Jon tip toed out of the room he shared with Mei. Today was her birthday and Joe and Jon had planned to go shopping this morning while she was still asleep, at 6 fucking AM. A Cup of coffee appeared in front of him In Joe's hand and he snatched it quickly as Joe laid down a note for Mei and the 3 men headed out.

Closing the door quietly they headed down to the car with Joe driving " alright guys you wanted ideas last night but, well she was right there sorry about that." Joe told them pulling out of hte parking lot. Colby looked over and cleared his throat " So what kind of things do girls like I mean sisters and your mom are one person to buy for but I can honestly say I have not shopped for a female friend like this before." he told the other two looking between them. Jon nodded his head, he had an idea the trick was finding it.

Joe shook his head " No dude you don't seem to understand something, Mei is honest to god the farthest thing from a girl when it comes to things she likes. Dude she is a nerd and I don't mean that like those chicks you see just posing with a game controller...You touch Mei's controller when she is playing a game she will take a fucking chunk out of your hand." Joe told him laughing at the memory that had popped in his head.

Colby looked over at Joe and sighed " I have a better Idea you have known Mei her whole life how about we ask about a topic you answer..Jon what do you think?" Colby asked looking back at his friend int he backseat. Jon nodded" that is actually the smartest thing anyone has said all morning." Jon grumbled into his coffee cup. ' this is great way to get a deeper look into her' he thought to himself.

The drive was fairly short. Joe went straight for Hot Topic, Colby went for F.Y.E, and Jon looked around settling on a tattoo shop.

Walking up he started looking through the cases when an older man walked p beside him " Can I help you Sir?" the man asked Jon.

Jon nodded his head and explained what he was looking for," yes son we have those here do you happen to know what gauge you are looking for?" the man asked Jon curiously. Jon's eyes grew wide, he had no idea, he held up a finger and pulled out his phone dialing Punk.

The line was answered with a sleep slurred voice " You better either be dead or fucking dying dude it is fucking 6:30 am." Punk gr umped through the phone. Jon cleared his throat "Hey, Punk it's Ambrose i was wondering do you know what gage Mei's lip stud is are?" he asked quickly. Punk coughed and cleared his throat " She wears a 16 gauge and prefers Internal threads, less chance of losing the ball." Phil answered him. Jon nodded "Alright thanks man." he said hanging up the phone. Jon looked back at the man "He said she wears a 16 and prefers Internal threads.. whatever that means." he said. The man got Jon what he was looking for, Jon paid and started heading towards the Hot Topic.

Walking in he damn near died laughing at the sight before him, Big built like a brick shit house Joe was standing there next to a cart that was filled with a little something from everything she liked and was trying to figure out what size shirt to get. "Medium." Jon called out causing Joe's head to snap up. " you sure man?" Joe asked. Jon nodded " she said she always buys them a size bigger so she does not look like a street walker." Jon told him chuckling as he walked over to the DVD'S Picking up the newest season of the Walking Dead, ' Good reason to cuddle up with her and watch it' He thought to himself.

Walking around the store he looked at everything closely something caught his eye. It was a Phone case like the one she has except it looked like the map from Harry Potter and said " I solemy swear that I am up to no good." Jon laughed and picked it up adding it to his basket, then carried on his search for the perfect gift. Finally he spotted it, it was a hoodie with Jack and Sally from the Nightmare before Christmas on it and on the back it said " We were Ment to Be" grabbing a large he went and checked out.

When they got back to the motel they were met in the parking lot by Brie Bella and Bryan. Brie smiled and stood straight " I am taking it you did well?" she asked sweetly. Joe nodded " yeah we even found 3 different kinds of wrapping paper to keep things easier for you, Thank You again for wrapping all this for us." he said giving her a quick smile. Brie shook her head " Not a problem Mei is a sweetheart, I just want her to have a good birthday. Be thankful I am not Nikki or this would all be on Total Divas." she laughed taking the bag Jon had in his hand and looking in it, Jon looked at her weird then she looked back up at him " Sorry I was not being nosy I was just looking for something that stands out so i know it is your bag and I found it!" she told him happily. Jon smirked and shook his head while handing her his chosen wrapping paper then heading towards the room.

Jon opened the door and noticed Mei was now huddled up in the middle of her bed wrapped up in the blanket like a mummy but still had one foot hanging out. Hearing the others walk into the room he nodded his head to show the others. Joe chuckled and Colby's eye lit up like a kid on Christmas. Colby pulled out his phone and fired off a text message and went to wait by the door with Joe and Jon watching him curiously.

10 minutes later there was a knock at the door, Colby answered it and there stood Phil and April. Colby held out his arm like a butler guiding them in. April stood there nervously and Phil looked confused til Colby pointed at the door to where Mei was sleeping. Phil smirked and looked over at Colby who nodded, the two men then walked into her room and closed the door silently.

A Couple minutes later everyone heard what had to be one of the ost ear shattering screams ever unleashed to man. Jon, April and Joe all looked at each other and ran into the room. Joe leaned back against the door laughing at the sight before him. Poor Mei was being sat on by Colby and tickled by Phil.

" Let me go god damn it! Seriously Phil I will make your life a living hell!" she yelled. Phil laughed and looked up at Colby "Hey Lopez, have you ever been jogging and you pass one of those really tiny toy dogs and they start growling at you but you can't be scared of them because they are the farthest thing from scary?" Colby tilted his head " yeah what about it?" he asked. Phil looked down at a very disgruntled Mei then back up at Colby " I don't know something about this moment made me think about that." he said chuckling. Mei started squirming around slowly working her way out of the blanket, once she was lose enough she bucked Colby off her and the bed then jumped out of the blanket and glared at Phil. " I am going to kick your ass Brooks." she growled. Using her foot she kicked him over onto Jon's bed and jumped on his back. Joe had taken out his phone not long after getting in there and was recording the whole thing. Mei wrapped her legs around Phil's waist and started poking him in random spots, causing him to jerk and grunt. " fine fine fine damn kid I give!" he told her loudly.

Mei jumped down to the floor and stood there arms crossed over her chest breathing hard, hair all over the place and now a speck of make up on her and Jon thought she could not look more beautiful.. " I hate you so so so fucking much right now Brooks. Like seriously dude, Daryl was just about to let me shoot his fucking crossbow!" she huffed as Jon walked over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Mei looked up and smiled at him causing him to lean down and place a kiss on the top of her head.

Mei looked around "Alright guys Let me get a shower and so something with my mop of a head. Hey April, Do you know how to braid?" Mei asked the other girl. April nodded " good do you mind helping me after i get this under control?" Mei asked motioning to her hair. April smiled " Love too!" April responded as they all filed out of the room except Jon who stood there with his arm still in place and looking down at her. Mei looked up at him and smiled again.

Standing on her tiptoes Mei pressed a kiss to his lips quickly and went to move for her bag. Jon grabbed her arm dragging her back to him. Slowly he brushed his lips over hers causing her close her eyes and run her fingers through his hair. " Happy Birthday Meilani." He whispered before letting her go and walking out of the room.

An hour later Mei was dressed in her favorite jeans and her Green Day shirt, Hair braided she walked out and grabbed her worn Green Converse and got them on. " Alright people it is 8 am and I am starving! " she announced loudly. April chuckled and put on her hoodie, as Mei grabbed hers and pt it on as well. Jon walked over and wrapped his arm around Mei's shoulder. April looked them over and wrinkled her nose " you two are so cute it is actually kind of sickening. Mei! Oh my god we should go to the mall sometime! it could be so much fun!" April said bouncing lightly.

Mei nodded her head " Yeah but we need to get me fed and get to the Arena. Stephanie texted me this morning and told me there is some kind of meeting this afternoon at 1, she has been chomping at the bit all weekend she snapped at me over a freaking Randy Orton shirt. Something about he didn't like the fact the snake didn't look realistic enough. I flat out told her ' well I'm sorry Steph I don't make a habit of going to staring an flippin Viper in the face.' she started laughing then told me she was worried about tonight because it has to go get right so all of you give her a break tonight all right? It's her first time running an Old School by herself." she told everyone.

Everyone was getting ready when they heard Mei's stomach rumble loudly. Joe's eyes got wide as he sighed " My Bank card is going to cry after feeding you." He told her walking towards the door. Mei smiled widely " I'm just Sayian! " she told him cheekily as they all walked out the door with their bags for the day.

Walking into to the Arena that day was like walking into an unkept Zoo. Stagehands, Assistants, Writers, Stephanie and Triple H were all running around. Mei took a step back and bumped into her Jon who lookrd down at her. Jon stepped up next to her side and reached down taking her hand in his and threading this fingers with hers smiling lightly. Stephanie was walking by as she stopped on a dime. " Mei oh thank god you are here! do you have those works for me?" she asked quickly. Mei nodded reaching in her bag and taking out the papers and handing them to her. Stephanie smiled and was off again slowing down and calling over her shoulder " Happy Birthday Mei!" before disappearing.

Mei blinked as Joe and Colby walked around Jon and her heading towards the locker room. Mei looked at Jon and kissed his cheek. " I'm going to go to my corner in catering while you guys get ready." she told him. Jon nodded and headed towards the locker room. Mei turned towards catering and ran before anyone else could stop her.

When she reached her destination she was shocked to say the least. Except for the catering staff it was completely EMPTY. She stood there staring and before she could stop herself she started doing a victory dance..which was also known as the Carlton, that was until she catering staff started cheering and clapping. Mei waved and smiled at them before taking a bow and picking her choice of tables in the corner. Taking out her laptop Mei started checking her e-mail which was a mistake and a half.

With her head buried in her laptop screen she heard a chair slide out and someone sit down. The typing stopped and Mei's eyes peered p over the top of the laptop. Glenn was staring at her and tilted his head " Come with me." He said to her. Mei sat there and blinked at him a few times but didn't move. Glenn watched her confused " What?" He said shifting around in his eat. " Mei folded her hands" I'm wait for yo to say ' If you want to live.' what can i say it's a goal in life to have some huge guy say that to me." she told him lifting her eyebrow. Glenn shook his head and looked up at the ceiling before looking back at her " Mei If you come with me you will not be bored." he said.

Mei snorted causing soda to fly out of her nose " Oh god! WHY?! That was just Dirty." she said wiping up her mess. Glenn growled and closed her laptop waiting for her to pack up. Mei shoved her laptop into her bag " I have to take this " she told Glenn. He nodded and followed closely behind. Mei knocked on the door " Oi! Joe! take My laptop bag I'm being kidnapped by Glenn for a while!" she called out looking over at the door. The door opened and Jon's hand shot out and took the back before coming back in and closing the door. Mei chuckled and looped her arm through Glenn's " Alright good sir.. lead the way." she told him which caused him to nod smiling.


	8. Chapter 8-Theory of a Deadman

Chapter 8- Theory of a Deadman

Glenn had been leading her though every which hallway he could find before she finally piped up " Ok, I was kidding when I told them you were kidnapping me." she told him nervously. Glenn chuckled "Don't worry, think of this as me Birthday gift to you." he told her. Mei smiled at him " Oh well now that you put it that way I do like birthday presents." she said happily.

They finally stopped in front of an unmarked door, Mei looking up at Glenn confused. Reaching out his hand he knocked on the door, "It's open" a voice called from inside. Glenn opened the door putting his hand on Mei's back pushing her forward into the room. Mei never took her eyes off Glenn as she stepped into the room. Finally moving her eyes in front of her they widened and she suddenly felt so small. Sitting on a couch in front of them were The Undertaker and Mick Foley.

She hung back as Glenn moved forward and gave a man hug to each of then. Wrapping her arms around herself, Glenn turned around and help out his arm " Gentleman let me introduce you to Meilani Acker She is the one who draws and designs all the Merch that is put out, also the one in the video I sent you last week." Glenn told them looking over at Mei.

Mei waved a small hand and smiled lightly "Hello. It's an honor to meet you gentleman." she said quietly. Mark stood up first and made it over to her in 2 steps. Standing in front of her, He looked down at her and she took a step back looking up at him with her big wide blue eyes.

Mark smiled and put a hand on her shoulder " Miss Acker you know we are not going to eat you right?" he told her in his gruff voice. " Mei blinked a few times " Mei, You can call me Mei. I hate being called Miss Acker, and I am pretty damn sure I can't spear you or put you in an arm bar Mister Taker Sir." she said her tone nervous but had humor in it. Mark looked at her his face serious before he broke out in a smile " Mark it's just Mark. and that over there is Mick." she said pointing his thumb behind him. Mei looked around him and smiled at Mick waving slightly.

Mark put an arm around her shoulders and lead her to a chair, in which she sat down. Looking nervously at the 3 men she started bouncing her legs " You 3 look like you are wanting to talk business." she said quietly. Mark nodded taking his place on the couch" Mick said you turned Stephanie down for training to be a Diva. and I would like to know why." Mark said leaning back and crossing his arms.

Mei blinked a few times a cleared her throat " Depend,,, is the truth going to get me fired?" she asked. Mark , Mick and Glenn shook their heads No. Mei nodded taking a deep breath"I just don't want too, I mean I know i could easily but I am not sure i could stick to the way they have the Diva's performing. Guys lets face it, the women's division is not what it used to be. I don't really need to train hell i did that most of my life with Joe, I never wanted to be in a spotlight I still don't. I enjoy my job I get to know the superstars and divas and channel their inner personalities into their merch. My work is seen, bought and worn by every single fan that comes into these arenas and even the ones who don't, the fact that it helps them support their favorite superstar is rewarding enough to me. Besides Stephanie said something about using me in a few story lines down the road and if i liked it then we could revisit the idea. I am used to being in a hospital working 12 - 16 hour shifts saving lives this is all so new to me. I'm adjusting well for the most part but this is like something I never thought was possible. Hell before this i was sitting in front of my TV at home in Chicago and watching just like everyone else. " she said quietly looking at all 3 of them.

Mick looked over at Mark then they both looked at Glenn then back at Mei nodding " Fair enough point, this life style can be a bit to take in. you were right Glenn she is very honest." Mick said with a smile on his face before continuing " Besides she is young and a career in this business you have to risk a lot. But one thing that has my interest, the last few merch people worked from either headquarters or they just had someone whip something up on a computer we hear you do everything by hand and then use some fancy pad to re sketch it into some program. How does that work, I mean why did you want to travel with the company?" Mick asked leaning forward looking at her.

Mei folded her arms over her chest and leaned back in her chair tilting her head " I never really got to travel once i moved to Chicago. Stephanie offered and there was no way in hell i was turning it down, plus to really get a feel for the people you are designing for you need to watch them, study them, know their character better than they do. I Hand draw everything because it is more Genuine that way. sure you could whip something up on a computer but what is special with that. with hand doing it you can work in little thing and tell alot about a person. Like Mark your tattoos are something i could not easily computer generate on something with out photoshop and that shit is just cheating" she huffed. All the men went silent and started chuckling. Mick's face lit up " so one last thing I want to as" Mei nodded at him and Mick laughed " what the hell did Rollins do to end up in an arm bar?". Mei smiled and instantly started telling them the story.

12:30 Pm

Mei was following behind these men looking around between them. A couple minutes later they came into the Huge room where everything was to be held. Stephanie and Paul looked up greeting the Legends their eyes fell on Mei confused. Mei waved weakly smiling " Hi, I was Kidnapped." she told them pointing to the 3 men around her. Stephanie smiled at her and Paul smirked "What about Acker didn't want to get them in an arm bar?" Paul asked. Mei shook her head " Honestly the thought Of me Spearing any of these guys is like watching a tiny ass toy dog slide across a slippery floor and smash into a brick wall." she defended shrugging her shoulders " Besides Lopez thought I was in the bathroom. It was simply a level Awesome Ninja Stealth Mission." she said waving her hand as she bounced on the balls of her feet. Looking around she figured out what seat she wanted to sit in. Wiggling her eyebrows she grabbed and pencil and paper with a small " Yoink" and headed for the chair in the corner before a huge arm reached out and wrapped around her waist. " Where ya think you are going you are sitting with us." Mark told her as he pushed out a chair. Mei sat down and tilted her head sitting down.

Everyone started coming in, some looking a bit confused when they spotted what had to be the oddest sight which was a great Feat for this company. Mei sitting between Mick Foley and The Undertaker both men leaning forward watching Mei draw with a look of amazement on their faces.

Jon, Colby and Joe were walking into the room Jon looked around and tried to spot Mei when Joe said slowly "all she said was Glenn was kidnapping her?" he asked causing Jon to nod. The Shield sat in the back as Stephanie and Hunter started the briefing.

After all the important matches were ran through and all plans were finalized, Steph looked up smiling " Alright now on to smaller segments. Ryback is gong to continue his bullying, and tonight he is going to pick on Meilani our Merch designer." she said clearly. Mei's head shot up as she heard Mark chuckle, Before she could stop her self her mouth overloaded her brain " What the hell now?!" she yelped covering her mouth quickly. The whole room chuckled lightly as Hunter held out his hand " Meilani please stand up...On the chair if you have to short stack." he teased her lightly. Growling Mei put down her pencil and stood up on her chair crossing her arms over her chest " Sure pick on the little guy...Be a Star my ass" she grumbled. Ryback was scratching his chin debating what do to with her while Mick bit his lip to keep from laughing. Stephanie cleared her throat " While he is bullying her The Shield is going to come in a protect her, This is going to set up for a bigger storyline down the road where Meilani might play a big role in The Shield turning a new leaf." she explained. Mei's jaw on the floor, her face was red, groaning she put her hand over her face before looking back up at Stephanie " Can't i just throw a Dozen chicken wings at him and run in the other direction?" she asked helplessly. Ryback let out a bark of laughter which he quickly tried to hid and Hunter turned his back to the group his shoulders shaking while his hand hid his mouth. Stephanie shook her head chuckling " I would like to talk to you after this meeting Meilani," she said to the younger woman. Mei nodded and jumped down off her chair. Jon and Phil watched her with a smirk fixed in place. Joe had his hand over his face sighing.

Stephanie and Hunter finished the meeting and Mei walked up to Stephanie " You wanted to see me? sorry about how i spoke earlier sometimes my mouth over rules my brain." she told them both looking at the floor. Hunter waited til the last person walked out the door and cracked up laughing " Oh My God! the thought of you throwing a dozen wings at him damn near killed me kid!" He said breathlessly sitting down in one of the chairs. Mei looked at him like he was crazy before looking over at Steph. Steph smiled at her " Actually you are not in trouble. I am slowly finding you know how to get people to loosen up, to relax and usually you use humor. I like that and that is something we need around here. I wanted to Thank You. Now let's talk about this Storyline. " Steph said sitting down.

Much later that night found Mei wondering around in the hall ways sketchbook in hand looking very uninterested. She had been avoiding Joe, Colby and Jon because she knew she was going to be quizzed on what they wanted. Suddenly someone stepped out in front of her causing Mei to jump slightly. Looking up she noticed Ryback with a camera behind him. Breathing hard Ryback looked down at Mei his eye fixing on her. Mei took a step back when his hand shot out suddenly and smacked her sketchbook out of her hands roughly. Mei took a step back, mistakenly backing into a wall. Ryback took a step towards her and growled, " Say it." he growled. Mei Blinked shaking her head this man pretty damn scary " Say What?" she asked squeaking a bit.

This seemed to piss Ryback off more he took another step towards her standing directly in front of her breathing even harder. Mei actually started to shake and surprisingly managed to keep her eyes off the camera, then again at this point with this huge man in front of her it was not hard. Suddenly Ryback was pulled back from her, her sketch book appeared in front of her and an arm slid around her shoulder. Mei looked up at into her favorite pair of eyes. It was Jon! Joe was speaking into Ryback's face about How Bullying was an injustice he would not tolerate and if Ryback had a Problem with it he would sort him out in the ring later with Colby nodding and agreeing with Joe.

Mei looked back up at Jon who was still staring at her,when his hand came up and stroked the side of her face. Mei looked confused as a blush climbed her neck and spread over her cheeks. Almost painfully slow he leaned over and whispered in her ear so the camera could not hear " After we are done here tonight Joe invited a few people over for cake and presents. Meet us in the locker room. You have no idea how bad i want to kiss you right now. " He leaned his head back and her face could have glowed she was blushing so hard. Jon smirked with his hand still on her cheek before tilting his head and looking her up and down before saying loud enough for the camera to hear " I'll see you later." before all three men walked away with the camera zooming in on her face before cutting to commercial.

Mei ran as fast as she could to the locker room. Checking her phone she had a text from Stephanie singing her praise for her on screen debut. One from Glenn asking if she were ok because of how red her face was. Answering both of them quickly she sat down on the couch and took a deep breath " Holy Shit they are trying to kill me! " she blurted out. Looking over at the TV she noticed it was The Shield Vs. Ryback and Curtis Axel, right now Dean was in the ring with Ryback shouting in his face about...Oh my god... he was yelling in Ryback's face about leaving her alone. Her face lit up all over again, taking deep breaths she took out her phone checking a new text message she had recieved. Oh Jumping Christ on a Pogo Stick it was from Phil and she knew right away he was mocking the hell out of her.

_**Awww! Look at my little sister all twitterpated with Dean Ambrose! It's so cute! The babies will have your face and his eyes and stick their tongues out all crazy like he does. Oh oh and they are going to be all short and think they are tough and Uncle Phil is going to have to teach them that when Puppies bite we bite back and...**_

Mei didn't even finish the text before starting to type

_**Oh little Phil, sweet stupid mouthy fucking phil just remember something asshole your girlfriend is under my influence. I will make your life a living hell if you keep fucking with me, seriously is it hot in here or am i having a mild stroke... I'm all like tingly and really fucking warm... wait why am i telling you this... fuck off cocksmooch! **_

she hit the send button as hard as she could and finally got her breathing under control. The locker room door flew open and Joe walked in first " Damn Baby girl you did amazing!" he told her smiling. Mei looked up and nodded her head while crossing her arms over her chest " who the fuck did you invite over and why the fuck did you not tell me?" she growled.

Joe looked over at Jon who was smirking. Joe huffed " Brie and Bryan. Punk and AJ, Nikki and Cena without the Camera's don't worry. Glenn if he wanted too." Joe told her shrugging his shoulders.

Mei took a deep breath and glared at him " that better be a huge ass cake Butt Nugget." she told him.

SORRY it took so long to get this up.

Next Chapter: Mei's Birthday Party!


	9. Chapter 9- Here's to never Growing up

Chapter 9 - Here's to Never Growing up.

Jon and Colby sat there startin at the take out menus scattered across the table in the suite. " Damn babe, seriously like all of this you think we are going to eat all this food?" Jon asked suspiciously. Joe chuckled and kept playing his video game. " Yes! there are people coming over, a bit of everything should feed everyone." she told him shrugging. " But Vegan?" Colby asked holding up the take out menu. Mei nodded " Phil... for the record i frequently remind him that my food shits on his food..hmm maybe that is why he refused to eat around me for months after he made the change...never though about that..HA! " Mei said letting out a bark of laughter.

An hour later Mei was sitting at the coffee table munching on an eggroll when there was at knock on the door. Mei looked over at him and smiled " It's m birthday and i already did enough if you don't answer that door I'm telling yo mama on yo ass" she told him throwing up a peace sign. Joe sighed and rolled his eyes getting up, Mei chuckled and looked over at Jon and Colby who were in a heated debate on who had the better finisher. " I'm tell you man mine is quick, fast, simple, easy and effective curb stomp all the way. " Colby said. Jon shook his head," No way man mine is potent looks way cooler and could knock out Vince himself if he ever wanted to try me." Looking over at Mei he tilted his head " and your thoughts?" he asked her. Mei cleared her throat and finished chewing " Jon's looks amazing but is simply exicuted by someone who has been trained. Colby sorry bro while yours may be effctive as you call it, It makes me think of American History-X and well not my favorite movie... too much for me. didn't like it too much, yeah it's a cult classic but it's not for me." she said with a shrug.

" Happy Birthday Meilani!" two voices called out happily. Mei looked over and smiled at The Bellas, Bryan and Cena. Mei waved her hand " Hey guys! tone of food help yourselves and apprently presents go over there" she said pointing over there looking confused at the already huge pile sitting in the corner. Brie smiled and bounced over to sit next to Mei as Bryan walked over and put a present on and pile with Nikki. Cena looked at all the food " Good Lord who ordered all of this?" he asked. All at once Jon , Colby and Joe pointed at Mei without stopping what they were doing. Mei smiled widely " I was hungry!" she pouted taking another bite of her Garic Chicken and Rice. Cena shook his head and Joe chuckled " see all 3 of those plates? Yeah she will eat all of that plus a ton of cake, She is a bottomless pit man she always has been." He told everyone.

There was another knock at the door Joe got up again and grumbled the entire way .

After an hour the party was in full swing everyone was sittting in a circle on the floor with the food in the middle laughing, eating and having a good time. The was another knock at the door. Mei looked around the circle before looking over at Joe. Mei got up and started walkig towards and door when Jon reached up and swatted her ass, Laughing she jumped out of his reach and ran to the door. Laughing loudly she opened it and shut her mouth quickly. There in her door way was the one person she never in million years thought she would see standing in her door way. Vince McMahon? Blinking a few times she stayed silent while Vince cleared his throat "Im looking for The Shield are they here?" he asked her. Mei nodded her head and called out " Joe, Jon, Colby there is someone here to see you." Mei turned her head back to Vince and smiled, while he studied her " Wait a minute! you are the girl from the video!" Vince said " Now while I cannot condone people hurting my Superstars outside the ring. You young lady did that harmlessly and not to mention that was the funniest damn thing I have seen in a good lord time! " he said letting out his signiture chuckle. The boys were standing behind her, Colby's head was hanging as he sighed loudly, Joe and Jon just chuckled and ruffled her hair.

Vince looked at them " Boys I have something for you. It has been brought to my attention that you all are traveling in the same car all four of you. Now there is no problem with that but it has got to be uncomfy. So I have a proposal for you. we have recently had one of our buses returned and was wondering if The Shield would like it?" Vince asked them trying to hid a smile. Mei smiled as Jon's hands slid around her waist and his chin rested on her shoulder. Vince lifted an eyebrow and looked at them with a twinkle in his eyes before looking them all over. Joe, Jon and Colby looked at each other Joe looked at Vince. " We would love it Thank you so much Vince, One more night of driving with her singing New Found Glory loudly in my ear to keep me awake... well Does the medical plan cover Sanitariums?" He asked curiously. Mei glared reaching up behind her and givng Joe a titty twister growling at him " Mei Oh my god I'm falling asleep quick do something! and yet you won't let me drive! " she snapped at him before smiling back at Vince " Wait a minute.. Stephanie said you were not here tonight which was why she was running around like a chicken with its head cut off..." she said curiously tilting her head.

Vince pointed at Mei smiling " Oh you are quick! I needed to see that my daughter could handle things on her own, you never know when things are going to go wrong like someoe gets lost or something." he explained straightening his tie. Mei nodded "Well I know i am just a lowly Merch designer but i can tell you she was very poised and collected.. she only snapped twice and swatted paul upside the head once that I saw." Mei told him chuckling standing up straight he looked down at her " well i see you have a ton of people in there and what looks like presents and...a cake?" he questioned. Joe chuckled and ruffled Mei's hair " Yeah It's out Chihuahua's Birthday today so we kinda threw her an inpormptu party" Joe told him as Mei snapped at his hand. Joe pointed at her while still looking at Vince " See the damn thing is rabid but we are so attached to it we just can't bear the thought of putting her down." Joe said with a hint of laughter in his voice. Vince it his lip and nodded " Well Happy Birthday and the bus will be here in the morning driver and all. Have a good night all." he said turning and walking away.

Jon kept his arms around Mei's waist keeping her tight against him. Mei broke out of his arms as they walked back into the living area "Chihuahua!? I will Punch you in the nuts! " she snapped at Joe poking him in the chest as they rejoined the circle.

"PRESENTS!" Brie called out setting a gift in front of Mei. Mei chuckled " Guys you really did not have to do this! Thank you all so much." she said unwrapping the gift. Mei bounced in her seat clapping her hands happily In front of her laid 6 seasons of Doctor Who starting with the 10th Doctor and going all the way to the end of the 11th. Looking up at the twin" How did you know I am a Whovian?!" she asked as she hugged Brie and Bryan. Bryan Laughed " The Tardis backpack on the first day...well kind of a dead give away.

Opening the rest of her gifts she got to Joe's and looked at him with wide eyes " Seriously?" she told him crossing her arms scolding him for how much was there, He held up his hands" Not all from me! some are from mom and dad, Matt, all of em Lazy shits can't go shopping I swear." he told her sitting down.

Joe had gotten her a bunch of Supernatural and Dragonball Z shirts, A new pair of Converse, and not to mention one from momsy and popsy Lilo and Stick Hoodie where the hood was Stitches head. Mei laughed and hugged Joe putting on the Hoodie and putting up the hood she stood in the most innocent pose anyone had ever seen as she slowly stuck her finger up her nose and drooling just for effect. Joe laughed taking out his camera, snapping a picture and showing it to her " YES! send that to momsy and popsy! they will love it!" she cheered happily sitting back down in her spot.

Taking off her Hoodie she opened Colby's gift which were a bunch of CD's. After thanking him she moved on to the last but not least, which was Jon's gifts.

Jon sat next to Mei and watched as she opened the gifts. Mei went after the smallest package first. unwrapping the paper she smiled when she opened it up to find 3 Emerald stud lip rings. smiling widely she continued reaching out for another package she opened it and smiled " YES! The New season of The Walking Dead!" she piped up happily grabbing hsi hand and squeezing it lightly before reaching over and reaching for another gift, she looked over at him and unwrapped it smiling, the sound that came out of her mouth was almost one of Victory It was the Cell Harry Potter Cell phone case. She yanked out her phone and stripped it of its case almsot lightening speed and she opened the package and put the new case on.

At this point she was almsot dancing in place when she noticed a bigger present, reaching over she grabbed it and started unwrapping it. Her jaw dropped at the Nightmare before Christmas hoodie in front of her and when she looked at the back reading " We were ment to be" her stomach exploded into butterflies as she looked over at him. leaning over she kissed him on the cheek. " I love it" she told him before looking up at everyone Thank you everyone so much you all didn't have to do this." she told them sweetly. Everyone came around a hugged Mei and headed back to thier rooms.

It was 9 pm and everyone was bushed, except Phil who sat on the couch and looked over at Mei. " Your mom call yet kid?" he asked her. Mei looked over at him from her position curled into Jon's side shaking her head. " No but I did get a text message. Get this, ' Hey Baby Girl happy birthday sorry i have not had a chance to call swamped at work and get this your grandparents are in town... Guess how i found that one out... you guessed it, your grandmother got arrested for being on her cell phone while driving. Happy Birthday Send you a mug shot soon. Love Mom" Mei finished setting down her phone and looking over at him. Phil shook his head and took a drink of his water " Will that woman ever learn for fuck sakes?" she sighed out. Mei chuckled " maybe for Christmas i should send her ass to Dr. Drew." she said. Joe came out of his room and plopped down next to her firing up his game system. Mei chuckled and crawled onto Jon's lap and started to drift off to sleep as he played with her hair, that was the last feeling she remembered for the night.

"MEI! get up we have to get on the bus and get going!" Joe called through the door. Mei groaned and looked at Jon's bed which was empty with his bag ontop of it. Rolling out of bed she put on the hoodie on had gotten her zipped it up and threw all of her things into her bags. Opening the door she stumlbed into the living area and curled up in her hoodie. A set of egs stopped in front of her and she looks up seeing Jon standing in front of her " Morning Beautiful, You alright?" he asked kneeling down in front of her. Mei Grunted moving her head forward she give him a quick kiss on the lips. Jon moved his hand up and threaded his fingers in her hair and pulled her closer.

After what seemed ike not even enough time, they pulled apart and Mei shivered " It's cold and cold zaps me, how the fuck i lived in Chicago as long as i have is a wonder to me but I am so tired." she told him shivering and curling back into a ball. Jon smiled and stroked her hair. " How about this, we get out shit on the bus and then we go into the back of it and we curl up and go back to sleep? Maybe we can watch The Walking Dead after you wake up?" He asked her. Mei smiled and nodded her head getting up. Jon was already over picking up all their bags and waiting for her before heading to the bus.


	10. Chapter 10- Ring a Ling

"DAMN IT TINY TINA YOU RAVENOUS WHORE!" Mei yelled at the TV as she smashed the buttons on the Xbox 360 Controller. "Mei let me do it I've done this mission before." Colby said reaching for the controller. Mei growled loudly as she kept smashing buttons " Lopez you touch that controller and I sure as fuck hope you have a career as a one armed wrestler...YES TAKE THAT YOU SKANK BAG!" she finished yelling at the TV.

Joe was texting back and forth with his daughter holding up his phone he snapped a picture of Mei who was sitting between Jon's long legs and playing her Video Game from the floor of the bus. Chuckling he sent it and looked over at Jon.

Jon seemed to be off in his own little world watching Mei

Ambrose P.O.V

Things has been Progressing well I thought, I was noticing more and more the more i hung out with her. Last week we came in the locker room to find Naomi standing on a chair her arms in the arm and Mei sewing her ring gear back up. Mei had finished and wished Naomi good luck in her match. She was genuinely nice to others and it was not a fake nice like other girls. Not to mention our long talks at night time when we are watching T.V. she was an open book, but what threw me for a round was she actually wanted to know about me, and when I was talking she was actually listening there was no under lying motive. I felt a bit bad she was willing to share everything from growing up with Joe to hanging out with punks little sister, hell His sister come to find out was the friend in school who suggested taking her to see Punk wrestle. She was spunky and a hell of a spit fire. Day by day I was learning something new about her, eventually I will have to open up a bit more, but even though she has given me no reason to not trust her i still could not bring myself to fully trust her part of me wants to believe there is some kind of motive behind her.

One night she told us about how she stood up to Glenn about us, and it started a feeling in my stomach a flutter one I had never felt before, slowly I felt myself being wrapped around her little finger and if i had to be totally honest i had no problem with it.

Joe cleared his throat making me look up at him, there was a twinkle in his eye " So we get to go home for 3 days what are your guy's plans?" he asked setting his phone down. Mei who was sitting between my legs shrugged her shoulders " I don't know my grandparents are still in town soooo I am not going home. I don't...BOOYA BITCH IN YOUR FUCKING FACE TINY TINA! GOD DAMN IT I HATE YOUR ASS AND YOUR MISSIONS!" She screamed at the TV jumping up with my leg staying on her shoulder which caused me to slide down in my seat almost falling off the couch. I shook my head " I don't know thing has really come up I am just kinda going with it. " I told him honestly. Colby's head shot up " I am going home to see the girlfriend, maybe take her out to the movies. pay some bills, get some lovin in and well...iwasthinkingaboutgoingtoseeajeweleraboutaring" he mumbled the last part. Mei's head shot up " You're what now?" she asked him leaning closer smirking at him. Colby had been with he same girl for as long as we could remember Leighla. She was a nice girl, way more girly than Mei but i could see them clicking easily. Colby signed and looked up at Mei " I was going to go see a Jeweler about rings. I mean this girl is amazing she is my soul mate Lani. I just I am so freaking scared i am going to get the wrong kind of ring and when i finally ask her what if she she says no?" he said to her. Mei shook her head laughing and patted his shoulder" Colby Colby Colby let me see a picture of her...with clothes on don't ask lets just say i have seem Lita's assets" Mei said putting down the controller and reaching out her hand taking his phone she looked down at the screen and smiled. Tilting her head she cleared her throat " Well she is a very pretty girl. what does she do for a living?" Mei asked looking over at our little brother. I watched her carefully because you could see the wheels turning in her head.. it was amazing to watch her work. " A Cosmetologist" he said.

Mei nodded her head and grabbed her sketch pad she set out to work explaining as she went " Well here is what i can tell you, Bigger is not always better. She works with her hands you want something she does not have to worry about it getting caught anywhere like im someones hair or poking someone in the eye. Something Small simple but elegant and classy. Now also keep in mind, Just because it is an engagement Ring does not mean it has to be al diamond, if you know her favorite stone i would suggest using it as the main stone with maybe Diamond chips on the side and here is why. See incorporating her favorite stone into the ring it gives it a feeling it was made just for her, a sense of personalization. It shows that you put thought into it instead of just walking up to a jewelers and buying any old thing. See what i am saying?" she asked looking up at him. Colby nodded and looked back down at her drawing. This girl was amazing she was schooling this boy in his girlfriend and she had never even met her. Mei chuckled " Simple heart cut of her favorite stone or the Diamond in the middle then pear shaped cut stone of either the diamond or the favorite stone on each side, Platinum gold band or White Gold. make sure it is partially inset lodged into the band really well you run less of a risk of losing the stone." she told him handing him the drawing.

Colby just blinked at her nodding and taking the paper. Amazing. just simply amazing. she never stopped helping people and wanted nothing in return. Joe looked around " Well guys Raw is in Florida next week. If you guys are not doing anything maybe you can come down and visit for a few days, Go to the Beach, Little Jo has been asking to see her Aunt Onie. might be a nice vacation." Joe suggested. Mei looked up at me smiling with those god damn bright blue eyes. I sat up and sighed nodding my head " sounds good brother My day off starts tomorrow how should we do this do we fly or drive or what?" I asked.

Mei smiled widely at me. Fuck My Life if i was not falling for this girl. and Hard!

Normal POV

The next day at RAW Stephanie walked up behind Mei who was hunched over her computer working very slowly and carefully when a hand came out of no where on her shoulder. Mei jumped about 3 feet in the air when a scream tore from her throat, spinning around and landing on her feet and help up her ninja hands blowing her hair out of her face. Stephanie laughed and put her hands on her lips " Are you going to use those Meilani?" she asked humorously. Mei let out a breathy laugh she shook her head " What's up Stephanie... and god damn it that drawing it ruined." she grumbled looking down at her work sighing.

Stephanie bit her lip " Sorry about that Mei, I thought you were paying attention, Anyway tonight we are going to play a bit more on this storyline.." Stephanie said smiling excitedly.

" Hair and Make up... make sure you stop by hair and make up. Like i know here the hell hair and make up is Stephanie!" Mei grumbled walking around the hallways. Mei looked around and spotted Trinity AKA Naomi. Mei sped up a bit, " Trinity! Hey Trinity wait up." Mei called out. Trinity turned around smiling " Hey Mei what can I do for ya girly?" she asked adjusting her top. Mei sighed and looked at the other woman " Can you tell me where Hair and Make Up are?" Mei asked nervously. Trinity lifted her eyebrow and pointed about 4 doors down. Mei smiled " thank you so much I'll see you later alright?" she said taking off.

Mei was once again wondering around these fucking halls like a worm on a really big fucking hook. Suddenly she heard it, the heavy breathing her eyes widened and she turned her head. There stood Ryback staring at her smirking. Mei took a step back then turned around running passing a few Tv's se heard Lawler yell through the monitor " What is he doing leave the poor girl alone!" Followed by JBL " Good lord she can't weigh but a Buck twenty five let the poor thing go". She ran harder towards the Gorilla Position she busted through main entrance and looked behind her, sure as hell he was right behind her. looking around she headed towards the ring fast and furious. Jumping up she slid into the ring turning around she saw Ryback jump up onto the side of the ring she started backing up. Ryback came through the ropes with a mic in his hand " Look at you, are you scared? last week little girl you brought The Shield down on me, I don't take to be bullied. So i think it's time you got a taste of what happens when someone bullies Ryback. Let see if your Precious Shield saves you this time." he said throwing down the Mic. Mei shook her head vigorously begging and pleading with him to let her go and they could just forget it. He stalked towards her slowly. Mei backed into the corner silently cursing as he stopped directly in front of her. The Crowd was drop a pin silent as they waited to see what happened. Mei pushed against his chest, he took a step back and almost lightening quick her hand shot out and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. The Silence was broken as the crowd started screaming and roaring. But the look on his face told her that it had been a huge mistake. Ryback Picked Mei up and set her up for the Shell Shock and started marching around.

Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. SHIELD

Their music started blasting and the crowd went absolutely nuts. Ryback turned and spotted all of them easily walking down from the crowd . Finally they made it to the barricade and watched Ryback like a hawk. Ryback shook his head and called out " TOO LATE BOYS!" before Mei knew what was happening Ryback swung her around and hit her with Shell Shock. As soon as her body hit the mat the air was forced from her lungs, she didn't hit her head but she did skid almost completely out of the ring. Jon saw red as he went to jump over and go after Ryback Colby placed his hand on Jon's shoulder steering him towards Mei who was gasping loudly in the ring trying to catch her breath. Nodding he ran over to her never taking his eyes off Ryback. Colby and Joe went and surrounded Ryback shaking thier head they attacked him causing the ring to move and Mei to groan loudly and roll completely out of the ring into her front. Jon kneeled down as King ran up to the Two. " Is she alright should i call down medics?" the older man asked. Jon looked over at him then back down at Mei. Shaking her head she coughed out " Just need to catch my breath...back hurts a bit but i have not taken a bump in freaking years." she said to them laying her head back down. Jon and King nodded while helping her up and wrapping her arm around each one of their necks and heading towards the ramp. Colby and Joe had Ryback laid out in the middle of the ring as they joined them on the ramp and headed towards backstage to The Shields music.

Once backstage they sat Mei down in a chair she hunched over and started working on catching her breath as Stephanie and Hunter walked up. Looking up Mei smiled weakly at them then went back to looking at the floor. after a few minutes Hunter cleared his throat " Alright if nobody else is going to say it I will. Meilani... that was,... well that was Fantastic! you were incredible! You are a natural! And the way you took that Shell Shock... that was like a pro kid!" he gushed. Mei grunted without lifting her head gave him and thumbs up. Stephanie chuckled and looked over at 3 very pissed off Shield members and a very upset looking King. " You KNEW about this?!" Joe boomed taking a step towards them . Mei reached a hand up and stopped him finally being able to sit up " I agreed to it Joe the Shell Shock was a bit unexpected. As soon as your music hit he was supposed to drop me but all he was Time to go wee and dropped me like a hobbit sized ton of bricks." Mei Groaned.

Jon stood there looking at her, hunched over with Jerry's hand on her back he was pissed but that changed quickly to shock when Mei started laughing " Holy shit though did you hear that crowd when i slapped him...speaking of which...OW MY HAND!" she said holding out her red hand. Stephanie laughed " so have you thought about our offer?" she asked mei. Mei shook her head. " I told you the most i would do is be a pawn defend myself best i can or valet. I'm no where near ready for in ring action nor do i want it." she told the boss lady sternly. Stephanie nodded " alright, alright but they are going to want a name at least. Unless you want your real name used. alot of girls let us pick it some like to use their middle name" Stephanie said. Mei shook her head " Keeley...my middle name is Kalisa. use that if you want." she told them standing slowly and clearing her throat she turned to Jerry and smiled " Thank you so much Jerry it was an honor to lean on your shoulder." she told him sweetly as she leaned forward and gave him a hug. Jerry laughed " Just don't do that without warning an old man alright? Lord knows i don't need another Heart Attack." he told her chuckling. Mei laughed " ah but see i could save you then. Heart attacks i can handle, Body slams i cannot." she told him cheerfully. Turning she looked over at Joe, and Boy oh fucking Boy was his face Red. Sighing she looked over at Stephanie and Hunter " Guys I will think about it, but if you will excuse me i have to go make some calls and let people know i am still alive and get ready for a 3 days vacation." she told them nodding her head and heading back towards the Locker Room with Jon and the boys on her tail.

Joe slammed the Locker Room door and spun around glaring at Mei. She stood up straight and stared him down. Jon and Colby backed up not wanting to get in the middle of it.

" You KNEW this was going to happen?" he barked at her " Mei what the fuck we could have been teaching you to take bumps and shit like this all this time if this was what you were going to do!" He told her loudly . Mei crossed her arms over her chest as she walked up to him " Bullshit getting me ready! Christ Almighty Joe I spent most of my life learning what i already know from Dad and Matt. While you were off in college playing football and getting drafted to the vikings i was spending my weekends driving over to Ohio and working with Matt! SO DON'T TELL ME WHAT AND I CAN AND CANNOT DO, WHAT I AM AND AM NOT READY TO DO I KNOW MY LIMITS, WILL I PUSH THEM ABSOFUCKINGLUTLY I WILL AND THERE IS NOT A GOD DAMN THING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! " she screamed at him not once backing down. Joe sighed and ran a hand through his hair when the Locker Room door flew open and in stormed a red faced Punk. " Meilani...so help me god you better have done that willingly or i am going to stomp the fuck out of someone right now." He growled at her cracking his knuckles. Mei nodded her head sitting down " yeah It was willing now would you all get off my back... swear to god i am going to go sit in Dad's backyard and down a shitload of Bahama mama's" she grumbled.

Jon sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her resting his chin on her shoulder " You alright?" he asked her. Turning her head she looked at him, " Yeah I'm fine. bit stiff but I have had worse." she said leaning her forehead against his smiling. Leaning forward she placed a small kiss to his lips and stood up. " Alright all of you get the fuck out, I need a shower and if you all stay in here I am going to sing My Chemical Romance as loudly as possible" she told them heading towards the shower with a pile of clothes.


	11. Chapter 11- Leave out all the Rest

Chapter 11

They same home is where the heart is, But to Mei Home is where peace and love is.

Pulling up outside of Joe's house Mei was met with a ton of it.

Getting out of the car Mei was almost knocked over when Joe's daughter Joelle came running over and almost tackled Mei's leg " Munchkin! Oh Auntie Lani has missed you! Oh my goodness.. are you, where is My Joelle? You have turned into the Prettiest Princess I have ever seen!" she said hugging the girl tightly as she walked into the house laving the guys to carry in the bags.

The Afternoon had gone amazing They were due to eave in about an hour and a half to head to Joe's parents , Right now Jon was sitting there watching the Hockey game with Joe and Joelle with his arm around Mei who was curled up into his side. Galina came into the living room and tapped Mei on the arm and jerked her head towards the kitchen. Mei nodded leaning up and kissing Jon's cheek and mumbled a quick " I'll be back...Lina needs me for something." She got off the couch and headed into the kitchen spotting the other woman on the back deck. Walking out Mei fished her Cigarettes out of her pocket, Lighting one up she sat down next to Lina and exhaled. " Alright Lina, what did i do this time?" Mei asked chuckling. Galina sat back and looked over at the younger woman," Never since Joe has met him has Jonathan Good been a cuddler. He is rough around the edges. Let me tell you what happened last time. Her name was Anne, she was sweet as could be but she wanted to be a star in the industry, she used the hell out of Jon. Lulled him into this safe place and then as soon as she had her FCW contract she started looking for the highest of the high in ranks there and started sleeping around." Lina told her.

Mei was listening and slowly smoking her cigarette. " So this went on while she knew he was busy as hell in training or in the Gym or even off doing RAW cameos. He came back early one night cause her in bed with this one guy and all hell broke loose. She ripped him apart without even having to touch him Mei. Next thing we know there is a knock at the door at at 3 freaking am, Joelle was with the grandparents that night thank god because outside the door stood a very intoxicated Jon. So we brought him in and he just started spilling everything, crying his eyes out. Mind you this was about 2 years ago but ever since then those walls have been so high, Ever since that night Him and i saw each other in a new light, I understood him better He told us things he had never told anyone else. Tell me has he told you anything?" Lina asked her sitting up .

Mei lit up another smoke shaking her head. " No not really I mean there are still somethings that are blotchy in my past that i have not told him but i have made a decision to not let anymore spill til he does. I was thinking about taking him to the beach tomorrow, maybe i can get him to open up a bit then. I mean honestly a past is a past for a reason, A Past helps shape a person to become who they are later in life. I have seen some of his stuff from CZW and it was brutal, I mean there were somethings i had to turn my head for brutal. But I look at the person he is, He's funny, quiet but strong and caring, he likes to goof around. My goal with this vacation is to try to let him lower that wall a bit Lina. I really like him, like Oh my god the Butterflies. I have not had those since Michael when i was a teenager. We all know how that went, But he is happily married with two kids now and i could not be happier for him. However let us for instance take David, that slime ball." Mei said shaking her head. Lina looked at her confused shaking her head almost asking what happened there.

Mei laughed" Ah that's right you don't know about that one. David was one of my ex's from college, His future goal was to find the picture perfect wife who stayed at home, wanted the White Picket Lie. Meaning the prefect white picket fence with the picture perfect wife who was barefoot and pregnant, the mini van that sat int he garage of their prefect little house in the middle of suburbia. He wanted everything I didn't , I wanted to work I wanted to earn everything i had, I still do in this company. He Dumped me for the cheerleader who wanted to ride coat tails. One night in my Senior year of college he shows up, and is giving me this sob story about how him and her were over and it had been over before it started. He didn't have his ring on and even pulled out a legalized Divorce decree. I mean it was stamped Lina fucking legally stamped. So we went inside, had a couple beers and one thing lead to another. I ended up losing my virginity that night. So i called him a couple days later, No answer went on like that for weeks. Finally I had Marie do some digging in the courthouse records..Guess who was indeed NOT divorced. Oh man I didn't tell Joe about that for years for fear he would actually hunt him down and kill him. I understand walls Lina i really do but I also know that someone has to want to be inside them to break them down. when it's the right person they come tumbling down. It just takes time." Mei said looking over at her friend. Lina nodded " You know I forgot you were smart as hell" she said sighing while she chuckled.

They carried on talking, but what they didn't know was Joe and Jon had been standing in the kitchen the entire time listening over a beer.

Mei Pulled up behind Joe and Galina's car throwing it into Park and turning the car off and just stared at the house. So this is what bittersweet meant. Joe's parents had been mom and dad as long as she could remember, they were her second parents for all intents and purposes, they had taught her right from wrong, how to be a good person, but also major life lesson but more importantly they had loved her as if she were one of their own kids. But ever since the day she had to leave 15 years ago she had not been back to this house, because she knew if she did she would not be able to stop her self from asking them the big question... Why? She had called them almost daily until recently but that was it.

Jon leaned over and placed his hand on her one cheek turning her head to look at him, Mei moved her eyes over and looked at him. " You alright?" He asked her. Mei closed her eyes for a minute taking a deep breath nodding " yeah, I'm just I'm nervous. I have not set foot in front of this house in 15 years Jon. 15 long long years since i begged them to let me stay with them. This was my home, and it was ripped away from me." she said taking a shuttering breath. Jon just listened while his thumb stroked over her cheek," Mei, tomorrow, Uh Why don't you and I go do something like.. together.. just us. " Jon said quietly. Mei smiled as she reached her hand up and placed it over his leaning her cheek deeper into his hand. " I'd really like that." she said softly as she placed a kiss on the palm of his hand. Jon smiled dimples showing and everything as he pulled his hand away getting out of the car. Mei got out of the car and locked it. Standing there Jon came up to her side and laced his fingers with hers and held her hand tightly.

Slowly they walked up to the door with Joe and Family in tow Joe stepped in front of her and shook his head as Him and Galina and Jon stood in front of her blocking her from view. The door opened and you could hear the happy greetings.

Joe cleared his throat " Dad, Mom I actually brought you something, but um I have to ask you to take it easy on it alright, I mean it's sore and kinda really nervous alright?" Joe said. Mei bit her lip and took a deep breath. Joe's mom agreed as did his father then suddenly all 3 of the adults moved out of the way to expose Mei to them.

The 2 elders stood there for a moment in shock Joe's mothers hands went to her mouth and tears sprang into her eyes almost instantly " Meilani Kalisa, Baby is that you?" she asked with a quiver in her voice. Mei bit her lip and nodded her head slowly " Yeah mom it's me. " she said quietly shifting in her spot. The parents sprang from their spots and wrapped their arms tightly around Mei," Meilani we have waited so long for you to come home! we realized after you left with your mother we should have kept you here this is where you belonged, I love your mother dearly and i know she has done her best but she was so young and too busy. After you left we realized we were missing something, something so big, so important. We were missing our Little girl. over all that time you spent with us you became one of our kids. I hope that you can forgive us for the mistake we made, I hope you can still call us mom and dad like you used to, because since the day we stopped hearing it, nothing has been the same. I hope you can forgive us Meilani, Please forgive us." The older woman sniffled into Mei's hair and that was when all the anger and betrayal she had felt for so many year completely melted away as soon as Joe walked up behind her and hugged her as well as his parents. She told herself she would not cry but she could not stop herself, she hugged them back just as tightly and she cried with every emotion that a person could possibly feel hitting her all at once. She was home, finally truly home, finally after all these years she had her family back.

Everyone was out in the backyard Mei was sitting next to the pool where Joelle was playing in the shallow end, nursing a Bahama mama and talking to Matt, who had flown down for the weekend. " So wait, You mean to tell me someone else was helping train you too? Meilani I am so hurt was my training not enough?" he said mocking hurt as he placed a hand on his chest. Mei chucked "Sorry Bro, what you couldn't teach me Phil could. He may not look it up he is a flexible little shit. and I mean every bit of that Little shit part. " She said taking a sip of her drink. Matt laughed and watched the kids in the pool. " It's good to have you home Kid, and I mean that. Mom and Dad realized it about a week after you left. Joe had come and told me he heard them talking about how they were kicking themselves over letting her take you. Hell she barely had time to take care of you properly when you lived here but on her own.. in a new city with no support, Must have been rough." he said looking over at her. Mei looked over at Matt. He had always been the more vocal brother, willing to talk about anything. He always reminded Mei of exactly how safe she was.

Mei nodded her head " Yeah, well it was. Hell My birthday all i got was a text message that my grandparents were in town and she had to go bail my grandmother out and well that was the last I heard from her. Christ by the time i was 13 I was cooking my own meals and everything. She was dating and trying to keep it from me, but well all know i am not stupid by any means." Mei chuckled shrugging her shoulders "Matt I was so mad, so freaking mad at mom and dad for so long. I am not saying my mom was bad I love my mother to death but they raised me, she supported me, then i Graduated High school got in to college on an academic Scholarship and have earned everything myself." she told him setting down her drink. Matt nodded" You always were more independent than the rest of the kids. Mouthy as hell too! Still are from what I understand." He said looking at her smiling.

Mei smiled at her brightly as Joe appeared next to her clutching his stomach and talking into his phone " Dude, Dude! Tell Mei what you just told me." she panted into the phone before a new wave of laughter hit him and he fell over sideways. Mei lifted her eyebrow and put the phone to her ear " Hello?" she asked carefully.

" Mei you have to help me, I think i might have fucked up." Colby whispered into the phone.

Mei sighed " What did you do this time Lopez... god help you if I were not here to cover your ass. What did you do this time?" she groaned. A door could be heard closing over the phone " So I was on the phone with the Jeweler talking to him about what I was looking for, describing the ring you helped me figure out, Then Leigh walked in and I might have confused the poor jeweler and I think she thinks I am cheating on her! What the hell do I do do here?!" He said panicking slightly. Mei pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned loudly as she got up and walked over to Jon and away from the kids and sat on his lap. Jon grunted a the unexpected weight on his lap moving his beer out of danger. Mom and Dad were looking at her a bit shocked, when Jon realized it was her he reached out a hand and wrapped it around her waist, pushing slightly so she leaned back and laid back with her back against his chest and her head on his shoulder. " Colby, let me ask you something and maybe this is too logical for your tiny brain to wrap around but...Why the hell would you be talking to the Jeweler ON THE PHONE when you know god damn well she could walk in at anytime?!" Mei said loudly. A sigh came over the phone " I was playing a video game and wanted to get it done but i didn't want to get dressed or leave the house... Oh my god I am such a stupid fuck" he cried out helplessly.

Mei nodded her head and sat up in Jon's lap " Sweetheart that is the least of what you are, Now what did you say to the jeweler to confuse him?" Mei asked. Colby shifted the phone" Well I might have started talking about merch." he told her quietly. Mei slapped her face down into her hand hard " COOOOLBY WHHHHY?!" she yelled in a muffled voice. Picking up her head she sighed " Alright I got this...Give Leigh the phone..." she said into the phone as she snapped her fingers at Joe and pointing at her drink and holding out her hand. Colby gasped " Mei she might kill me." he told her. Mei growled "COLBY PUT HER ON THE DAMN PHONE BEFORE I FLY UP THERE AN PUT YOU IN ANOTHER ARM BAR!" she yelled.

The door opened and you could hear him walking " Babe someone wants to talk to you." He said as the phone was handed over. " Hello?" A female voice asked . Mei Smiled so you could hear it in her voice " Hi this is Meilani the merch girl Colby was talking to earlier. You must be Leigh. I have heard so many wonderful things. I'm sorry if Colby put you off earlier, He has kind of been helping me with a project, See I want to get my mother a Mothers Ring but i can't do it in my home town because they all know her and will spill, It's a small town ass town everyone tells everyone everything. But i asked him to keep it 100% silent. which is why he was acting a bit weird when you came into the room." Mei explained slowly. Leigh sighed loudly " Oh thank god! I thought he was cheating." Leigh told her with a tone of relief in her voice. Mei laughed " Honey he is the FARTHEST THING from my type. Besides he is crazy about you. you have nothing to worry about sweetness." Mei told her kindly. Leigh laughed " Thank you so much for telling me the truth maybe now him and I can go out on our date." she giggled. Mei smiled " aww thank sounds so sweet. It was nice talking to you Leigh, but may i speak with Colby again?" she asked. Leigh passed over the phone and told him she was going to get ready " Mei what did you tell her?" He asked sounding nervous. Mei ran her hand through her hair "" I told her How you were helping me with getting my mother a mothers ring hint hint wink wink nudge nudge. Now get off your lazy ass and fucking GO TO THE JEWELER!" she snapped at him hanging up.

Turning her head she looked back at Jon who was smiling at her and shaking his head. Mei took a deep breath setting Joe's phone down and laying back against his chest.

Mean while her dad watched along with Matt from the grill smiling as they cooked.

A While later all the kids were in the living room watching some Disney movie while the adults sat outside with their beers. " So she calls me and says " Dad i got suspended." so I asked her what she did. She tells me how this guy was hitting on her so she hit him back except she used her fists." he said shaking his head. Jon laughed and rubbed Mei's back who had her face in her hand.

Suddenly Mei's cell phone went off

Phil calling..." Oh Christ she groaned as she answered the call " Brooks shouldn't you be trying to catch Pikachu right about now?" she asked him taking a swig of her beer.

Punk snorted " Oh ha. Seriously though Kid are your grandparents still in town, like In Chicago?" He asked his tone almost sounded distracted. Mei looked at her phone confused " Yeah I think so why?" she asked sitting up.

Phil cleared his throat " well i was cleaning out the basement and I came to bring over those boxes you still had down there and well I'm standing here in front of your apartment door and... well it's not pretty kid." he told her quietly. Mei's eyes widened " What do you fucking mean it's not pretty?!" she said a bit louder. She could hear phil shifting around and set down a box. " There is Spray paint all over the door and a note. The door says MISTAKE, and well the note is not much better. It pretty much boils down to you were the biggest mistake your mother ever made and she should have never moved out even if she did have you and you took their daughter from them. and goes on like that for a while and pretty much ends with you took their runner the most precious thing from them so they are going to take everything you own from you. Meilani what do you want me to do here?" he asked almost whispering. Mei had tears in her eyes, taking a deep breath she closed her eyes. " Phil everything in those boxes are my everything every picture from everything, Ticket Stubs, Year books, Cap and gown from graduation, Everything. Take them back to your house and keep them safe, that is why i left them there to begin with. We have to keep an eye on this. because i can tell you right now it is not going to end pretty." she told him clearly. " Alright Kiddo I'll lock em up tight and have Colt keep an eye while we are away, he has a key right?" Phil asked . Mei nodded " yeah he has my spare. Thanks Phil." she said hanging up the phone.

Mei looked down and took another swig of her beer silently " What did they do Meilani" Dad asked. Mei took a deep breath " They vandalized My door and left a charming note on it. I'm a mistake I took everything from them, I stole their daughter and I am going to pay for it." she summarized looking up at him. Jon sat up and rubbed her back soothingly. The older man nodded his head looking at Mei " You know this is not going to end well right?" he asked her wisely. Mei nodded " Yeah I know... the most important things I own the most priceless things are at phil's house so I am not too worried let em break and enter. Hell i had not even fully moved into that place yet everything is pretty much at Phil's. My DVD's are at Phil's and everything so... I guess we wait. " she asid sitting back. Getting up she took off her shirt which left her in her bikini top as she walked over to the hot top and slowly slid herself in groaning loudly then laughing " alright soo my back have been a bit more stiff then I originally thought." she said resting her head back.

Everyone finished up their drinks and headed inside for the night. Mei remained in the hot tub until she felt the water shift. Peeking and eye open and lifting her head she smiled as she spotted Jon in his swim trunks getting in.

Slowly he moved over and sat next to her " so what is the plan for tomorrow?" Jon asked her as his hand slid down to her knee. Mei bit her lip , those butterflies were back with a vengeance " I was thinking wait til sunset then go to the boardwalk and beach. I have not seen the Ocean in years and that makes me sad." she said in a breathy voice. Jon smirked and raised his hand a bit higher on her thigh. Mei squirmed around a bit " Don't start with me Good. I can play chicken with the best of them." she told him cheekily as she slid her hand up his arm, to his shoulder to rest on his collarbone. Jon lifted an eyebrow and smirked " can you now? well I must say i really want to see that." he whispered to her. Mei smirked with her eyes still closed as his hand moved just a hair higher. Mei opened her eyes and sat up sliding her hand down to his chest scratching lightly causing him to gasp lightly. Taking advantage of the situation she moved her mouth to his and kissed him full on the mouth, while his other hand came to rest ont he back of her head pulling her closer to him. Mei groaned and ran her tongue along his bottom lip which made him groan in the most sexy way possible. Mei felt his hand slide down from her head to her back as his other hand slid a bit higher up on her thigh with a feather light touch, she thought her stomach was going to explode she was turned on sure but never had she been touched to carefully almost as if they were savoring the feel of her skin on theirs. Mei groaned into Jon's mouth as she tongue slowly slid into his mouth, he was nervous at first she could tell but after a couple fumbles they were dancing perfectly with one another. smirking against his mouth she pulled her mouth from his and kissed lightly along his jaw, and down his neck. when she reached his collarbone she started placing small bites and licks along it til she reached his chest, slowly she scratched down his chest lightly causing him to breathe through his teeth letting out a hiss. Jon's hand moved its way down from her back to her ass as he grabbed it in his palm ' perfect' he thought to himself as he looked down and watched her as she started placing light bites along his chest, Her hand was a different story, Her hand was teasing the waistband of his swim trunks. Finally Jon stopped her hands breathing hard " Alright, alright I give.. I need a cold fucking shower. " he told her panting while he readjusted himself. Mei moved away a bit and kissed his cheek as she moved to get out of the hot tub chuckling.

"Remember when you told me I had little man syndrome?" she asked him sweetly. Jon nodded silently casing Mei to smile, she leaned forward and whispered in his ear " Baby, i told you i may be short but I will never lose a game of chicken.". Slowly she stood up and wrapped her towel around her self winking as him, she leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips as she headed into the house


	12. Chapter 12- The Beach

Chapter 12- Tides

Mei was having the most amazing dream, she was Dressed in a beautiful Blue Elvish gown. Legolas was showing her around Mirkwood, touring her through the gardens, Idle chit chat about archery and The Feast that was to take place in her honor the next day when suddenly she was tackled to the ground and a child's voice was heard " Auntie Mei!" Mei blinked her eyes and there stood Joelle.

Blinking she let her eyes focus here she was in her room Joelle on top of her bouncing happily. Mei groaned and mumbled " Goodbye Mirkwood." as she sat up. She heard a deep chuckled from the door way, she looked up to find Joe and Jon standing there watching her. Patting Joelle's head she put her head back under the pillow and groaned loudly. Joelle grabbed the pillow " AUNT MEI GET UP!" the girl told her loudly. Mei sat back up yawning " I'm awake...ish...can i go back to Mirkwood now it's.." she looked over at the clock " Oh my god its 7 am?! What kind of Unholy freaking...FINE I'M UP!" she yelled at the ceiling. The girl jumped off her and went to her suitcase " I'm going to dress you today Auntie Mei." she told her bouncing happily. Mei watched her through her fingers.. she knew it was coming... in about 10 seconds... she buried her face in her knees and yawned.

Clothes started flying passed Mei's head when she finally picked it up spotting Joe till standing in the door. " AUNT MEI DO YOU OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN JEANS AND TEE SHIRTS?! " the girl cried. Mei was still eyeballing Joe with an eyebrow lifted almost silently asking ' what do you want?' Joe looked over at his daughter " Joelle, baby go find your mom Daddy needs to talk to Aunt Mei." He said standing up from the door frame.

Mei sighed and stretched her legs out in the bed looking up at Joe as her niece hugged her and ran from the room. Joe tilted his head and using a free hand closed the door, Mei sighed and looked up at him " Uh Oh Either you are going all Big Brother about me or.." she started before Joe held up his hand "I have to tell you something Mei. The other day when you and Lina went out to the porch to talk Jon and I heard you. we went out to get a beer and we were talking and all the sudden you started talking, Jon zoned out man you were a he was listening too. And as soon as you brought up David and started telling her about him. He saw Red i can tell you right now he was pissed, Just take it easy on him today. Take him to the Boardwalk, The Beach things like that." Joe told her scratching his head. Mei nodded her head " yeah I planned on it, Oh i gotta hit that one candy store.. I promised Phil i would get him some Salt Water Taffy. WAIT ... why the fuck did you guys stay and listen you could have very well walked back into the living room and left us alone." she told him a glare passing through her eyes. Joe coughed and straightened up looking at the door " Look get your ass dressed before mom feeds Ambrose so much you have to roll his ass down the boardwalk." Joe said walking out the door quickly.

Mei sighed as she looked around the room at the clothes her beautiful niece had redecorated with.

An hour Later a very annoyed looking Mei walked out of her bedroom hair done in long pigtails and in a Tshirt, Jean shorts and Flip Flops on.

"Damn Babe your mom has been out here feeding me the most amazing pancakes on the planet!" Jon said happily as he took another bite of Pancakes. Mei laughed and watched his adorable face. Matt was sitting next to Papa Sika Both were smirking and eating their breakfast, Mei walked past Jon placing a kiss on his cheek, he lifted his head cheeks stuffed with food and yet smiled showing off his dimples. Mei walked over and stopped next Matt " See some Polesmoker threw my Bikini up on the ceiling fan, see i didn't realize this until I had gotten out of the shower and was looking for it... so I spent the last 40 minutes wrapped in a towel... trying to jump up and get it til i had to climb up the god damn desk!" she snapped towards them. Jon choked on his pancake as soon as she mentioned the towel, Joe reached over and patted him on the back a few times. Mei was glaring at Matt and Papa hand on her hips. Matt got up and ran out of the house and papa excuse himself for the football game on TV. Mei walked back over to Jon who held out one of his arms, Mei quickly walked into the arm and smiled when he picked her up and sat her in his lap. Plucking his fork from his hands she took a bit of his pancake and looked back at him chewing happily. He growled slightly " Really you're going to go after my pancakes? That is low babe... really low." he pouted. Mei's face lit up " How many have you had like 6? you can spare a pancake for me, Jonathan Good." she told him as she booped his nose. Jon wrinkled up his nose and chuckled " Alright, Damn it. You being cute wins my Pancake as long as you tell me what is on the agenda for the day." He said picking up his Coffee.

Mei took another bite of pancakes and started bouncing and wiggling while humming happily completely forgetting she was sitting in Jon's lap as she ate. Jon coughed into his coffee and sat it down quickly and grabbed her hips " For the love of god, please spare me a cold shower there babe." he grunted. Mei nodded and took a drink of water " I was thinking we could hit the board walk, then i could show you where Joe and I used to plan to take over the world, Oh and The beach!" she said happily and she looked over her shoulder at him.

Jon looked at her and how her face was lit up and happy which made him happy, wrapping his arm around her waist he leaned forward and rested his chin on her shoulder. mei reached her hand up and scratched his curly hair that she loved to much. Looking down at her watch she took another drink of water then ran back nto her room to grab her cell phone and wallet and bags guessing Jon had his in the car already. Running back out she stopped in front of Mama and Papa who were smiling. Smiling her mama stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the younger woman " Oh baby i am so glad you came home for a visit. please come home more often, and remember to call us all the time." she told her. Mei nodded " Of course I will mama, I'm sorry it took me so long to come home, I was just so angry for so long. But now you are not getting rid of me. " she told the Older woman hugging her tightly. Papa walked up and hugged her lightly lifting her off her feet and causing her grunt.

Jon said his goodbyes and bent down grabbing Mei's bags and her hand in the other. Walking out to the car hand and hand what they didn't notice were the 5 pairs of eyes watching them out the window. Her mama looked over at Joe, Lina, Sika and Matt smiling " That girl is in love, I am telling you all right now. You just watch, Those two will over come any and all curve balls thrown at them. I just know it." she said happily as she left the window to go finish her coffee.

Mei took out the keys and hopped in the drivers side " alright where do you want to start? I Vote Coffee, then i will show you where we hung out." she said looking over to the passengers side. Jon looked at her " Coffee first then sure show me where Pinky and the Brain used to plan to take over the world" he said shaking his head and smiling and shaking his head.

Coffee in hand they stepped out of the car locking it, In front of them was a park. Mei smiled " Joe and I used to come here and throw the football around, Talk about how we were never going to leave each other, shit that happened at school. This was the place we came the day before i left, even thought we had known each other our entire lives we still had so much to say that day... and thinking about it never fails to amaze me." she said sitting on a swing. Jon walked behind her and pushed her lightly, Mei giggled sitting her coffee down and setting herself in the Swing properly before leaning back" Mr. Ambrose..Big Bad Shield man.. will you push me on the swing?" she asked cutely.

Jon chuckled and shook his head setting his rink down and grabbing the swing pulling back and letting her go. Mei chuckled as she looked out over her Childhood park. Jon watched her as he took a spot on the swing next to her " I never really had anyone like that growing up. I had friends but I never had someone who I connected with on the level you and Joe do. If i were honest with myself, Joe is my Brother, He is my best friend. I was raised in pubic housing by my mother, Never knew who my father was, never wanted to know. I never used my upbringing to distance myself from others, hell if anything it made me more friendly. I knew i was a good person, but watching the world around me at a young age that Good guys never won. Then I discovered wrestling where good guys could win and suddenly I had a goal. I had something to comfort me in a twisted kind of way." He said shaking his head as he leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees.

Mei looked over at him then back forward where he was staring " I believe people choose at a young age how they want to be and with some people it shows. Some people are weak or don't like challenges or hard work and take the easy way, which is usually the wrong way and they end up suffering for it in the long run. Then there are Strong people, the ones who want to earn everything they have, who want to face all the challenges that are thrown at them, it's a long road but that to me is the most deserving road because it is not handed to you. You Jon are one of the strong people, you have worked so hard to get there and gone through challenge after challenge and have been thankful for all the good that has come into your life and people can tell you are thankful because you cherish it. Your friends, Your adopted family, Your job.. all of that are the rewards from all of your hard work and for never giving up.. even after a saw blade to the head." she said chuckling and looking over at him.

Jon looked over at her and watched her as he spoke slowly " You know, Nobody ever broke it down like that for me. Thank you. I have always tried to be a good person yet still maintain my bad ass reputation." he said rubbing his hand through his hair. Mei smiled " Well would say you are doing a pretty stand up job." she told him smiling as she stood up from the swing. It was starting to get pretty warm out " So i suggest the boardwalk next. " she said bouncing happily. Jon groaned playfully and stood up from his swing slumping over. Mei smiled widely " You know you are in the perfect position for me to jump on your back for a Piggyback." she teased him dancing around him teasingly. Jon smirked, " who said that was not what i was aiming for?" He teased back as he stood up to his full height " But you missed your chance he said walking in front of her towards the car. Mei lifted her eyebrow and smirked at his back, running as fast as she could she launched herself as high as she could and jumped on his back wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Jon grunted and grabbed a hold under her knees and hefted her up easily.

Mei popped her head over his shoulder, " Hiya there! You're now my majestic steed! To the car!" she said pointing in front of them. Jon laughed and shook his curly head as she started walking, while Mei rested her chin on his shoulder, smiling she leaned over and placed a kiss on the side of his neck. Jon groaned, his grip on her knees tightening slightly " Sweetheart I would not start anything you are not willing to finish." He said in a low voice causing Mei to blush and hard as she leaned forward and placed another kiss on his jaw just as he reached the car, he grabbed her leg and swung her around his back and placed her on the hood of the car.

Lifting his hand he ran the tip of his fingers up her ja line with a feather light touch. Mei closed her eyes and her breathing came out quicker as his long fingers wound their way into the hair at the back of her head. Before she could say anything his lips were on hers, his head was tilted and his mouth fit over hers perfectly. Reaching her hand up slowly she placed a hand on the back of his head and pulled him to stand in between her legs when she wrapped them around his waist and using her legs to pull him even closer to her which in turn caused Jon to moan lightly into her mouth.

Mei gasped against his mouth as his free arm went around her back and his fingers played up her spine gently causing her to shiver and pull him closer while she bit his bottom lip gently. Jon growled and pulled his mouth way from her panting heavily as he pressed his forehead against hers " You realize seeing you in a bikini is going to be difficult." he smirked up at her winking half heartedly. Mei blushed a bright red " I'm not much to look at." she said quietly looking own. Jon stepped back from her, his eyes stayed firmly on her as he reached out and tilted her head back up to look at him " See that is where you are wrong, Your lips, your hair, the way your face glows when you are happy, it does not matter what your body looks like, bu the most important thing" He said as he looked straight into her eyes, she squirmed at bit because of the way he was looking at her almost felt as though he ere staring straight into her soul but she never broke contact as he spoke to her " Your eyes speak so many more volumes than your mouth or actions ever could. When I look into them, I see someone who has been betrayed, someone who has been hurt and lied too, but more than that i see someone who loves, someone who genuinely cares someone who is at peace with herself and those around her. I See wisdom and kindness. Your eyes are the most beautiful thing to me." he finished saying quietly.

Mei looked at him and smiled lightly as she reached her hand out and laid it gently on his cheek, leaning forward she placed her lips softly on his for a moment before pulling away " Nobody has ever said anything to me like that before. was always too this or too that, I was confident at one point but over time.. I let others get to me for some reason. But you Mister Good, there is so much to you that love looking at but how about this.. I will tell you as we lay on a beach?" she said smiling at him and rubbing her thumb over his cheeks.

Jon picked her up and set her on the ground but never took his eyes off her " Mmm that sounds like a fantastic Idea when I woke up this morning Patty was running back and forth loading the trunk with things we would need for the day pretty sure there is a cooler some where in there. she was trying to sneak out the beer before Sika noticed." He told her chuckling.

Mei grabbed the car keys out of her pocket " I don't know about you Mister Ambrose you big ol badass but i am ready for a beer on the beach..shall we?" she asked walking around to the drivers side. Jon smiled and quickly got into the car which she had already started and they took off.

After a ton of traffic and finding a parking spot Me was carrying the bag of towels and nick nacks while Jon lugged the Cooler and Umbrella. Mei ran excitedly along the beach and picked out a spot where she waiting excitedly bouncing. Dropping the bags she reached for the hem of her shirt and yanked it over her head leaving her in her bikini top and shorts.

Jon stumbled a bit as he watched her as he approached. She was wrong in what she had said earlier, she was everything to look at Curves in all the right places, but it was more than just that her personality spoke for it's self, and he really liked it. She as friendly just like him she loved to have fun, but unlike her he would have times where he would go silent and just observe people see how they were.

Mei was laying the blanket while she danced around while mumbling song lyrics " ell they can take take take the kids from the summer but they'll never never never take the summer from me" she sang lightly while she stabbed an umbrella into the sand standing on her tiptoes to put it up causing him to smile and shake his head " who sings that song?" he asked her setting down the cooler. Mei looked over at him smiling " All Time Low. Amazing song and here we go it's call The Beach.. check it out some time." she winked before pointing behind him " those stalls over there are for people to change in I'll be right here." she told him laying down on the blanket on her back smiling up at him.

Jon chuckled and looks down at her when he bent over to grab his swim trunks, he leaned over a bit more resting against his hand and kissed her forehead. Mei smiled " I'll bite your bottom lip again..go change." she told him with her eyes closed.

A few minutes later Jon came out of the changing stall and noticed Mei was sitting up talking on her phone, as he came closer he could hear she was talking to Joe " Joseph! Oh my god you are such a pain in my ass, i am not going to be home for dinner! LINA! TELL HIM TO LEAVE ME ALONE! that's it i warned you to stop singing into the damn phone. Yeah we are at the beach I am going to try to not be so damn pale and talk and if you think for a single second moment that I am not going to go into the that water you are out of your damn mind. I missed this place. I gotta go... damn it you are destroying my day vacation it's bad enough Stephanie has been texting me like a damn rabid dog for the last 15 minutes. I don't know something about something she wants me to come in early tomorrow but i am thinking.. No. alright i'm going now kbaaaah" she said hanging up and running her fingers through her hair and checking her texts groaning loudly when her phone rang again.

Looking up she Noticed Jon standing there in swim trunks and no shirt, she bit down on her bottom lip hanging her head "You know you said it was going to be difficult with me with no shirt on good lord man, I must be the luckiest woman on the world." she smiled as he blushed as he sat down next to her "So Stephanie has been riding you all day huh?" he asked her. Mei nodded " yeah i have been ignoring her but i have an idea if you are game with it." she said smirking and turning on her camera, Jon looked over at her confused as she scooted closer to him. Jon reached his arm out wrapping it around her shoulders and pulling her close into his side.

Mei held out her hand with the phone in it and put her head up next to his and looked over at him " smile or do something for the camera!" she told him as she looked at the camera which she had set on a timer. Jon took his free hand placed it on her cheek and turned her face towards his where he placed his lips against hers, The camera when off and they didn't stop. The camera went off again when Mei pulled her mouth from his and pressed her cheek against his and smiled, Jon smiled lightly which still caused his dimples to come out and the camera snapped again. Mei smiled and lowered her hand while Jon kept his arm around her shoulders as she set to work she picked out the picture of them cheek to cheek while jon watched her closely as she typed

_**Sorry I have not been answering Stephanie, I can show up a bit early tomorrow but I can't really talk right now, Ambrose and I are at the beach and he has his shirt, If I don't show up tomorrow I died from a heat stroke from it. have a good last day over boss lady! Tell the girls i said to practice singing Let It Go! - Meilani**_

Mei smiled as she sat down at her phone and kissed his dimple. Slowly she stood up facing the ocean and smiled, Jon remained sitting and looked up at her. Mei looked down at him and smirked before she started running towards the water, Jon laughed and jumped up as she chased after her. It did not take long before he caught up with her wrapping his arms around her wast from behind he picked her up easily from behind causing her to scream and wiggle around " You can't just dump someone into the water let them wade in. Jon! don't you dare! " she squealed out before he dropped her into the water, what caught him by surprise was when she grabbed his wrist and pulled him down with her!

Both hit the water with a loud gasp and a laugh as they started splashing loudly, Mei landed a splash to his chest and face when suddenly they heard giggling behind them. An older couple were walking by maybe in their 60's the woman waved " we are so sorry to both you, we are here on our 50th wedding anniversary and we saw you two and you both reminded be so much of Lewis and Myself. Are you married?" she older woman spoke in a thick British accent.

Mei opened her mouth when Jon sloshed over and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close so her head was laying on his chest " You know ma'am I keep telling her to just say yes, I mean it is so obvious she is madly in love with me but for some reason she just keeps on fighting that Emerald I want to put on her finger." Jon sad to the older woman as he looked down at Mei smiling Mei had turned a dark shade of red at this point when the older man spoke up " Don't worry son. My Faye here made me work for it as well, but in the end the chase is worth it!" the old man winked before continuing " Alright dear let them be to have fun. Have a good day." he said nodding his head towards the two. Mei smiled " Happy Anniversary and Enjoy your vacation, you picked an amazing place to come to." she told them smiling.

As the elder couple walked away Mei turned towards Jon so she was facing his chest. she looked up at him as she placed her hand on his smooth chest next to his heart, leaning forward she pressed a kiss to his chest. Jon stiffened and shivered lightly tracing his hand down her back as he groaned very lightly" If you are going to do things like that babe we need to go back up to the blanket." she told her quietly.

Mei looked up at him and nodded but stopped him when he went to move looking around she looked at his chest her mouth opening " Jon I know about Anne. I know what she did and I have to tell you something while i am a completely comforting environment. I am not like her, If i like you and I am around you when I kiss you or hold your hand or cuddle up to you, I do that because I want too, because I really like you and you make me feel safe. Earlier i told you I would tell you what i liked about you, your body is amazing yes and your eyes tell a million stories and say so much even when you are silent but what i love the most if your mind and your personality. As long as those never change and as long as you will have me I will be here. I an not using you to get to the top of anything hell I don't need to ride someone's coat tails for that I either do it on my own or i don't at all." she said quietly as she stroked his cheek with a gentle touch.

Jon looked down at her and pulled her face to his resting his forehead against hers " I know about David, and Mei I would never ask you to be anything other than yourself. I don't expect you to be someone or something you despise. I would support you no matter what you chose to do and be proud to be by your side while you showed the wrong how wrong they are. I love the fact you are a friendly, loving, caring nerd. You are amazing and the fact he lied to you and used you like that i wanted to beat the hell out of him because you are worth so much more than what he gave you. I want you to know I am nothing like him nor will I ever be because I hate men like him" Jon told her and he held her close to his chest.

Jon took her hand and lead her up to the blanket as she laid down and stretched out in the sunlight, Jon scooted down towards her and laid his head on her hip which caused her to reach her hand down and run her fingers through his hair. That was how they stayed and that was how they fell asleep in paradise.


	13. Chapter 13- Almost Easy

Chatper 13 - Almost Easy

Mei and Jon walked into the Arena the following day and instantly Mei wished she were back on the beach. she had not been in the building 10 minutes and she has already been pulled from Jon's side by Stephanie "Mei you need to read this script and learn it and quick... you have an interview tonight..Don't worry It's with Lawler, he is actually quite excited." stephanie told her. Mei nodded her head and sighed " Steph.. alright starting to miss that beach though. " she mumbled and looked at her boss handing over a few new logos. Stephanie smiled and looked at Mei "you looked happy in that picture Mei.. plus you guys are adorable together." she told the younger woman as she walked away.

Mei was reading the script while walking towards the catering area, when something grabbed her arm causing her to squeal as she was pulled round a corner. Looking up she noticed Glenn looking down at her " Don't do that segment Meilani." he told her in a serious tone. Mei looked at him confused as she tilted her head " Hello Glenn great to see you too, why yes I did have a nice couple days off thank you for asking." she told him in a pleasant tone. Glenn sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose " Mei I'm serious please do not go out there and do this segment tonight. I don't have a good feeling about this." Glenn told her. Mei sighed and looked at him " I know i can hear it in your tone, but i will have Joe and Jon out there for protection, I would say Colby but i can take him down so whatever may come and probably destroy him. Glenn you know something, spit it out." she said crossing her arms over her chest. Glenn sighed and pointed at the script " there is a whole segment missing, that is all i am going to say. Now on a lighter note hand me your phone." he grumbled. Mei hiked up an eyebrow " Um Okay." she said puling the phone out of her pocket and unlocking it noticing she had a text message she opened it quickly and laughed "Sorry April caught Phil singing into his hairbrush again... stupid bastard.. he is never going to learn women are like ninjas." she said handing Glenn her phone, watching as he entered a number " Mark said to give you his number in case they tried to pull something over on you all you had to do was text him and he would be ripping people new asses." he said handing it back to her as she laughed.

Mei was sitting in hair and makeup Her segment was in about 20 minutes and she was Nervous that is when her phone went off picking it up Brie looked over at her " aww is it Ambrose?" she asked quietly. Mei nodded and read the text

Hey Beautiful I was wondering where you disappeared to i was going to take you to the romantic dinner in catering, I heard someone talking in the hall about you had a segment tonight.. what the hell are they talking about?

- Jon

Mei sighed shaking her head " I have not seen him to tell him about the segment and the damn thing is in... Oh Christ it's next. well we are going to make this answer quick as they put the final touch on her hair.

Yeah... about that.. sorry love...Stay tuned to your local TV to see me most likely get the hell beat out of me... again

-Mei

she sent the text and stood up heading toward the Gorilla position he passed by Dustin aka Goldust he smiled at her " Good Luck out there kiddo!" He said smiling. Mei smiled back at him " Thank you Dustin! It was great seeing you again! " she said waving at him as she hurried to where she needed to be.

Jerry Lawler stood in the ring mic in the hand smiling and waving at the camera " Over the last couple weeks we have seen a poor girl from our staff being bullied and pushed around here at WWE. Tonight I would like to bring her out here and see if she alright. So ladies and gentlemen please help me in welcoming Kalisa!" Jerry said clapping his hands for her.

Mei walked through the curtain nervously as she walked towards the ring looking around nervously. Reaching the ring she walked up the steps as Jerry held open the ropes for her. Climbing through she took the extra mic from him and smiled weakly. Jerry brought his mic up to his mouth "Hello Kalisa thank you for coming out here." he said. Mei smiled " thank you for having me Jerry." she said in a sweet voice. Jerry came to stand in front of her " Now Kalisa over the last few weeks you have been subject to bullying and even a Shell Shocked from Ryback but not before you got that beautiful slap in on him , But my question is why does The Shield keep coming to your rescue?" Jerry asked her curious.

Mei looked around and bit her lip " Honestly Jerry I have been wondering the same thing myself. I mean I am just a worker here to do my job but it seems they keep pulling my butt out of the fire so to..." she was cut off when the lights went out. Mei looked around biting down on her lip harder whens he heard movement around her. Taking a step back she bumped into something, and turned around, the lights turned back on and in front of her stood Bray Wyatt of all people. Luke Harper had Jerry cornered and was pushing him out of the ring while Erick Rowen stood to her other side.

Looking between all of them Mei started looking around for an escape when there was none to be found, if she turned to run then they can grab her from behind and get her and there was no way she was getting passed them. Bray smiled at her in a creepy fashion " Little Kalisa, Poor little Lamb. You look so much like her, Remind me so much of her But you See every wall has a weak spot, A knick if you will something that is to be protected by all costs for whatever reason." He told her as he reached out a hand and toyed with a piece of her hair, causing Mei to shiver visibly and try to take a step back disgusted. Bray smiled as the boys moved towards her " You are just a lamb for slaughter but at the same time you are the key to the fall of the mighty. Now you might be asking yourself how you are a lamb for slaughter...let me show you how you are going to help me send a message." he said throwing down the mic.

Mei went to move past him and leave but Bray grabbed Mei's left hand and yanked her back hard causing something pop and send a sharp pain through her shoulder, Bray then set her in the beginning of Sister Abigail's Kiss. Mei wiggled and yelled for him to let her go she didn't even hear the music blare all she felt was when Bray let her go and dropped her to the mat on her shoulder. Jerry ran around the ring and called Mei over to get her safely out of the ring. Mei crawled over and slid out of the ring next to the older man.

She had never been this close to the ring, this was not Colby, Joe and Jon she was watching in front of her, This was Dean, Roman and Seth..Dean looked over at her to make sure she was out of the ring and looked back at Bray the anger on his face was obvious " Bray Bray Bray. See I have a bit of a problem tonight maybe you can help me out with this." Dean said into the Mic " See this woman that you are calling a Lamb for slaughter, she is not a weakness. Jerry, see Jerry Lawler wanted to know why we keep protecting Little Kalisa down there, Because we have seen her backstage, fighting for those who are being mistreated she is one of us. And Bray we The Shield Protect what is ours, I Dean Ambrose, protect what is MINE!" Dean spat into the other mans face.

Mei took another step back as Roman and Seth slid out of the ring and stood in front of her, Roman moved to stand more at her side as Mei moved close to his side. Dean and Bray stood face to face, breathing hard and the crowd was going nuts this was the loudest Mei had ever heard the words " THIS IS AWESOME!" being yelled.

Mei looked over at Joe who was looking at her " Move over towards the ramp." He said pointing over to the ramp, Mei nodded and moved slowly towards the ramp never taking her eyes off the ring as Roman and Seth slid back in. Bray looked over and smiled at Mei and that was all it took, Dean growled loudly and decked him which sprang the other 4 into action.

Mei held her breath as she watched The shield beat the hell out of The Wyatts, she watched as Bray grabbed Dean and got him into position for Abigail's kiss, and Suddenly she felt very brave. Running back towards the ring as fast as she could she slid in the ring easily, dodged past Roman and Seth she used all of her body weight and threw herself at Bray's back as she grabbed at his hair and slammed him down onto his back. Bray let go of Dean with a look of shock on his face. The other 4 men had stopped and were watching her carefully as they kept shoving at one another.

Bray looked up at Mei from his position and grabbed her foot, Mei shrieked and tried to get it away from him. Dean came over and delivered a curb stomp to Bray which made him let go of her foot, Reaching out his hand he helped her up and checked her over.

Mei nodded her head letting him know she was ok as she tucked herself into his side, opening the ropes he let her climb out as Dean, Roman and Seth followed after. Dean wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him as she tucked back into his side while they all moved back up the ramp.

When they stepped through the curtain everyone was standing around watching, almost shocked before they erupted into cheers patting Mei on the back which she smiled weakly and winced slightly when they hit the spot that she had tweaked lightly.

Reaching the Locker Room Colby closed the door as Jon grabbed Mei's hands and pulled her towards him causing her her breath to hitch and make her gasp. Looking at her he tilted his head " Where does it hurt?" he asked quietly. Mei looked up at him " My shoulder.. I tweaked it a bit when he grabbed my arm and yanked me towards him, It's not too bad I'll manage. Are you alright?" she asked him looking him up and down. Jon shook his head " Don't worry about me I'm fine." he said reaching his hand up to rest on her cheek as he rested his forehead against hers while his other hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her tightly against him. Mei reached her good arm up and wrapped around his waist as her eyes closed when Joe came stomping over" I told you to go to the ramp, Now i know you have this damn listening problem but you could have been seriously hurt in that ring." he told her while he paced.

Mei pulled her Forehead away from Jon's and looked over at her brother " I actually dodged you 4 and I could not let him do to that to Jon, It looks horribly painful. Besides you guys had all your bases covered. Now see this week I had no idea that was going to happen, none what so ever...I mean helloooooOh my god... Glenn fucking knew!" she yelled her eyes widening as she looked at Jon " He came and found me earlier, he told me not to go out there tonight, damn near begged and he was the one who pointed out how the promo cut off!" she told them showing the script as she looked back up at Jon.

Jon's face was stone so was Joe's ,Colby grabbed her good arm gently and pulled her back away from the two men " Let's go get that shoulder looked at in medical and let these two be pissed off." He said quietly in her ear. Mei nodded her head as she let Colby help her out of the room, while Mei coddled her sore arm trying to take the pressure off her shoulder.

Walking down the hall Mei looked over at Colby " So I never asked you, how did you all meet?" she asked as they walked down a fairly quiet hall. Colby smirked " We all met in FCW had some hellatious matches in the ring and got along really well outside of it and I guess Regal saw that and told them to work with it, and then the 9 months later The Shied was born" he told her in a cute voice. Mei laughed " So did you ever actually go to the go to the Jeweler or do I need to cover your ass on that too?" she chuckled nudging him with her elbow. Colby rubbed the back of his neck smiling " Yeah i finally went down there and showed them your drawing. First they were floored at and i quote " simple yet complex" it was." he told her as they reached the medical office. Colby opened the door for her to which she nodded her head and walked in.

Smiling the Med Tech walked her over to a table " Hello How can I help you?" He asked kindly as Mei adjusted on the table " I was in the ring tonight and my arm got yanked alittle too hard I think something is pinched or sprained. It's not dislocated trust me we would know if that were the case." she told him pleasantly. The tech smiled and moved her arm a bit as Colby watched closely as she winced at certain points. "Well you sprained something in there pretty good nothing too serious, so what we are going to do is wrap it for the night and you need to keep it in a sling for about 2 - 3 weeks." He told her as he moved around grabbing wraps for her shoulder. Colby stood back against the wall and shook his head smirking at the look of horror on her face when a knock came at the door. Colby tilted his head and looked at her as she shrugged her good shoulder looking at the door.

Colby pushed off the wall and opened the door a crack looking out to find Glenn on the other side. Glenn pushed open the door and stepped in closing it behind him "I warned you not to go out there Mei. Stephanie and H have it stuck in their head that if they keep challenging you that you will keep striking back against whoever and for you into some kind of position." He told her and Colby quietly as the Tech wrapped her arm tightly. Mei looked over at him and smiled as he brought her a Green Sling "I figured that is what they were doing but guess what.. I know when to stop playing their game. By the way Glenn avoid Joe and Jon for right now. No there is most likely another reason why you are..IN HERE! FUCK FUCKITY MOTHER FUCKER SON OF A BITCH!" Mei yelled out as the Medic moved her arm all to quickly and caused the pain to flair.

Glenn chuckled nodding his head " Our next stop, is England a group of you will be leaving tonight for there to do some getting ready and all that. However our lead medic cannot go over because he has had this time taken off for a while for the Birth of his twins however the wife is having some complications and they had to take her in today, so I was wondering if you would cover the medical station you know stitches and all that while we are over there." Glenn asked her. Mei let out a breath after the sling was in place and fastened and nodded her head " I can do that, just drawing is starting to get boring. However if you will excuse me I need to I guess get ready for England... which means I have to freaking google what the weather is over there then have to catch a...Oh Christ a plane... well then excuse me gentleman, Mr. Tech Thank You so much for the fix." she said opening the door and heading out.

Walking back into the Locker Room Jon and Joe looked right up and their eyes went straight to her shoulder. Jon growled but walked up and slowly wrapped his arms around her "You alright? Do you need anything?" he asked quietly in her ear. Mei smiled as she blushed placing her good hand on his chest nodding " Don't worry I'm ok i just sprained something in there. However we have a flight to catch tonight and we need to find some place for me to shop or something cause something tells me it is going to be balls cold over there." she said before kissing the side of his neck and going to take a step back from him.

Jon wrapped his arms tighter around her waist when she kissed his neck, smirking he leaned down and bit her collarbone lightly, Mei's eyes got wide as she felt something explode inside her stomach and the heat pool between her legs. Taking a quick step back she cleared her throat" Alright Gentlemen. I need to get someone and buy long sleeve everything because have you seen what the weather i like in England this time of year?!" she pouted.

Mei laughed as they walked though the airport security " Of course they would send someone to show us around the areas, what I think is freaking awesome is that Stephanie is letting us get away with just you guys doing a couple radio interviews and then have time off to explore the plaaaa...OH MY GOD I CAN GO ON THE DAVID TENNANT HUNT I HAVE BEEN PLANNING FOR YEARS! Joey! Oh god! I might die!" she fangirled quietly " I want that man's autograph so bad i can taste it." she said placing her bag on the belt. Joe shook his head and sighed " You realize that they are not going to bail you out if you get arrested." He told her as he patted her good shoulder. Mei chuckled and patted his cheek smiling "awe see that is adorable Joey. see If YOU don't bail me out..Mom and Dad will have your well toned little ass on a platter no won't they. I mean what kind of Big brother would not help his baby sister." she said smiling at him.

Colby looked back and forth between the two jaw on the floor while Jon stood there with his hands in his pockets chuckling. Joe puckered his lips " You got me you little shit. now get your ass on that plane." he said shoving her towards the door.

White Knuckling it had an all new meaning for Mei, Joe laughed at her the entire time of take off and told her he wished he had a camera to show everyone that there was infact a new shade of white that could be reached.

Mei buried her head in Jon's shoulder and flipped the other man off, " Fuck you Joe, Fuck you in the highest level of Fuck you alright?" she mumbled into Jon's shoulder.

Other than that the flight had been rather uneventful, Colby looked over smirking " Hey Mei, how about after all this we go out for some Fish and Chips?" he asked her joking. Mei looked up at him from her laptop " Chips absolutely but Fish is out of the question, I'm Allergic." she said yawning.

Jon and Colby looked over at Joe who nodded " One time, mom made Sushi because dad was craving it. Mei was like maybe 5 or 6 and we all sat down to dinner. Mei took not even a bite of half a piece of sushi and she starts gasping for air, shit starts swelling up, ended up having to take her to the hospital. Mom felt so bad but none of us had any idea, so we have kept her from fish ever since then." He told the guys in conformation.

Mei smile sheepishly " I have been researching places to eat at we already have a motel which by the way there was no suites available so we have 2 to a room how do we wanna do this?" she asked looking at them. Jon, Colby and Joe looked at her like she was weird before a smile broke out over Joe's face " Dibs on Mei!" he called out sitting back in his seat " At Least for a night." he said looking over at Jon. Jon nodded his head as he reached out and placed his hand on Mei's leg rubbing over her knee with his thumb. Mei smiled at Joe but felt almost sad she would not be able to curl up with Jon tonight as she looked over at him.

after a 10 and a half hour flight and 2 lay overs they finally reached the motel. Mei had her head in Jon's lap while he ran his fingers through her hair hair while she slept. Thankfully a car had been arranged to pick them up because they still had an hour ride to the motel. Colby turned around and found Jon looking down at Mei " Bro so like what is going on here are you guys like together or just.. what?" Colby asked quietly.

Jon looked up a the younger man then back down at Mei " we decided to not label it, to go where it takes us, do what we want if she wants to kiss me I am not going to stop her same way with her, we decided to take things slow that too many people rush to label things. So in short we are taking our time and getting to know one another and have an actual relationship instead of just sleeping with someone and having a shit relationship." He said in his gruff voice. Joe looked back at the two and smiled "She has always been like that, Too bad the assholes she dated didn't . The one i tried to kick his ass.. but little miss back there wouldn't LET me." he said smirking " However you know where I stand on this we have had this discussion." Joe said turning back around.

Finally they pulled up to the motel and jon shook Mei gently before leaning down and kissing her cheek " Wake up we're here." he told her. Mei cracked open her eye and lifted her head, It was dark out and she was ok with that.

Unloading the car they were met by the last person they expected, In front of their motel stood William Regal who was smiling . They all moved over to him, William moved forward greeting the guys then looked at Mei " So you are the Charming Young lady I have heard so much about, You are even more beautiful in person." he said holding out his hand. Mei blushed brightly and took his hand shaking it firmly " wow guys look at that beautiful country and getting flattered as soon as I wake up, The bar has been set." she said to William winking playfully.

Everyone went and checked in getting their keys Joe and Mei went to their room when her phone went off taking it out she opened the text and laughed

I am pretty sure Lopez is going to be upset if i climb into his bed and try to cuddle him. This is weird.

-Jon

Mei read the text to Joe and laughed before her eyes lit up and she looked back at her phone " You know we have not had a sleep over in years, Shall we raise more chaos than normal big brother?" she asked him innocently.

Joe chuckled and nodded "I think it is about time they see what we can do together. meanwhile i'l set up the game system, I brought Call of Duty : Ghosts I just hope you like getting your tiny ass kicked." he snickered.

Mei smiled widely " watch this!" she said as she started texting back

Awe. Babe I know It's not the same I would already be curled up in your side making you watch Doctor Who. But if you really want I mean you could try to wait til he is asleep and crawl in his bed and see what he does when you wrap those strong sexy ass arms around him and try to hold him close.

- Lani

She hit the send button when her stomach growled loudly pouting she looked at Joe, Sighing he ordered some food and turned on his game system while Mei sat back to watch him play for a while. Her phone went off again and Joe looked over at her with just his eyes smirking " You told him to try to spoon Colby didn't you?" He asked. Mei gasped and placed a hand on her chest faking hurt " Joe, are you suggesting that I am trying to get My Gentleman Caller to do something like that. I am appalled by your accusations!" she said with a twinkle in her eye as she looked down at his text

Baby Girl, That almost sounds like a challenge actually more like a dare. I like a good challenge and dare ;)

- Jon

Mei laughed as a knock came at the door Joe got up to get the food and pay as Mei pulled her knees up to her chest and answered him.

I would completely understand if you wanted to spoon Colby tonight but i wold be lying if i said i was not jealous that your arms around him and not me. you never know I might just keep you texting all night long, and I doubt any of them are going to be clean.

- Lani

She bit her lip as Joe sat down the food in front of her, Mei smiled as she dug into the Italian food while Joe alternated between eating and playing his game while Mei texted and watched him

( THE NEXT SCENE IS NOTHING BUT TEXTING BETWEEN MEI AND JON)

Now see I am not one for Techie stuff but i think i could learn if it ment i could text all night with you. Besides I can't have you being jealous thinking that I like spooning Colby more than you, Speaking of he is asleep already. tell me how much do you want to see him and i spooning?

- Jon

Oh My god I would love nothing more than to see Colby be little spoon. Besides if you learn techie stuff you never know what kind of pictures you are going to get.

- Lani

Baby Girl see you can't say things like that when i am on the misson i am on. give me just a minute and you can talk dirty too me all you want.

- Jon

Mei waited a couple minute when her phone went off again telling her she had a media message, opening it she cracked up laughing Jon was laying with his arm tucked around Colby and Colby's head on his chest and he had just woken up and realized what was going on. What killed Mei was the look of pure terror on Colby's face and the false loving look on Jon's face. She saved it then shoved her phone in Joe's face. Joe focused his eyes on the phone while chewing some of his meal , Next thing they both knew food was all over the screen of her phone and the TV and Joe was doubled over laughing " YOU...oh my god you got him to fucking do it! that is fantastic send me that!" he said as he went to clean off the TV and Mei cleaned her phone with a grossed out look.

Laughing she send Joe the picture then went back to texting Jon

( More texting and yes this could get hot)

Joe about died, that is fucking priceless. I however am a bit jealous, I would be curled up in that chest but i might have you take your shirt off so i can run kisses and bites across that chest of yours. Maybe even trace that scar on the back of your shoulder .

- Lani

Oh good lord I might have to take a shower if you keep this up babe. But honestly right about now i might move you so you were straddling me so you could have a better view of my chest and i could get to your neck, Do you know how much i love when you gasp when i kiss that one spot on your neck? It's like an instant turn on knowing that i can be the cause of you making a sound like that.

- Jon

God you think that is sexy? I love it when i bite the side of your neck lightly and you do that gasping growl, oh god if you only knew what that did to my panties. Last time you did that i waited til you were asleep and had to go change.

- Lani

Alright yup I can't do it meet me in the hallway like NOW

- Jon

Mei chuckled and bit her lip looking over at Joe as she got up " I'll be right back. then we will play ok?" she said giving him a quick hug. Joe half hugged her back and nodded " Tell Good I said to behave himself." he said sitting back up and going at his game.

Mei slid on her stitch hoodie and zipped it up before slipping out of the door. There stood Jon fidgeting when he looked up at her, Clearing his throat he took 3 steps to get to her before he smashed his lips against hers growling as he pulled her body tightly against his pulling his lips back a bit" Babe do you have any idea what you do to me? any idea what so ever, I don't know if i can manage the night without looking over and seeing you." Jon said against her lips. Mei blushed brightly and bit his bottom lip lightly her hand sliding down his chest and resting on his stomach, she smirked as she reached down and grabbed him through his jeans causing him to oan loudly as he thrust into her hand and rest his head against her shoulder she moved her mouth up and whispers in his ear " Oh baby I can feel what i do to you" she said rubbing over him gently before moving her hand away and placing it on his cheek and kissing him lightly " I know baby, But tomorrow night i will be curled back up against your chest, and Tomorrow is our day off I was thinking we could go stroll around town or something. " she said biting her lip gently. Jon nodded his head he pressed his fore head against hers as he took off his hoodie and handed it to her " You always say it smells like me, I guess i thought you might like it to help you sleep." he told her quietly. she nodded her head and kissed him again " go get some sleep Jon I am going to play a couple rounds of COD with Joe. then maybe i will send you a picture of me in your clothes." she said reaching for the door handle she winked " Good night Jon." she said slipping back into the room.


	14. Chapter 14- Impossible Girl

_**AUTHORS NOTE: I have been asked a few times what story timeline I am following, I am making my own time line it's late 2014 and The Shield is still together, The good feuds will still be there but i find it a bit obvious when people use everything down to a T on how it actually happened, I decided to make my own timeline that way you guys never know what is coming and when. I hope you Enjoy Meilani, The Impossible Girl**_

_. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything But Meilani, and her Family. _

Chapter 14- Impossible Girl.

3 am Liverpool time found Mei and Joe laying in their beds watching Doctor Who " No! That is where you are wrong, See yes I liked River Song but to me she should have been just a fling but to me personally if there was ever a soul mate for the Doctor it was Clara. She always put his life and the lives of others head of hers! Not to mention she is clever, and while she has a lot to learn she is Intellectually his equal!" she said waving to the T.V. laughing.

Joe shook his head " Yeah but River Song is a straight up Bad Ass I mean look at her go! Poisons, Bad Ass Weapons knowing exactly where he is going to be and when. But i see what you mean. Clara can cover her own ass she rarely needs saving hell she usually does the saving, she is an adorable little Bad Ass!" Joe said looking over at her smirking " She is kinda like you, Smart ass, quick with a response, yet not afraid to do what has to be done to protect others... Oh my god My little Lani is The Impossible Girl!" He said sitting up and pointing at her. Mei laughed , tilting her head cracking her neck " Alright so I cannot sleep we need to fix this.. Let's play Borderlands 2!" she said bouncing on her bed. Joe nodded and went over to the system laughing as Mei grabbed her controller happily.

Joe sat down on the couch next to her and Mei leaned over and leaned on his side curling her feet under her, tightening her hoodie around her. Right before Joe hit start there was a knock at the door. Mei looked over at Joe confused as he looked over at her and shrugged " I'll go answer it and you put your damn sling back on!" he lectured pointing at her as he opened the door.

On the other side of the door stood a very tired looking Randy Orton, Joe let him in and closed the door pointing to the empty spare room, Orton nodded and looked over at Mei " Isn't that Ambrose's girl? what is she doing here?" Randy asked setting his bags inside the door to his room. Mei looked over at Joe as she put she sling back over her head shivering. Joe cleared his throat " That is my little sister, and yes she is Ambrose's girl. so what ever idea you have in your head get it out of there right now because it's not him you will have to worry about. we wanted to have a sibling night." Joe told him in a stern tone. Mei adjusted her arm as she watched the two men she smiled kindly and waved to the new comer " Hello." she called out as she took out her phone and sent Jon and text.

_**Babe, Joe won't let me take off my sling! he's being mean to me you should kick his ass! And apparently we are rooming with Randy Orton tonight he just showed up. **_

_**- Lani**_

she sent the text as Joe sat back down, He looked over at her " Texting Jon again?" he asked looking over at her while she grabbed her controller and curled back up into his side nodding "Yeah, He's so warm! So why are Orton looking at me like that?" she asked quietly. Joe sighed " He asked if you were Ambrose's girl and why you were here with me. I had to explain to hm that you are my sister and you are in fact Ambrose's girl and to not get any god damn ideas. If he ever gives you shit of any kind please let one of us know." Joe said looking down at her, Mei nodded.

Mei's phone went off in her pocket she pulled it out not caring if Joe read it

_**watch out for him baby, You are my girl and i will fuck him up if he steps out of line. and why are you still awake. shouldn't you be getting your beauty sleep.. not that you ever need it because you are always beautiful. **_

_**-Jon **_

Mei smiled and looked up at Joe who was shaking his head " Oh babe girl you have him wrapped around that tiny little finger of yours. Not saying it's a bad thing It's good to see him happy for once." He told her as she smiled and answered Jon.

_**NA! sleep is for the weak, besides who the hell sleeps during sibling night? Besides without you here i couldn't sleep if i wanted too. Joe is not as cuddly as you. You are much warmer. **_

_**- Lani**_

Mei set her phone down and they started their game when they heard Randy's door open coming out he approached the empty chair next to the couch " Do you guys mind if I join you?" he asked them. Joe shook his head " Na man go ahead just don't be shocked at the filth that flies out of the midgets mouth." he chuckled and Mei knocked his shoulder with her head.

Randy chuckled as he sat down and watched them " you're Meilano right?" Randy asked tilting his head as he sat back. Mei looked over at him quick then back at the screen " Meilani, and you must be Randy. Nice to meet you" she said as she sat straight up and hissed as her shoulder throbbed a bit " Like fuck skag! I hate your asses!" she said shooting her gun on the screen. Joe looked over at her when she hissed then back at the screen " Randy tilted his head " How did you Hurt your shoulder?" He asked her. Mei killed off the rest of the enemies while Joe bought and sold merch on the game she looked over at him " when Bray grabbed me and yanked me back to him he tweaked my shoulder a bit and I sprained something in there. I'l be alright, they just advise keeping the sling on so all the pressure your arm puts on your shoulder when your arm hangs does not irritate the injury. I however will be taking this off In a coupe days, so i can work the medical room." she said smiling at him before turning back to the TV.

Joe looked over at Randy who looked taken aback chuckling under his breath he waited for what was coming and it was almost too perfect " Wait I thought you were the Merch designer.. why the hell would you be working the medical room?" Randy asked almost panicked. Mei paused her game and looked over at him and the look on his face cracked her up.

She laughed so hard she had tears running down her face before she finally sat up and looked at him taking calming breaths " I'm a Doctor, like a real life actual honest to god Doctor, There is an MD after my name." she told him still chuckling. Randy blinked a few times " Really? Like seriously?" He asked as Mei nodded and held up her hand " I wanted to travel and work with my art instead of dealing with dickhead doctors." he told him looking back at the TV. Randy took a deep breath and stood up rubbing his eyes " well then that is enough shock for me tonight, I'm going to bed." he said heading towards his room when Mei's phone went off again, smiling she picked it up and read the text,

_**Never in a million years thought i would say this one but, I miss your cold feet, and the way you do that thing when you are sleeping you make that tiny little whimpering noise whenever I move to get comfy. But I really miss running my fingers through your hair its like silk babe, I know you are going to stay up all night and all day then sleep tomorrow night and i don't give a shit it is going to be here in my room in my bed but more importantly In my arms because that is the only way i am going to sleep right. **_

_**- Jon**_

Mei smiled and looked over at Joe " d'aww he misses me, He won't sleep without me there. kinda like I am with him, for some reason I am more comfy sleeping with him in the room than anything else. No offense" Joe shook his head and sighed " I fall asleep on the phone or skype with Lina most nights, its not the same but I'll take it ya know." he said looking over at her " Now Let's fuck some shit up." he said unpausing the game

The next day Mei and Joe stumbled down into the Motel lobby spotting a bunch of other Diva's and superstars Mei groaned and pushed her sunglasses up on her face before adjusting her sling. Brie looked up spotting mei she waved, where Mei wiggled her finger. Pulling out a chair she plopped down next to Jon and Joe plopped down next to her causing Brie to giggle from next to Bryan " Wow Mei rough night? like did you sleep at all?" Brie asked the other woman. Mei grunted and placed her head on the table while Jon placed his hand on her back and rubbed it with his thumb. Mei groaned "Don't give a fuck... totally beat Borderlands 2 last night" her muffled voice said holding her good hand up to high five Joe who chuckled and gave her a light high five.

Everyone started to get ready to get on with their day activities and dismissed themselves. Mei picked up her head and looked over at Jon smiling before looking at the others " So i have good news, William Regal called me while i was in the shower. they have a suite open and offered it to us. I took it, we have today tomorrow and the next day off to do what we will. However Joe, this morning while you were napping here is the address of the place I found the things i was looking for for my niece.. when we get back to the room i am giving you my card and i want you to go get it. because I don't know how much longer I can last." she said yawning loudly. The guys stood up and looked at each other, Jon looked down at Mei who was favoring her sore arm and starting to drift off against the table. Shaking his head he reached down and picked her up causing her to wrap her good arm around his neck and lay her head on his shoulder.

Making their way to the lobby of the motel Mei picked up her head and spotted William " Good day mister Regal I believe you have our room keys?" she asked yawning. William looked at her and tilted his head " My lord girl you look like hell, are you alright?" he asked moving her sun glasses causing Jon to glare at him. Mei smiled and tightened her arm around Jon " You I am fine, I just have not slept yet. I didn't have My usual room buddy so Joe and i stayed up and played video games literally all freaking night long Mate." she winked at him.

William laughed and handed her the 4 room keys " just make sure the other room keys are dropped off when you have everything moved. Have a good day all" he said walking off. Mei looked up at Jon who looked down at her she smiled " I missed you, take me to bed, I wanna cuddle up to you and sleep til tomorrow." she grumbled as he carried her up the stairs.

Walking into the room Jon set Mei on the couch as they guys went to get all their bags. Mei's Phone rang, grunting to move around and get out her phone she looked at the screen ' Phil calling' Groaning she answered the phone " What do you want?!" she snapped in a groggy voice. Phil's laugh could be heard coming through the phone " Good morning Little sister, how are you this fine morning?" he asked in a sugary sweet voice.

Mei growled " I'm tired and cranky and I will hang up on you what do you want?" she snapped. Phil chuckled" well I was wondering if you wanted to go out and grab something to eat with April and I. Bring Ambrose even Joe if you want. But something tells me You my dear have not slept. What the hell did you do all night?" he asked. Mei could hear him moving around through the phone as she got up and started waking around to keep awake, her body was so sluggish she was having a small problem with it but kept on going " I stayed up with Joe all night playing Borderlands 2 with Joe but you know what Breakfast with Jon and you and April sounds amazing.. give me like a half an hour?" she asked him yawning silently

Phil sighed loudly " when are you going to learn girl? Alright Half and hour but I have a feeling there is more to it than just playing video games. What was wrong baby doll? You sound like you didn't want to sleep." he said quietly.

Mei walked into the room her and Jon were sharing she went into the bathroom and turned on a nice steaming bath " I don't know, It was weird i mean I roomed with Joe last night and we had not spent the night together in like forever, so I had no problem staying up with him but I couldn't sleep too well without Jon there. Don't pick on my though..just yeah I mean it is what it is, Him and I decided we were not going to put a label on anything yet, we were just going to go with the flow and get to know each other ad take things slow and I love the fact that he is totally cool with it but god help me Phil, I am slowly falling for him but I am terrified. But I swore to myself I would not let self doubt stand in my way of being happy again. God you must think I am beyond stupid right now" she said sitting down on the toilet.

Phil let out a breath " No actually kid I think you guys make a great couple but I feel as though if Joe is not going to warn you then I need to, Ambrose has a temper, when he is steamed you need to let him cool down, He does not hit women i can tell you that because I know for a fact he does not but He is a man, he gets pissed. Other than that I think you are playing it smart and so is he, take your time there is no reason to rush everything like i see everyone else do. Take your time kiddo. As for falling for him I can't tell you who to fall in love with, I never would. I fell in love with April and even though you didn't like her at first you know I am happy with her and you gave her a chance and stood by my side. You're my sister kid, and I'm right here by your side. remember that." he said quietly.

Mei smiled and walked out into the living area noticing the guys were back with all the luggage she smiled and went to take her bag from Jon who snatched it away and shook his head before kissing her cheek. yawning again " Alright Big brother of mine, I am going to take a bath and then get ready to meet you guys I will see you in 30!" Mei said ash she walked back into her and Jon's room where he had her bag on her bed. Mei ran towards Jon who held out his arms chuckling when she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs round his waist and her arms around her neck " I missed you! you and your big ol arms" she giggled. Leaning down she brushed her lips over his bottom one, Jon hoisted her up a big and wrapped his arm under her butt and his other hand went to her hair and pulled her mouth to his, while he took the couple steps and pressed her against the wall causing her to moan lightly as she used her legs to pull him closer as she thread her fingers in his hair. Jon pulled his mouth away " Who was on the phone?" he asked as he ran the tip of his nose along her jaw.

Mei tilted her head and smiled breathlessly as she tightened her fingers in his hair and yanked his head back to look at her " It was Phil he wanted to know if WE would like to go to breakfast with Him and April and since I am passed the point of being tired, I said yes." she said leaning down kissing his bottom lip smiling softly. Jon looked at her as he set her down on the ground smirking. She ran her hand over his chest and stepped around him heading for her suitcase pulling out a pair of Jeans and a shirt when a pair of hands came around her and Jon's voice said in her ear " I am thinking what kind of Gentleman would i be if i did not help a lady pick out her undergarments." he chuckled.

Mei turned red and laughed " First off Me? A Lady? Seriously?" she said as he handed her a black bra and matching panties. Snatching them away she headed towards the bathroom to her ready.

An hour later Mei was face down on the table beat red while Phil kept talking,

" So here is Lani sitting between Myself and Colt and this guy is so fucking drunk he is swaying all over the place pointing at her and singing Stickwitu by the pussycat dolls. She leans over and goes ' is he ever going to stop?!' we just shook out heads and kept on laughing at her. Then again NOTHING tops her 21st birthday." Phil said chuckling as the Waitress brought over their food. Mei picked her head up " I don't remember a damn thing about my 21st birthday, I remember Colt showing up with drink after drink, A bucket and a coconut bra...and Colt in the coconut bra. An image that will forever be burned in my mind no matter how drunk I was" she said waving her fork around. Jon chuckled as Phil looked over at him " So Ambrose I caught a bunch of the Diva's watching some of your CZW stuff the other day, I thought the Bellas were going to puke." Phil laughed tucking into his food.

Jon chuckled " if they were on Youtube they most likely saw the saw to the head thing, then again and no offense Bryan, but they have had the pampered kind of wrestling very few women have done the balls to the wall training or wrestling." he said taking a bite of his food. April chuckled and looked over at Mei " so what are your plans for the trip over here? I mean I heard this is your first time in the UK." she said.

Mei finished chewing and looked over at April " WELL first and foremost I am going to spoil the ever loving hell out of Joe's daughter I am talking toy replicas of the Queens crown and dresses and things like that, Then I am going to hunt down David Tennant, he might not be anywhere near here but at least i tried, then I am going to buy anything with a TARDIS or anything Harry Potter related on it, and growl at anything Beatles that I see. Oh and maybe hit a pub.. other than that, I can't think of a damn thing." she told April honestly.

The other woman was smiling widely bouncing in her seat " after this we should totally go and see what we can find!" April chirped happily. Mei nodded and took a drink of her Orange Juice "We could Joe told me all the guys have interviews this afternoon soooo yeah fuck it, let's do it. But I feel as thought i should warn you April, I am past the point of being tired which means, in about an hour i will start laughing at pretty much anything... and I mean ANYTHING! and that means when i get back to the room tonight 1 of 2 things is going to happen, after I am fed and returned to Brother Joe, I am either going to look at him see the way his jaw twitches when he is annoyed at me and laughed so hard I pee myself or I am going to walk in the door point and fall over on my face and fall asleep." Mei told her seriously.

Phil's head snapped up and he started bouncing in his chair while he chewed the swallowed " I've seen that she walked in my house once just a bitching, Pointed at me and fell right over. I freaked so I called 911 I thought she was fucking dead! " he told them all.

Jon laughed holding Mei's hand " Babe I'm sorry but i would pay to see that. like I cannot say that i would not piss my pants." he told her seriously holding back laughter. Bryan laughed shooting water over the table on Phil, while Mei looked at Jon with a serious face " I still have the Hospital Bill Framed on my wall if you are interested. I mean they had a he ll of a shock when they could not find a damn thing wrong with me and when I finally woke up and swung at the doctor.. well yeah. " she told him as she finished her breakfast.

Later that afternoon Mei and April were in a Fairy Tale shop looking at little girl clothes, April held up a blue dress " something like this Mei? I mean I don't know what color she would look good in." April said looking at the rest of the dresses in front of her. Mei laughed "she looked great in Nature colors, Blues, Greens, light Pinks, Purples and Red. But let me ask you something is it bad that like being in here makes me feel..." Mei stopped and looked over at April with a weird look on her face, April walked over and put her hand on Mei's arm " Are you alright? makes you feel what?" April asked. Mei looked at her and took a breath " it makes me feel so...Dirty...and..Oh god damn it! I promised her and Her and I would match for Halloween!" she said going over to the sales lady she smiled " Excuse me I am looking for matching Dresses, one for myself and my niece, I was thinking kinda like Sophia the First and her Older sister. Do you have anything like that?" she asked nicely. The older lady smiled " Ye, in fact we do, Were you looking to go full out costume?" the woman asked. Mei nodded " Yes the whole Shebang, even down to the necklaces, It's out first Halloween together since she was 3 and she batted those adorable little eyelashes at me and talked me into a dress." she said laughing.

An Hour later Mei walked out of the shop with at least 5 bags. Her phone went off of all the times for her phone to go off in her back pocket. Sighing she turned and looked at April " April, I don't care how this sounds.. but for the love of all things nerdy please reach in my ass pocket and get out my phone, Cop a feel if you want, consider it payment." she said turning around and sticking her ass out towards April, she waited and instead heard a camera click, turning around with wide eyes " Seriously?!" she said helplessly. April laughed and pulled out her phone and handed it to her taking a couple of the bags and heading towards a small cafe across the street. Mei followed closely behind. After being seated Mei's phone went off again and she looked down at the Phone both texts were from Jon .

_**So Phil and I have been together all day and honestly he is pretty cool. However we got an interesting picture from April, Damn Babe you in that Dress... had to shift around a bit. ;) **_

_**- Jon **_

Mei looked up at April and lifted an eyebrow before looking down at the second text

_**Seriously woman?! Are you straight up trying to kill me with that ass?! I see how it goes I'm not around and have April feel you up, Im slightly hurt, so Um when do I get to feel you up huh? I can't wait for that. **_

_**- Jon **_

Mei choked on her tea she was drinking and looked up at April " Are you trying to get me in trouble here?!" she laughed setting her cup down and responding while April laughed.

_**First off that dress is for Halloween, Jo has a matching one. I made you have to shift around huh. you keep talking like that and I will make your interviews pretty fucking awkward Mister Moxley, I will make those pants tighter than you can imagine. 2nd I will have you know not only did she get to see my ass like that she got to touch it as well, besides who said you couldn't grab my ass? I mean trust me sweetheart you have quite the ass yourself, who said I am not going to crack off and grab yours? I mean I have thought about it, and other things as well. Yeah I'm just gonna let you think about that one while you sit there with your bros... Have Fun with that. **_

_**- Lani**_

Mei laughed and showed April the text who nodded her head and handed the phone back to Mei who sent it. Sitting her phone down they both went about ordering lunch as April looked over at Mei " So Rumor in the Diva's locker room is Stephanie and Triple H are trying to get you to train and become a Diva, why don't you take them up on it? I mean according to Phil you are by no means unskilled in the ring. Plus You and Me in a match would be EPIC!" April gushed. Mei chuckled and shook her head " I feel like i am chasing my tail when it comes to this, I told Steph I had no problem being a manager, but i didn't want anymore than that, I mean yeah i can handle myself but I don't want to be in a spot light, I am hardly someone that people should look up look up too, plus I have my own personal reasons. "

Mei stopped and looked up from her menu worried " I just have this guy feeling, why all the sudden would they want me to work Medical when we have a ton of house shows to work over here? I have a horrible feeling that Stephanie and Triple H have something up their Sleeve so I wanna ask you something April, I don't know what they have planned for me but I have a feeling they have something planned, So I want to ask.. Do you think you could show me a few things in the ring in case they decide to throw me into some kind of something would you mind showing me a few moves and reversals? I don't want to ask the guys I would rather this be out thing ya know?" she asked quietly. April smiled kindly and reached her hand over and grabbed Mei's nodding " I would love to show you some things, Don't worry I won't tell anyone not even Phil" she winked as they started looking at their menus.

Jon was sitting in his room waiting for Mei to come back, All day she had been on his mind, ever since those text messages he had been thinking. He was willing to wait for her to be ready for the next step, He found himself willing to wait however long it took her and strangely it did not bother him as much as it would if it were anyone else. He found himself completely content with her just being there with him. He had never had that kind of contentment with anyone. She had sent him a picture a while ago with her tongue hanging out and her eyes crossed, she had no make up on and her glasses on her face, and she was never more beautiful. Smiling lightly he looked up at the ceiling and adjusted the front of his pants. It was decided, and Joe was right. Earlier Joe and told Jon that he was the Rory Williams to Mei's Amy Pond, the Jon would gladly wait 2,000 years for her without blinking an eye. And god damn it if he was not right.

7:30 PM a knock came on his door Jon looked up from the TV then moved to answer the door. Opening the door he found April on the other side smiling " Hi Ambrose sorry for just coming up here bit Um I have this chick in my car who is completely out of it, I don't think her legs could function if she wanted them too." she explained laughing as she started leading him towards the car " She has been randomly singing too, she has done the Time Warp 6 times, Let It Go 4 times, she has been Horny Like the Devil 3 times and an American Idiot once." April told him as she opened the car door for him. Jon looked in biting his lip to keep from laughing as Mei's head rolled toward him a smile gracing her face " OH my god April brought me a present! and FUCKING DELICIOUS ONE TOO! Hey tell me can i take you home?" she winked reaching her hand out and stroked his cheek, Jon stepped closer and slipped his arms under her lifting her easily and taking her out of the car.

April smiled as she closed the door and Mei looked at her " April you are amazing, why we have not done this sooner is beyond fucking me! but I can talk nerdy to you and you damn well know how to talk back just as nerdy I love it! OH NO MY BAGS! " Mei said trying to sit up, Jon tightened his arms around her shaking his head " Babe I'll have Joe come down and get them if that is Alright with April. Has she had dinner?" he asked April.

April nodded her head " yeah we ate a huge meal about an hour ago which is what I think brought on the sleepiness. Poor thing. I was thinking while you and Joe come and get all 16 of her bags, I can help her get ready for bed if you want." she offered. Jon nodded and looked down at a very tired and amused looking Mei. Mei opened her mouth " A.J just wants to get me naked... I'm ok with this!" Mei mumbled as her head lulled over onto Jon shoulder as they opened the door, carrying her into the room Jon set her on the bed in she sitting position leaving the room to go get Joe.

Mei looked at A.J smiling as the other woman helped her change into one of Jon's shirts and some underwear " I had fun today thank you for spending the day with me. I see why Phil loves you so much, you are someone i would be proud to call my sister in law April" Mei said hugging A.J after she was finally dressed. April hugged her back and smiled with tears in her eyes " Thank you Mei that means so much coming from you, Now get some sleep, tomorrow afternoon our mission begins." she winked.

The last thing Mei remembered was laying on Jon's pillow before blackness over took her.


	15. Chapter 15- Authors Note Gobble Gobble

HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!

I just wnated to stop and lt everyone know that Chapter 15 will be up either tomorrow night or Friday! I have not given up on the story at al things have just been super busy!

I hope everyone stays safe and has a very HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

See you in the next couple days!

Mashella Snape


	16. Chapter 16- Guys just wanna have fun

AUTHORS NOTE : This Chapter is going to not focus on Mei but we are going to go back and go through the Previous day with Jon and the guys I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 15- Guys just wanna have fun.

Jon watched as Mei and April walked off arm and arm talking leaving himself with Phil and Bryan and Both men were staring at in intently smiling. " What?" Jon said looking at the two, Bryan chuckled and shook his head " Nothing man just, When I met you way back when after everything that went down, Never I never thought you would give anyone a chance again. I mean no offense but Even with that Succubus that you were with back then were you actually happy." Bryan told him. Jon looked over at him, he had completely forgotten that Bryan had been there when that whole thing went down. Punk laughed " I have a question, was her name Anne by chance?" He asked looking over at Jon. Jon looked over at Bryan who was looking at Punk just as confused as he was when he looked back at Punk " Yeah, Anne. Why?" Jon asked as the waitress dropped off the check.

Punk looked between the other two men then started laughing while looking up at the sky " You guys are so lucky you are sitting down, I've met her before, never impressed me tried to get in my pants after i got hired here. She Fucking applied here a Job here a couple months ago.. Steph turned her down flat on her ass as soon as she saw her name. Told her she would not have someone with her Loose morals putting her superstars against one another! Think about it this way dude, She Screwed you, " Phil said to Jon before Bryan piped up " and then Stephanie screwed her! Full Circle!" Bryan added chuckling as he shook his head.

Jon blinked a few times as what they were saying sunk in, and when it had He started laughing as he took out his wallet to pay his bill as all 3 men stood up. Phil turned and looked at them So does anyone actually know where the hell we are supposed to be going for these interviews? Because I have not heard a damn thing." He said walking towards the street to grab a cab. Bryan laughed " I heard we are all supposed to just report to the Arena, that alot of them are Call In's and the ones were we actually have to go to the places are not for a few more days. " He said as a car pulled up in front of them.

3 hours later Joe, Jon and Colby were huddled around a speaker phone doing their interviews with a translator on hand in case they needed it.

Jon was texting back and forth with Punk daring each other to say different things during their Interviews, both of them damn well knowing that Mei as not listening to them so she would not be yelling at them later for it.

" Then we have Dean Ambrose, The Lunatic Fringe. In recent weeks you seem to have taken with this Mystery girl Kalisa. On the last Monday Night Raw, That tiny little lady ran into the ring and saved you from Bray Wyatt. So tell us Dean what is the deal with Kalisa?" The Intervewer asked over the phone. Jon looked around at his brothers and cleared his throat shrugging his shoulders " Kalisa yeah that is her name. We uh we have seen her around backstage quite a bit, and she she is bit like us , we protect those who stand for justice and she very much is. I could have handled Bray but she got lucky and helped solve the problem." Jon said carefully.

Sitting back his phone vibrated in his pocket, pulling it out he opened the text.

Dude are you still in your interview cause they got Bryan, Kofi and I locked in a room for different phone interviews. Like seriously packed in here like rats. Seriously we should all go grab lunch.

- Punk

Jon laughed and showed the text to Joe who nodded his head, Jon responded they were done before putting the phone back in his pocket, They continued their interview. About 5 minutes later his phone went off again, sighing he rolled his eyes and took out his phone as he took a drink of his water it was a picture forward from punk . Opening it he choked on the water when he opened it, There stood Mei in an Blue dress with a what looked like a built in corset her tits were looking fantastic, Her long brown hair was down and air dried, He could tell because it was waving and she was smiling in the mirror April was obviously behind her but you could still see those dark blue eyes just a shining. Putting down his water he caught his breath and looked around the room as he felt his pants tighten a bit. Joe looked over at him confused, Jon handed him his phone and cleared his throat. Joe's eyes widened before he bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud however if his shoulders shook anymore his chair was going to fall over. Taking back his phone

Jon raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, Joe waved his hand and mouthed ' tell you in a bit'. Jon nodded and they finished up the interview, leaving the room they went and walked around.

Walking into catering Jon and Joe were talking about getting slammed around by Ryback the last week when i chair flew out in front of them causing Colby to jump up and try to kick the chair. Jon looked up and saw Punk and Bryan sitting there looking them. Jon sat down and laughed at Colby who was glaring at the chair, looking over at Joe " dude what the hell were you laughing about when I showed you that picture? I thought you were gonna bust a nut holding in that laughter." he said pulling out his phone and checking it.

Joe laughed and looked over at him " Last night here and I were watching Doctor Who and we were talking about who is more badass River Song or Clara Oswald." Joe said chuckling. Punk's head shot up " She is Clara! Hands down she is Clara Oswald!" punk said looking back down at his phone. Jon sat there and blinked then looked back down at the picture " But Clara had on a red dress not a blue one when you first see her , why would Mei choose Blue?" He asked looked at her beautiful face on the screen.

Joe laughed as Punk's Phone went off and Jon looked up at his friend " She's a Ravenclaw. That is her Hogwarts House. She does not partake in drama, she is very intelligent, she gets along well with everyone she is Ravenclaw. and their colors are Blue and Bronze." Joe explained shrugging his shoulders. Jon chuckled and shook his head " I have never seen someone a Nerdy as her.. its fucking adorable." Jon said shaking his head. Joe laughed " wait until she starts talking in quotes or you get her started on the Harry Potter books." he said taking a drink of his water as his stomach rumbled loudly. Jon looked down and answered a text when Punk started laughing loudly as he thudded his head down on the table. Bryan looked u from his phone and over at punk before looking over at Jon and shrugging his shoulders and looking back at Punk . Phil picked up his head with tears rolling down his face while still laughing as he held out his phone and set it int he middle of the table.

Jon and Bryan stood up and looked down at the phone, on the screen was a picture of Mei looking extremely tired with her arms loaded with bags and her ass sticking out at april with a caption under that read " Sorry babe but i mean look at that ass she wants me to spank it.. I might be leaving you." Bryan started laughing while Jon chuckled. Joe can back over with a sandwich and looked down at the phone " ah the Mei's version of hey get my cell out of my back pocket pose" he said picking up punks phone and answering AJ before handing punk back his phone " I told her to smack her ass it Jiggles" Joe said chuckling.

Later that afternoon the guys got out of their car and headed into the motel. Jon went and plopped on the couch picking up a controller " alright which one of you bitches wants to take me on?" he said. Joe jumped in and they started playing, Joe cleared his throat " so what do you think about Mei being the medic for the this tour?" he asked Jon.

Jon shrugged " man she is doing something she obviously loves I mean she didn't become a Doctor because the view was nice. Honestly I am more worried about this Bray Wyatt thing man. He is a big guy and she is just alittle chick and yeah i know she can defend herself but if he blind sides her and she ends up hurt, even on accident.. I'll stomp him into the ground Joe." Jon said quietly. Joe nodded his head " I know what you mean, she will not tell me a god damn thing which worries me what Stephanie and Hunter have in store for her, Mei knows what she is capable of taking on but i think the might have blind sided her. Maybe I can see if Trinity would mind showing her some moves." He sad looking over at his friend noticing him relax.

Jon nodded his head and let out a breath he had been holding. Colby came over and took the controller from Jon who went to take a shower.

about 7 Pm the guys were fed and watching some tv when a small knock came at the door. Jon got up and opened it seeing April in front of im... ALONE. he waited til she spoke before he freaked out, April smiled at him and lead him to the car. Opening the door Mei looked up at him her blue eyes were so dark from being exhausted but she was laughing " Oh my god if you are not a sight for sore eyes, tell me gorgeous. what are the chances i can go home with you!?" Jon laughed and picked her up bridal style with her arms around his neck as she carried on " Oh oh oh my gaaaaaawd i am going to make you a ringtone tomorrow, I'm thinking' When it's time by Green Day! have you ever heard that song?! go listen to that song!" she chirped as they waked into the room and he put her to bed.

GUYS I AM SO SO SORRY ABOUT THAT WAIT i will be updating as soon as possible from now on.


	17. Chapter 17- Dear God

Chapter 16 - Dear God

Early morning hours brought sunlight through the windows and straight into Mei's eyes, cracking them open she groaned lightly as her cell phone went off while she looked around the room. The first thing she noticed was the arm and was around her waist and the hand splayed across her ribcage ' oh god please do not let that be AJ, Imagine that Oh Hi Phil yeah its cool just spooning your girlfriend' she thought to herself. Looking up over her shoulder she smiled, There was Jon's sleeping peaceful face. she ran her hand lightly over his arm and up to his hand where she threaded her fingers with his as she reached down and kissed the tip of his thumb. Ignoring her phone she rolled over so she was facing him and lightly traced her fingers over his face.

When he was sleeping is when he looked the most at peace, slowly she traced her fingers over his eyebrows and with a feather light touch down his nose. she then went forward and ran her thumb over his bottom lip which caused him to twitch slightly. smiling she looked down and noticed what he was wearing which was nothing but his boxers. a blush over took her cheeks as she leaned her head over and kissed his chest lightly while her hand ran up to rest on his neck. Jon moved a bit which caused Mei to stop and rest her head on his chest while her fingers danced small patterns over his chest.

Jon stirred when he felt something on his chest, reaching up he grabbed the offending thing, cracking his eye open and looking down to be met with a mess of wavy brown hair, smiling he let go of her hand on his chest before reaching up and sliding his fingers into her hair. Mei opened her eyes and smiled against his chest before earning down and kissing it again before she tilted her head up and looked at him through her eyelashes. Jon looked down, the first thing he noticed was her eyes, they were so such a dark blue they were almost Violet. Smiling he cleared his throat " that has got to be the most beautiful sight I have ever woke up too. Clara the Impossible Ravenclaw looking up at me with those eyes that could melt anyone." He said. Mei shivered his voice was even more gravelly than usual and it sent a bolt right through her and straight to her panties.

Smiling Mei threw her leg over Jon's wait and puled herself up to straddle him, smiling down at him she gathered her hair up and moved it out of her face before leaning down and kissing him. Jon smiled and placed his hand on the back of her head pulling her lips to his. Mei moaned lightly as she kissed him while her fingers thread themselves into his hair. smirking an idea hit her, she was feeling brave moving around a bit she started to grin against Jon lap and the reaction was instant. Jon moaned lightly into her mouth as his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her down closer to him.

Nothing had ever felt more right to Mei as she continued to grind down on Jon, and he was enjoying it as well the evidence was clear against her thigh and center. sitting u straight she reached down and lifted her shirt up and threw it across the room leaving her in her bra and panties. Jon on the the other hand laid back and took her in for a minute , she was slim but not scary skinny like some of the Diva's. Her C cups were heaving up and down from all of their rigorous activity which made him want to rip her bra off and take them into his mouth, and dear god those curves they went on for days. Reaching up he places his hand on her cheek which she instantly nestled into it with her face as he slowly slid it down to her chin down her throat and then slowed down as he ran his hand down the center of her chest. sitting up slightly he buried his face in her neck placing kisses and bites along her collarbone as his hand grabbed the front of her bra fully ready to rip it off, all he had to do was yank. Mei was breathing hard wondering what he was going to do grinding down on his lap and let out a breathy moan when all the sudden Stephanie's ringtone went off from her phone.

Jon growled " Fucking Ignore that" he told her as he pulled his head back and looked at her. Mei looked at hm with a small sad smile before moving his hand " I can't I was supposed to meet her today. I am so so sorry." she told hm moving his hand she got up and moved over to the phone and answering.

" Stephanie, how can i help you this morning?" Mei asked as she tried to keep her breathing steady, chuckling came from the other end " Good Morning Meilani, Dad was wondering if you were coming by today with the new sketches. He keeps joking he is going to have you draw one up for him." Stephanie said through the line. Mei chuckled as she looked over at Jon who was still laying on the bed but now has the blanket lifted up and his eyes closed mumbling to himself " Dirty old Nuns, Dead puppies, drowning Kittens, Vicki naked screaming excuse me...there we go!" he smiled lowering the blanket as his erection went down . Mei covered her mouth and cleared her throat " Yeah steph i am drop them off when the guys go to the gym..if the guys go o the gym. If anything i'll send them over with Roman." she told the older women. " Great! have a great day Mei" Stephanie said . Mei smiled " you too steph." she said as she hung up her phone ad turned to look at Jon " VICKI NAKED YELLING EXCUSE ME?!" she said loudly as she crossed her arms and looking at him shocked.

after Mei got her shower and got ready for the day she went into the living area to see the other guys packing up. Sitting on the couch she looked around and then up at them silently smiling. Joe turned his head and looked at Mei " Morning baby girl. How did you sleep?" he asked zipping up his bag. Lifting her eyebrow she tilted her head and looked at him as she crossed her arms. " I slept just fine and C blocked by Stephanie. I thought you guys might want a heads up Vince came over too and she says he wants to see the new designs, but something tells me there is more too it. I smell a trap. " she aid lowly looking over at the door that was between her and jon before looking back over at Joe. Standing up he crossed his arms and nodded " you think he is going to plop you in something while we are over here?" he asked seriously. Mei shrugged her shoulders before her eyes got wide " Oh that mother fucker!" she cried out looking up at Colby and Joe " They asked me to be the ringside medic.. right there, out for all to see, and right there were Bray can get his hands on me!" she explained looking down at her hands.

Joe growled lightly and looked around " we will figure this out, however mom and dad called me this morning. They went up to Chicago to visit your mom, aka check shit out and make sure the grandparents are not raising hell. He replaced the door but your mom said they are thinking about moving there, he told me to try to talk to you about getting the fuck out of there kid. Your choice i threw it out there " he said walking over putting his hand on her shoulder . Mei sighed when where was a knock on the door.

Joe looked down at Mei confused, looking up at him she shrugged her shoulders and looked over at the door that Joe was walking towards. Mei stood up and crossed her arms over her midsection as the door flew open, and what jumped in the door made her smile.

Jonathan AKA "Solo" to Mei and Josh Fatu the Uso brothers. Mei smiled widely " My other boys! where have you been hiding?!" she said walking over to the with her arms opened they ran towards her and wrapped her in their arms chuckling. The bedroom door opened and Jon stepped out of the bedroom and looked at the sight of his girl wrapped by the twins. chuckling he shook his head and stood next to Joe.

Mei's phone started going off " Dreidel,Dreidel ,Dreidel I made you out of clay." from South Park was filling the room. Unwrapping herself from the twins she reached in her back pocket and pulled out her phone answering "Colt, you might to bitch slap Phil when he gets home next my good friend. Cause if you don't I will. He changed your ringtone on my phone." she said walking around the room. Colt laughed into her ear " Shebro curious, what the hell did he change it to?!" he asked. Mei chuckled " The Dreidel song from South Park. Holy shit hey while i have you on the phone...Have you seen My Sailor Mars seatbelt buckle belt? I have not seen that damn thing since...well since the last time i was over there 6 months ago!" she said stretching her ' bad' arm above her head.

Colby watched her and jumped up off the couch pointing at her arm and waving to get Joe's attention. " She has her sling off!" he whispered to the guys. All of them Including the twins looked over at her and glared as Mei walked around the room.

" Yeah fucking hell I found that thing forever ago, I can drop it off at your place where do you want me to leave it?" Colt asked over the phone. Mei turned around and noticed Jon and Joe glaring at her and the twins looking confused between their cousin and his adopted little sister. Mei looked at them and cocked an eyebrow" Leave it in the living room. On my useless ass computer desk. so tell me what makes you call today?" she asked as she noticed them looking at her arm she mouthed ' I'm Fine no pain at all' before she started pacing again. " You are correct, I was wondering if you had any ideas for Punk's birthday. I mean you always plan the party and it always blows everyone's fucking mind." Colt said.

Mei chuckled " Christ.. you know what I think this is out of my hands this year. I think you need to talk to April and if she hits a snag i can help her but if she is going to be in his life it is time she plans his shit. Ya know what I mean, its not so much a Fuck You kinda thing, but more of a test. see how well she really knows him. Honestly I was going to do a Batman themed party so let her know what and we will see how she does. But Hey sorry bro i hate to cut you off but i have to get to the arena. Fire me a text once you talk to ape?" Mei said moving over to the couch to grab her hoodie " Yeah not a problem Doll Face, Be careful alright make sure Moxley takes care of you!" Colt said in a serious tone. Mei chuckled and looked over at Jon who was watching her closely " I will make sure Moxley takes care of me, but see you are hindering that because I'm fucking hungry mate." she said hanging up the phone walking over to Jon she reached her arm out and then grabbed her bag walking by him she headed towards the door.

Walking into the Arena that day Chaos was in full swing, Mei carefully moved around the the people in front of her while the guys had a bit more of a problem due to their size. Moving carefully she moved around and started walking towards where she thought the main guys office. looking down at her folder and ran into someone, sighing she closed her eyes and mumbled " God damn it! Seriously I have GOT to stop looking down while I walk." she mumbled to herself looking up her eyes widened at the badge on the person in front of her ' Senior Lead Medical Staff'. Mei looked up " Wait a minute! I was told you were not coming be here something about your wife having a baby? Congratulations by the way! " she said smiling. The man in front of her laughed and shook his head " My wife had out baby 3 weeks ago. she gave birth to a good sized healthy baby girl." He told her smiling. The smile slowly left Mei's face as her eyes widened slowly she felt the color slowly raining from her face, quickly she fixed the smile back on her face and placed her arm on his arm " well that is fantastic congratulations! If you will excuse me, I need to find April and Trinity." she told him turning left and heading in the direction of the women's locker room.

After pretty much kicking in the door her eyes darted around the room before they landed on April over in the corner, walking over slowly she plopped on the seat next to her and looked over at the smaller woman. April looked over and smiled " Hey Mei, Oh god are you alright you are pale like pale pale. What happened?" April asked putting a hand on Mei's arm. Trinity heard April talking and walked over looking at Mei before kneeling down in to front of Mei and placed on her knee. Mei looked at the two women and noticed they were the only 3 in the Locker room. " They lied to me, Glenn lied to me to get me over here for them! They told me that the head medical guys wife was scheduled to have a baby. She had a baby girl 3 weeks ago. That means that I am here for something else.. and I don't know what they want with me but it can't be good. I don't know what to do here if i tell Jon or Joe they are going to flip shit! I don't.." Mei stopped when she felt herself begin to panic she leaned over ans tuck her head between her knees.

AJ and Trinity looked at each other as each placed a hand on her back AJ sighed and looked around then back down at Mei " Alright here is what we are going to do, we are going to find someone to sit with you in catering so we know you are in public and well watched, we are going to find Punk and Jimmy maybe they will have some idea what is going on here" she said looking over at her friend. Mei looked up and nodded quietly as she got up from the bench.

Walking through the halls she stayed close between Trinity and AJ her eyes darting around nervously. Walking into catering the girls smiled when they spotted the perfect table, Around it were an array or guys to keep Mei safe. Around the table set Chris Jericho, John Cena, Randy Orton, Paul Heyman and Cesaro. Walking over with their arms around Mei they smiled at the guys, " Evening guys we were wondering if you could help us, we need a nice group of tough strong men to sit with Mei while we run a small errand more importantly Glenn needs to stay the hell away from her." Trinity said looking at Jericho. Chris nodded and moved a chair out next to him for Mei who looked at the girls. Trinity smiled and looked at Mei nodding " Chris will make sure you are safe he is friends with all the boys, however don't let anything out til we get back with the guys." Mei nodded as she listened to Trinity. Turning around she moved moved around the table carefully and sat down next to Chris silently as her eyes traveled all over the place.

After a while most of the guys had gone off to tend to the things they needed to do which left Mei, Chris and Paul sitting at the table.

Paul looked over at Mei and then looked at Chris almost worried, Chris shrugged his shoulders and looked over at the quiet younger woman.

" You know, I think I remember you. used to talk about his little sister all the time. By chance would you be the famous and i quote ' Mouthy little shit known as Meilani'" Paul asked leaning his arms on the table looking at her. Mei had been taking a drink out of her water bottle Chris had been nice enough to go get her and nodded her head " Yep, that would be me, then again people where i used to work at knew him as ' Punk ass piss poor excuse for a Wingman' so i guess it evens out" she replied giving him a weak smile. Chris let out a bark of laughter and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as Paul moved over to sit right next to her " So tell us why exactly do you need protecting exactly?" Chris asked looking over at her.

Mei sighed and looked over at the 2 men " Long story short i am sure you have seen that is going down with Stephanie and Hunter using me as something against The Shield aka Dean, well I was asked to come over here to work as the lead medical staff because I have my medical degree and can work with injuries like it is a second nature. They gave me some story about how the lead med had to stay behind because his wife was set to have a baby and couldn't come. I ran into him this morning, He's here his wife had their baby 3 weeks ago! I have no idea why they lied to get me over here but it can't be good." she said quietly looking down at the table then back up at the two men.

Chris let out a sigh as he looked around and Paul looked shocked " I have been here a long time i don't think they would do something that would put you in danger, I mean no offense here miss to you or your ability to defend yourself, but you are very Petite. Do you think they might have you kidnapped or something?" Paul asked quietly. Mei shrugged her shoulder " I don't know but for the love of god please don't call me miss. I just... these guys are fucking huge! I'm sure if one of them picked me up they might snap me in half, granted I could kick one of them in the balls but, eventually they are going to get up and be just as pissed as they are when they went down. Trin and Ape went to go find the guys and try to come up with some kind of plan so keep me ' protected' " she said chuckling.

Paul and Chris nodded as they looked over at the door that had just flown open, IN walked a very pissed off looking Joe, Jon and Punk followed by April, Trinity and the Twins. Walking up to the table Joe stuck out his hand to Chris who took it with respect and smiled " You know ladies when you left her with us you never told us she was going to be so quiet, I mean hell we just got her talking when you walked in." Chris said wrapping his arm a bit tighter around Mei's shoulders and looking over the guys. Mei chuckled and looked over at Jon who looked ready to kill. Joe sat down and looked over at Mei " You know what I am going to say.. you have 5 minutes before I need bail... Go!" He snapped crossing his arms across his massive chest. Everyone looked from ' Roman' which was what mode he was in over to Mei who had straightened her back and was gaining color back in her face at an alarming rate.

Punk took a step back shaking his head and moving April behind him while the twins sighed loudly and hung their heads, Jon, Chris and Paul all looked at them confused before Mei spoke with a growl in her voice " I know you sure as fuck are not speaking to me in that tone Joseph Anoa'i, Now you wanna try that one again?" she said. Jon was taken aback a bit, Her voice was lower than usual but it was calm and it actually scared him a bit with the danger in her calm tone which caused him to take a step back next to Punk.

Roman looked at her his eyes were locked with hers and to all of them they had never looked more like siblings then they did in that moment. " You damn well heard me, What the fuck is this shit that I am being told. They lied to you to get you over here, How the fuck are you not raging pissed the fuck off because I'll tell you what little girl, that shit does not fly in my book." He told her as his jaw set firmly.

Mei stood up and smirking and slammed her hand down hard in the middle of the table causing everyone including Joe to jump and their eyes to widen " First of all you stubborn mother fucker, You will not speak to me like I am some kind of trouble making teenager so next time I say ' Do you want to try that again' it usually means do you wanna shut your cock sucker of a mouth and rethink what you are about to say. Second of all I know about as much as you do I ran into the lead medic today and he is very much here and his wife is very much not pregnant anymore which means someone is talking out of their ass because they want me here real fuckin bad. Now for those with the disadvantage of Slow men-fucking-tality, Do. you. want. to . try. that...AGAIN?!" she finished snapping so loudly at him it echoed though the room causing everyone including Joe to jump slightly as he leaned back in his seat. Everyone was looking between the two of them, and all of them gasped when Joe looked down and mumbled " I'm sorry." Mei straightened her back and looked at him, her jaw was set " You're damn straight you are. Now I want to know what the plan is because at this rate all all Stephanie and Paul have to do are snap their fingers and this Deliverance Mother Fuck could snatch me off the Toilet for all we know." she said looking over the entire group.


	18. Chapter 18- Hit me with your BEST shot

Chapter 17- Hit me with your BEST shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Meilani Acker.

Authors Note: Merry Christmas everyone! I hope everyone is having a great Hoiday!

The plan had been simple, Mei was to stick close to the inner circle she had at all times. Mei was sitting in The Shields lock room with the door locked, her tablet was in her lap with her music playing on her phone speakers. A knock came a the door causing Mei to look up curiously she got up slowly looking around for something to use as a weapon she grabbed a hair brush and moved slowly towards the door " Who is it?" she called out as she pressed her ear against the door.

A voice chuckled on the other side " It's Mick Foley! Punk told me you were in here,Do you mind if I come in?" He asked kindly. Mei unlocked the door and opened it slowly smiling at him " Hi Mick! so sorry about that come on in!" she said opening the door for him then closing and locking it behind him. Mick looked at her then the door as he sat down " SO, what is going on there little lady what is up with all the undisclosed Meilani location and the locked doors?" he asked.

After explaining everything to him, Mick shook his head and sat back on the couch " Have you talked to Vince himself?" he asked. Mei shook her head " No I brought up the Idea to Phil and I thought he was going to have a small brain aneurysm, His face turned all red and he started breathing heavy and his eye was twitching. If I had not been looking at it like a Doctor I would have pissed myself at the sight of him." she said leaning her elbows on her knees and running her fingers through her hair before sitting up and looking up at him " Besides I have to have someone to go with me and Mick he tried to let them Sacrifice his daughter to Mark!" she said looking at him with wide eyes. Mick laughed and nodded his head " Yeah but Steph knew what she was doing, she was not too far in over her head. I think you should talk to Vince and if you want I'll take you. However i did notice you said you asked Punk, but why not one of the shield boys?" Mick asked putting his feet up on the chair in front of him.

Mei took a breath and bit her lip before looking over at Mick with just her eyes " Well Joe is giving me space, Colby is a bit... skiddish around me now a days and Jon is trying to act like nothing is wrong and all that however...I can see the nervousness in him when every i start to get annoyed." she said shrugging her shoulders. Mick looked at her with his arms crossed over her chest and blinked before moving his hand motioning her to continue her story with a smirk on his face. Mei took a breath and hung her head " when we first got over here and i figured out the situation. Joe might have been on the verge of losing his shit and made the mistake of talking down to me a bit and i lost it and ripped him a new ass" she mumbled while running her fingers through her hair before she looked over at Mick. Mick was biting his finger laughing " I know. because Vince was walking into catering when you were ripping Reigns his new asshole, I think he said his favorite line was ' Now for those with the disadvantage of slow mentality'. You all are worried about whatever is going to happen but sweetheart you can hold your own in every way. Now with that said i have looked at the script for Raw tonight and I see you have a scene where you run into Bray Wyatt and his Gang of Goons." Mick said setting the script in front of her.

Mei had lost a shade of color already but she was Ghost white by the time Mick was done talking. She nodded as she read the script " I see were this is going we have Survivor Series is this Sunday... they are trying to build up massive heat between the two factions.. I get that so Mister Foley here is my question" she sad looking up at him. Mick leaned forward smiling as he watched this tiny little thing tear apart the logic behind the script she looked up at him with her huge blue eyes and he could see how everyone took to her so easily as she smiled at him " Are you willing to help me build up a shit ton of heat to this feud?" she asked looking at the older man Mick nodded and from there they started plotting.

Mei was walking through the hall of the arena that were she had been pointed for hair and make up. Raw had already started when Trips had told her to report to hair and make up and She knew it was bullshit, the halls were dark how stupid did they think she was? Coming to an intersection she took a breath and put her hands on her hips, she could feel someone watching her so she turned around. The next thing she felt was a fabric bag going over her head, a hand over her mouth and a pair of arms around her waist as she started to thrash around against her kidnappers.

After being thrown over what she assumed was a shoulder they walked for a bit she was starting to get a bit scared. She heard a door open and someone breathing heavy as she was thrown down carefully on the a couch where she started fighting back again. " Quit struggling and this will go nice and easy, Get that damn camera ready. Get her in position." the voice said as the person tired her hands together. Mei started breathing hard, Ok now she was scared she pulled her knees up to her chest and even thought she knew she was not going to be able to wrap her arms around her knees.

Someone moved around to stand behind her , Mei stiffened as silent tears started to run down her face. The bag was lifted and a gag was put into place while her eyes adjusted she looked around. There before her stood Erick Rowen and Luke Harper and a camera man which meant...

" Once I walked her though the field to show her the beauty of the world so she would understand the Evil that lies inside man. But it seems dear Kalisa here does not understand that Evil that lies inside The Shield, You claim you stand for justice, but really you stand for nothing but aggression, anger, and greed. You work to gain for nobody but yourselves. So I have taken it upon myself to save dear Kalisa here." Bray said as her grabbed her face in his fingers, tears were flowing freely down her face which made what make up she did have on to run down her face, she knew her hair was a mess and she was terrified as Bray continued as he brought his face right next to hers and forced her to look straight into the camera " To save her from the evil you will taint her with if i do not save her from the evil of man! Now the question is.. are you going to sacrifice your match to save her.. or are you going to prove to her and the WORLD that she is just another thing for you to gain, another trophy on the shelf for one Dean Ambrose. Will you save her or will you leave her for the buzzards?" Bray finished laughing into the camera as he stroked the side of her face causing her to try to flinch back.

The Camera turned off and Bray looked over at Mei smiling " Sorry about this but we have to leave you this way, You will understand. I hope to meet you on better terms eventually." he said walking out of the room with the camera man behind him.

Mei sat there for what felt like hours even though she knew it had only been minutes, the tears had lessened for bit now but she was starting to lose hope they would find her so she started trying to get out of the ropes.

Bailing out of the ring had been easy for Joe and Jon Now they had to find her that was the challenge. Jon stood there while Joe talked to a couple of the diva's who sadly had not seen her. Jon bent over and took a breath as his stomach twisted into knots. Turning around he spotted Mick, hitting Joe on the arm he nodded his head towards before walking over to him " Mick for the love of fucking Christ tell me you know where she is, everyone says they saw her with you last!" Jon said grabbing the other man by the shoulders. Mick looked around and placed and hand on Jon and Joe's shoulders leading them towards and empty room.

" I know where they told her to go, But you never heard this from me, and the Camera man has been told to stay for when you find her so stay in character got it? this was made to piss you off and it is working... stay mad...stay furious.. remember how mad you are when you are if you see any bumps, scrapes, bruises, and tears. remember how mad you are and you use that on Sunday because they think this is going to distract you but I am telling you how do not let it distract you but to use it to help you. Do you Understand?" Mick asked the two men. Joe looked over at Jon whose face was stone still but his eyes were a mix of Fury and Fear as they moved over to Joe as he nodded.

Mei had managed to loosen the gag in her mouth to where she could breath a bit easier and the rope she has been working at on her wrists were starting to rub it raw because it stung every time she flinched. ' they fucking chose the match. that or everyone in this fucking business is as fucking dense as i think they are and never saw me walk by them!' she thought to herself as her eyes darted around the room. ' Come on Mick for the love of god i can't take much more of this, its dry and warm in here I can feel the nose bleed coming on.' she thought hanging her head a bit.

Mei went to get up thinking she was free to do so when she noticed something around her waist, Looking down she found a rope tied around her waist and groaning she shifted around and winced as the rope rubbed against her wrists again. Taking a deep breath she hang down and closed her eyes. after a few seconds she was almost ready to cry again when she heard it, the sound of footsteps outside the door. Relief washed over her and the tears started flowing again when the door flew open. Joe, Jon and Colby followed by camera man burst into the door. Mei started crying all over again, the only problem for her poor heart was the look of complete helplessness on his face.

Jon's POV

Never had it been so hard to stay in character, but He and the guys knew they had made it when they noticed the camera man sitting outside the door. They watched him lift the camera and start filming them as they walked down the hall, Opening the door the sight before him was like a punch to the gut, Her hair was a mess her eyeliner and mascara were running down her face from crying yet the tears were still flowing, Her wrists looked red and raw from most likely trying to get out of the rope. She looked so helpless and small in that moment. The camera man started waking around as he filmed the reactions. Joe and Colby shoved him out of the room as Jon knelt in front of Mei he placed his fingers on her chin softly which caused her to flinch and try to move her head away. Joe untied the rope from her waist while Jon took the gag out of her mouth when a sob tore from her mouth, reaching out " Babe I'm gonna pick you up and take you back to the locker room alright?" he asked her softly. Mei looked up at him with her wide eyes filled with tears she nodded. Picking her up bridal style they headed back to the locker room.

Walking in they set her on the couch, Joe sat next to her with her head on his shoulder stroking her hair while Jon knelt in front of her and very slowly and carefully started untying her hands. as soon as the rope dropped to the floor Jon felt a rage build up inside him that he had never felt before, taking her hands in his he slowly turned them over looking at the rope burn that had left her wrists so raw and a bit bloody. Looking up at her face he noticed she had a couple bruises on the side of her chin from him grabbing her. Colby walked up and placed a hand on his friends shoulder " I'll go get a medic to come and look at her and wrap those wrists you guys stay here with her alright?" He said quietly while Jon and Joe nodded before looking at Mei whose head was still on Joe's shoulder with her eyes closed.

After Colby left Mei opened her eyes and looked down at Jon who still had her hands in his, Joe kissed her forehead and stood up " I'm going to go find punk and left him know we found you. Jon take care of her."

Jon nodded as he moved up to sit next to her wrapping his arm around her shoulders he pulled her into his lap cuddling her head against his chest he buried his face in her neck as he hugged her a bit tighter " I should have been there. I could have stopped this Mei I am so sorry. " he mumbled against her skin. Mei shivered and nuzzled her face against his shaking her head " It would have happened sooner or later, Please don't blame yourself. You're here now that is all that matters to me. i just need to get up I gotta..." she told him softly but before she could finish jon looked up at her " what do you need name it Christ place just let me help, let me get what you what you need" he almost begged her quietly. Mei looked at him silently blinking she reached her hand out and stroked his cheek as she watched him nuzzle is cheek deeper into her hand while he looked at her. Leaning forward He pressed his lips firmly against her while one of his hands moved up to rest on the back of her head, Pulling away Mei pressed her forehead against his and she shivered while she came down off the adrenaline " I need some water, I'l be alright here I just really need water." she said quietly as she tried to stand up to get her hoodie because for some reason she was suddenly cold.

Jon took off his Shield hoodie and wrapped it around her as he moved her to sit back down and she ran his hands lightly over her cheeks " Stay still you are coming down, I know you are a professional but please just listen to me alright? I'm going to get you water we will get your wrists looked at and take care of, then we are going to go go cuddle up in the backseat and get tot he next city then we are going to fly back to the states and we are going to either your house or mine and I am going to Apologize up and down so hard to you for being so weird since you yelled at Roman. Can we do that?" he asked her as he stroked her hair softly while looking in her eyes. Mei blinked sleepily and nodded " I want to go to your place." she ask so quietly he had to strain to hear. Jon nodded and moved her to lay down with his back pack under her head. Mei closed her eyes as he moved towards the door, closing it as softly as possible Jon quickly moved towards catering when he ran into Joe and Punk on their way to the room when he stopped them " she is laying down, she is starting to calm down and she is zapped so be careful with her and if she is out don't wake her up unless the medic shows up." Jon told them quietly. Both men nodded and Jon continued on his misson running into catering he picked up a few bottles of water and an apple and banana before heading off.

On his way back he bumped into Colby and the medic who had his bag in his hand. Talking softly he filled the medic in on how she was doing when Mick waked towards him, handing Colby the water Jon moved towards the hardcore legend and stood there awkwardly before Mick spoke " Hold on to that anger towards them Ambrose I can see it on your face. I'm Glad she is ok, Now go take care of her." Mick said patting Jon on the shoulder.

walking into the locker room Jon saw the medic rubbing some ointment on Mei's left wrist as her started to wrap it " make sure to keep it clean change the bandages for a couple days make sure it gets antibiotic ointment at night and she should be ok in a couple days." He told everyone in the room. Mei had her head on Joe's shoulder again as her eyes stayed closed and she nodded ad blinked her eyes open.

After the medic was done Phil looked down at Mei then at the guys " Alright so, whose gonna beat the fuck out of them? You , me or both I'm all for both really." he said looking at all 3 men.

Mei sat up and looked at the 4 men around her " No, this sunday It will be The Shield Vs The Wyatts and these guys are not going to let themselves be distracted by me. These guys are trying to exploit a weak point, Don't you are fucking let them. This weekend is going to be a war not a match but a full on war. Fucking A I god damn knew it! didn't know i was going to get kidnapped but i knew something was up." she said running her fingers through her hair.

Mei went to open her mouth again when there was a knock at the door, Punk moved over and answered it. There stood Mick witch Vince McMahon himself walking in Vince sat down in front of Mei in a chair " Miss Acker, I would like to apologize for the events that took place tonight as well as as check and see how you are doing." Vince said calmly.

Everyone stayed silent as they looked from Mei to Vince, That was before they heard a small chuckle.

Joe's eyes widened as she shook his head, He knew that chuckle " Mei for the love of god not now, anyone but Vince." He mumbled rubbing his hand over his face.

Mei looked up at Vince and locked eyes with the eldest McMahon as he mouth took over before her brain could kick in " That depends there boss, Do you want the nice sweet sugar coated ass kissing answer where i grovel a bit and tell you I'll do better next time or do you want the one where i am completely blunt honest and most likely end up hurting your feelings and jobless because i have completely lost my shit all over this room?" she told him in a sweet voice.

Vince Blinked and looked over at Mick who nodded " You know Meilani, I have been in this business a long time and I have had a lot of people kiss my ass so you know I think it is time for a breath of fresh air.. Refresh me because for someone who is not an in ring performer you seem to have a lot on your mind." Vince said as he sat back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest. Punk and Joe groaned as they shook their heads " Bad move Vince, bad fucking move." Punk said quietly.

Mei was up like a shot pacing around the room like a caged animal " First of all when I am told I will be chased and thing like that I have no problem. HOWEVER i do not appreciate being kidnapped and tied up! a bit of warning next time yeah?! Second of all all of this shit is your daughter and son-in-laws hair brained fucking idea to try to get me to become a Diva.. I DON'T WANT TO BE A DIVA VINCE! I have been there I have fucking done that I did some work on the Indy circuit when I was on summer break for college, you wanna know what it fucking got me?! A FUCKING SURGERY AND A YEAR OUT OF MY LIFE TRYING TO LEARN TO RE-WALK ON A RECONSTRUCTED KNEE because some green ass bitch fucked up so bad she knocked my god damn knee cap damn near down into my shin! THEY HAD TO REBUILD MY KNEE AFTER THEY FISHED THE KNEE CAP OUT OF MY LEG! A year to earn to walk all over again because of the damage that was done!" Mei yelled at everyone in the room. Vince looked white, Mick having suffered his fair share of injuries looked sympathetic, Jon was unreadable but his jaw was tight. Joe was furious and Punk was looking at the floor.

Mei took a breath and continued " So Excuse me if i am not right ready to jump back in to a ring now or ever! I'll Valet but Read my lips MCMAHON I'M NOT WRESTLING! It's not happening ever again Waling tends to be challenge enough some days! and Third of all since i have most likely already pissed in your wheaties! LEAVE THE DAMN BELT ON DANIEL BEFORE I GET WHIPLASH!" she finished breathing hard as she plopped down on the couch.

" why the fuck didn't I know about this?!" Joe snapped at her.

" No my proudest moment Not now Joe!" she snapped back at him.

Vince blinked and looked up at Mick " Well my friend you were right that is like a breath of fresh air." he said to the hardcore legend then he looked over at Mei " Meilani I am not mad at you and I am not going to fire you, as a matter of fact i am quite pleased you where honest with me. You remind me of a Young Linda and that is a compliment However I will inform my daughter and Paul they are to stop pushing you. You are a valued person of this staff, in the short time you have been here you have gained the respect of most of the roster and that is quite a feat. Once again I am sorry for what took place tonight. I hope to see you soon."Vince said as he stood up. As he walked towards the door a smirked crossed his face and he turned around " By the walk Meilani will be at ringside on sunday." he said before he left.

Everyone growled except Jon who was still staring at Mei. Slowly the voices were rising as they got more and more pissed but eventually it died down. Mei looked over at Jon and looked at him confused " why are you still staring at me like that?" she asked.

Jon blinked a few times and in a quiet voice said " Leilani Toxic." Mei's eyes grew wide as a smirk grew on her face and she replied " Jon Moxley, We meet again."


	19. Chapter 19- Toxic

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than Meilani and her family

Mei hid her face in her hands and laughed before she looked back over at Jon " I can't believe you remember that fucking name." she laughed. Joe and Punk looked at each other and blinked then looked back at them " Wait a minute did you know who he was as soon as i told you his name?!" Joe asked ready to jump across the room.

Mei shook her head " I used to cruise the Indy scene with Colt while Punk was too busy on the road during the summer. One name that always came up was Jon Moxley, or Mox, Everyone know who he was. So one day I was feeling feisty and looking for a new crowd because mine had turned into Dawson's Creek I literally showed up wrestled and fucking left. Anyway i asked where i could find this Moxley they told me where his next match was and i was off, Colt was off working somewhere. so i popped over to where he was and watched his match, I believe you won some kind of championship that night.. anyway i hung around after words to see what all the Hype was, dude could cut a fuckin promo. Anyway he was walking around, here i sit with my fucking Blue hair he plops down next to me and Introduced himself as Jon Moxley, Mind you he had fucking blood all OVER himself asked if i wanted to go back to his place. I laughed at him and walked away, he asked for my name and I told him Leiani Toxic which was my ring name." she explained shrugging her shoulders

Joe was staring daggers at Mei " Uh huh great fine and fucking ducky dandy what about this fucking injury you so skillfully hid from me." he growled. Mei sighed and ran her fingers through her hair and looked down at the floor " i was doing a fill in match because the girl that was supposed to be in it never showed i was just there to watch, they asked me to fill in. This chick her name was Tariah Ann or some shit like that, Bitch looked like a born fucking ring rat. anyway I climbed in the ring in my street clothes and this bitch had no idea, I've taken some stiff shots but this chick was either un-trained or fucking stupid. honestly Joe i don't remember much I remember she was down and i went to work the ropes to clothes line her, and I had built up a bit of momentum, she grabs me when i went past her and she throws me up over the top rope while i still had a hold of it, I remember going over and the top rope jerking back up and white fucking pain. I went in and busted her in the mouth and pinned her. I told em to call a fucking ambulance. I get to the hospital. Surgery, Rehab learning to walk again. Joe it was nothing against you it never was. I never wanted any other the family knowing i was working the Indies because i never wanted to become a career. It was honest to god something to put some money in my pocket because i was a stubborn fucking kid who refused to ask anyone for fucking anything." she said looking over at Joe who was looking a bit less angry but Jon was sitting stiff putting her hand on his she tilted her head " what's wrong?" she asked him. Jon looked over at her " what did that chick look like? Tariah?" he asked her quietly.

Mei blinked and rubbed a hand over her face as she got up and paced around " Uh Black hair, Grey eyes, average height dressed like a street walker...why?" she asked carefully. Jon looked her then down at the floor where he went silent. After a coupe minutes Mei thought she had done something wrong she started to move away when Joe sighed " Heh soo by chance was she missing some teeth? Like 3 on top or so?" He asked finally looking over at Mei.

Mei blinked at looked at him " yeah she was after I fucking knocked em down her throat!" she snapped " Bitch fucked my knee so I fucked her face.. with my fist." she told Jon. Jon blinked and stayed silent for a few minutes before he started laughing.. hard " Oh...Oh my god...you mean...you're the one that knocked out Anne's teeth?! that is...Oh my god damn it as if you were not already amazing enough." Jon said placing a hand on the back of her head and pressing his forehead against Mei's.

Punk cleared his throat and stood up looking around Joe was glaring at him he held up his hands " dude don't you dare fucking glare at me Boy I had no fucking Idea what she was doing, If i had i would have secretly put money in her account!" he told him heatedly. Joe nodded and stood up " Alright let's find Colby and get the hell out of here and feed the puppy." he said walking over to his bag. Jon kissed Mei's cheek and stood up and started gathering up Mei's belongings and packing them away before she could argue.

Mei's Phone starting ringing, reaching in her pocket and pulled it out never takig her eyes off Jon she answered it " International House of Fuckery, this is your Host Bambi can I interest you in our Unhinged model today?" she asked in a flat tone. The voice grumbed and suddenly a growl filled her ears " I know I don't show up often, but I will fly over there and fuck someone up if i have to!" the voice said. Mei blinked and looked down at her phone tilting her head she looked at the contact and her eyes widened as a squeak left her lips " Uh Taker... Oh Christ I am so so sorry to answer my phone like that, it has been a hell of a night.. and No you don't have to fly anywhere I might have just taken care of it cause if not well then I just verbally signed my pink slips." she told him nervously. Mark went silent " I told you not to call me that, i hear you are slowly taking the company by leaps and bounds. Word has it 75% of the locker room thinks you are a doll. Not why i called though are you alright?" he asked. Mei sighed and looked down at her one wrist. " I'm fine just a bit raw..wait...haaaa! GUYS! I was RAW on RAW! I am so fucking hardcore!" she cheered happily. Colby walked in and lifted an eyebrow, Joe sighed and shook his head chuckling as Jon smiled at her bringing out that killer dimple of his. Mark sighed through the phone before chuckling " alright well you let me know if you need anything I'l teach ya the ropes kid, have a safe trip." Mark told her before he hung up. sliding her phone back into her pocket she reached out to pick up her hoodie when Jon grabbed it and helped her into it. Smiling she slid her arms into the stitch hoodie and smiled at him as she took her laptop bag.

Colby with bag in hand opened the door and Mei about choked on her breath when she saw how many Superstars and Diva's were hanging around outside their room There stood Brie, Daniel, Sami Zayne and Chris Jericho standing outside their door. Stepping out Mei smiled " Hey guys whats the buzz?" she asked adjusting her bag on her shoulder. Brie ran up and placed her hands on Meis' shoulders " we saw and ..Oh my god Mei look at your wrists are you alright?" Brie fussed over Mei. Mei smiled sadly and nodded her head " Yeah I'm alright, but brought Raw a whole new meaning to the show huh. Its fine i just struggled against the rope so much my wrists are a bit raw. But um how long have you guys been out here?" Mei said lightly trying to muffle a yawn. Chris walked up and put a hand on her shoulder " Glad you're alright kid. Don't scare me like that again." He told her as he walked off.

Jon walked up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder " Getting tired?" He asked her quietly. Mei nodded and excused herself from everyone smiling at them. Walking out to the car she loaded her bag in the trunk then crawled in the backseat and curled up to sleep.

The next few days had been filled with sightseeing with the company and the guys Nothing eventful taking place at all it was pretty calm.

Now time found Mei back in Chicago for her and Jon's layover flight to Las Vegas, so on a whim she asked if he wanted to go with her to check on her place.

" You know Punk almost talked me into moving her once before he had my attention for about 5 minutes before it hit me that it gets fucking cold her and i was like hell with that." Jon told her lighting a cig. Mei laughed " You know I never thought in a million years i would live here i always saw myself in Florida. When mom told me we were moving here I i freaked I knew it got cold here and snow, I had never dealt with snow let alone seen it! Imagine my face that first winter." she chuckled shaking her head. Jon laughed and looked up in front of them. Frowning he pointed out the windshield " Um why are there firetrucks up there?" he asked looking over at her. Mei's heart stopped beating as they came up to the road block. " No no no no no no no..." Mei chanted as she got out of the car and ran up to the block, a police officer stopped her " ma'am you can't do past this point I'm sorry." he told her calmly.

Jon walked up and placed a hand on Mei's shoulder " That is my apartment building, I live here! Myself and my shit reside here! " she told the cop hysterically. The cop head up his pointer finger and spoke into his walkie talkie for a couple minutes before turning around and facing Mei " Ma'am we are trying to find the person who lived in apartment 169 do you happen to know who lived there?" he asked her calmly. Mei blinked never taking her eyes off the cope she pulled out her Wallet and ID " I did, That is my apartment why?" she asked him. " The cop spoke into the walkie talkie " Sir we found the tenant for 169 she just arrived. should i bring her down?" The cop spoke. Listening to the answer he leaned towards the two " Ma'am, Sir if you would head up there to that group of cops cars they will take your statements." He told her over the sirens. Mei nodded and looked over at the group of cop cars and started walking over towards the clump of cop cars she stopped when she felt someone fingers lace with hers and holds her hand tightly, looking over she saw Jon looking at her calmly " You can do this alright? Let go get this taken care of and go home alright?" he told her softly.

Mei nodded and continued to walk over to the one cop " I am the resident from Apartment 169 I was told to come over here to make a statement?" she said nervously. The Female cop nodded " sure thing sweetheart I can take your statement, I'm Chief Marla Andrews and you are?" The woman asked kindly. Mei cleared her throat " Meilani Kalisa Acker Ma'am." she told the woman respectfully. The woman took out a pen and paper and started writing " Ok, And sweetheart where were you at about 8:30 this morning?" The chief asked her. Mei took a breath " I was flying back from Europe for work, I travel with World Wrestling Entertainment." she told the cop quietly " we are on layover waiting for our flight to Vegas to go to my boyfriends place because that is where the Pay Per View is going to be this upcoming Sunday." she explained. The cop looked at her and nodded " Miss not to alarm you but i have to ask Do you have any enemies that would start a fire in your apartment?" she asked. Mei hook her head before Jon squeezed her hand " Your grandparents are still in town arn't they. Hell they vandalized your door about a month ago." He reminded her. Mei nodded " Oh my god that is right, shit My grandparents Eve and Arnold Acker. Needless to say I am not the apple of their eye, I have pictures of what they did to my apartment while i was away My friend took them and sent them to me." Nodding her officer closed her book " Alright Miss Acker here is my card with my number and i will be needing yours to keep in touch also i am going to take your finger prints so your prints can be eliminated from any that are around. You can leave the state seeing how it is for work. we will be in touch and Miss Acker I am so sorry you came home to this mess." the Chief told her as she took a printing kit out of the back of the car.

After giving a copy of her prints and her phone number Jon lead mei back to the car and offered to drive . Mei sat in the passenger seat and stayed silent as the tears built up in her eyes " What the fuck am I... Everything was in there My clothes, My Movies My fucking guitar...Oh god! Thank god everything important was over at phil's" she finished sniffling before she completely broke down. Jon pulled into the Airport and turned off the car. Reaching out he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her over into his lap,he wrapped her in his arms he let her cry " I know babe I know. How about this alright? Lets get on our flight get to my place call Punk and Joe and your parents and see what they all have to say alright?" he whispered in her ear.

Mei nodded and looked up at him she kissed his bottom lip and rested her forehead against his " Do we need to make any stops on the way to your place?" she asked. Jon chuckled as he rubbed her back " maybe a grocery store, I should warn you I have a couch, a TV and a Bed and a lamp." He told her seriously.

Mei blinked " You never Furnished your place? how long have you lived there?" she asked reaching in the back for her bags that literally held everything she owned now. Jon blushed a bit and mumbled " About 2 years, but I am never there ya know?" He told her. Mei nodded her head and got out of the car locking it.

After boarding the plane Mei looked over at Jon and tilted her head " will you let me decorate your place a bit? Like maybe we can go shopping together or something. Hell I am going to have too to get some more clothes. Joe was going to stop over home for a couple days then come over here for a couple days. So we have a couple days to ourselves good Sir." she slid down in her seat looking at him. Jon reached out and held her hand lightly " I might let you help me make it more homey i guess, but nothing really fancy I hate that shit. " He told her sternly.

Mei laughed and shook her head " Naw I don't believe in things being super decked out My apartment was very simple . simple furniture, just minor things that tell about your personality I had..." she stopped and took a deep breath before she got fired up crying again before continuing " I had like Posters of things I liked on the wall. Pictures with friends. things to make it your place ya know. Honestly thought between you and I, This might be a sign. I have been thinking about moving away from Chicago for a while I mean it's not that I hate it or anything but, I've never really branched out on my own. I have never gone outside of my comfort zone, I've always had family around. I think I should start thinking about Spreading my wings." she said in a determined voice. Jon nodded and smiled at her " You never let anything keep you down for too long do you?" He asked taking a drink of water. Mei shook her head " Naw, the biggest challenge in life is to find the silver lining in a tragedy." she said leaning her head back in the seat.

After a 2 hour flight Mei and Jon and grabbed their luggage and waked out of the airport. Mei looked at Jon " so which direction?" she asked. Jon Blinked at her and blushed a bit " Honestly, I usually walk my shit back to the my place, I mean it is literally 10 minutes or so but its a good work out." He told her. Mei chuckled and shook her head " Alright we walk then! What a better way to get a look at Vegas the walk through it!" she told him as she bounced around slightly.

Walking through Vegas was something she never thought she would enjoy as Jon pointed out different places he visited when he was home. Finally reaching his pace Mei was covered in sweat and her wrist was throbbing from puling her suit case. Walking in she looked around, and discovered he was not lying there was justs enough to make it livable for one person and nothing else.

Jon pointed towards a hall " Bathroom is on the left Bedroom is the one on the right." He told her setting his bag on the couch he opened it and started his process of unpacking Mei. Set her suitcase down and looked around, Walking out to the kitchen she found a couple pots, a baking sheets, bowels forks and Ramen. Shaking her head she didn't even venture the fridge. Walking back into the living room Jon stood there looking at her a small smile on his face " I told you it was not much. But it's home. " He said shrugging.

Mei looked at him and smiled slightly " I like it, I wish you would just let me decorate it." she mumbled the last part as she opened her suit case. looking down she sighed at the looked at what was in there 3 pairs of jeans and about 7 T- shirts and 3 sets of pajamas . Thankfully she still had her electronics.

Her phone chose that moment to go off and vibrate her poor pocket to death , sighing she reached down and took it out of her pocket " Hello?" she asked as she plopped down next to her bag on the floor. " You! where the fuck are you ?!" The female voice said on the other end. Mei blinked " Mom?" she asked quietly. The voice groaned " Yes its your mother i heard your apartment building was on fire where are you were you in it? Are you alright?!" Her mother panicked slightly. Mei pinched the bridge of her nose " Yeah mom, I'm fine. i was not in the building i was not even in town, I'm in Vegas." she told the older woman carefully. There was silence on the other end " Alright well as long as you are alright i have to go kid. I have to get back to work plus i have a date, this guy might be the one Lani. Take care send me a stripper or something." the woman said before the line went dead.

Mei looked up at Jon and smiled weakly " and there is mine and my mothers relationship summed up in one phone call." she said looking back down at the phone. dialing another number she put it on speaker phone as she reached in her pocket and pulled out a hair tie. The sound of a phone ringing filled the room when Joe's voice came over the speaker " Jesus Christ didn't I just get rid of you? " He asked chuckling. Mei sighed " God story of my life always that ever loving pain in the ass. Anyway so we made it to Vegas.. yay! But on our lay over in Chicago there was a um,... well there was a hiccup. if you will." she mumbled. Joe set his glass down hard on the other end of the phone " What the fuck do you mean Hiccup?" he growled lightly. Jon cleared his throat and Mei looked back at him. She smiled as he reached his hand out and traced a finger down her cheek " Well we went to check on my apartment and the fucking crazy ass thing was on fire, from the way the chief made it sound it started in my place." she said rubbing a hand through her hair.

Joe grunted while Mei set her phone on her suit case and crawled up on the couch where Jon was laying down crawling up she laid between his long legs and rested her head on his stomach. Jon lifted his arm off of his eyes and looked down at his stomach smiling as he reached his hand down and ran his fingers though her silky hair lightly when Joe finally spoke again " You think it was them and have you called mom and dad?" he asked her quietly.

Mei shook her head as she opened her eyes, looking straight forward she noticed Jon's hipbone poking out from under his shirt she reached over and traced her finger over it lightly " No I've not we just got in. I have not even eaten yet, however.. I got a call from my mother." she said in a muffled voice. Joe choked on his drink while Jon reached down and pulled her up so she was resting on his bare chest. Mei smiled and placed her lips on his chest while looking up at him, Jon was still looking down at her and he ran his fingers though her hair and rested his hand on the side of her neck while his thumb gently stroked over her cheek.

Joe cleared his throat " and what the hell did she have to say?" he asked gruffly. Mei chuckled as she placed a kiss on Jon's wrist. "she asked where i was and blah blah asked if i was in there. I told her no, then the promptly had to get off the phone so she could get ready for her date with the one who could be the one." Mei sighed dramatically. Joe grunted and Mei sighed as she looked over at her phone with just her eyes " Alright, So now that I have checked in. I am going to watch Jon's adorable ass find someplace to get food from, eat and lounge around across his lap all night long. Hug the ladies for me and tell mom i will call her soon. kbaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" she said pushing the end button.

Mei crawled up and straddled Jon's lap before moving her hair and leaning down to kiss him. Jon leaned up and kissed her while placing his hand on the back of her neck. Pulling away he pressed his forehead against her " Babe I really don't want you out there Sunday. I don't want you to get hurt, and i don't think i can concentrate while you are out there with your big wide blue eyes and the way you bite your lip whenever you watch a match. Do you know what that does to a man? But it's one of the things I like the most about you, because it is something that makes you you Mei." He told her quietly. Mei's breath hitched she moved her eyes up to look into his " You like me?" she whispered. Jon nodded " I have no god damned Idea what I'm doing but i am going to do my best. I know you don't want to put a label on this, But I don't know if I can keep that Promise Mei. I want to tell people you are my girlfriend, and I almost have a few times then I remember what we agreed on and I hate it. Oh god I'm rambling Mei say something, please?" He said pulling his head back a bit.

Mei blinked a few times and tilted her head " Honestly I have been wanting to talk to you about that I mean when I was talking to my mom earlier i wanted to scream i was in Vegas at my boyfriends place. Because I really like you Mister Good. You have no idea. Those eyes, all those little faces you make, The way you try even thought you are out of your comfort range but you still keep trying and I like that about you, you like a challenge. But Sunday Jon I want to he down there ringside, watching My brother and my friend, But more importantly I want to be down there to watch my Boyfriend. So I know i was the one who suggested the whole not putting a label on anything but, I am ready to break that rule. What about you?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck. Jon sat up with her in his lap and kissed her " I've already broken it, I called you my girlfriend the other day on the phone to a friend of mine. I didn't mention it because well lets face it your temper has been off the charts lately." He said smiling.

Mei laughed loudly " Jonathan Good, My boyfriend. I like it! And don't think i didn't notice the jab at my temper... Joe warned you I had a damn temper just be happy none of it has been against you! " she said poking his sides and causing him to try to get away.

Jon jumped up and ran into the kitchen " Alright lady lets get you fed alright?" he asked.


	20. Chapter 20- Dancing in the Moonlight

Chapter 20- Dancing in the moonlight

The Shrill sound of a ringing cell phone was the first thing that Mei noticed the second thing was the warmth pressed up against her back and the arm wrapped around her waist " Answer that fucking phone before I reach over there and smash the god damn thing" Jon grumbled in a sleepy tone. Reaching over Mei grabbed her phone " It's fucking 6:30 in the morning, My eyes are not even open. What the fuck do you want?" she growled into the phone.

A laugh came through the phone " Sorry Mei, so hey I'm at the jewelers" Colby's voice came through the phone. Mei groaned and plopped her head back on the pillow when Jon's arm tightened around her waist " Dude did you fuck up again? Like seriously Moon Moon, I can't keep puling your ass out of the fire forever." she mumbled into the phone. Colby chuckled " No actually if you remember correctly the cover was you had ordered something for your mom. So like what am I doing here? Like spot me when we meet up on Saturday? Or...what am I even looking for?" He asked. Mei rolled over onto her back and sighed " have you even looked in your wallet you stooge? I slipped a hundred dollar bill in there like a month ago. You are looking for something anything with a Sapphire that can be engraved they do it on site i already checked." she told him rubbing her hand over her face.

A couple minutes later Colby made a sound that made Mei open her eyes " What about a Locket? It has a Sapphire in the middle, pretty decent sized and they said they can engrave on the back." Colby told her sounding rather proud of himself. Mei made a face and nodded her head " sounds fucking Peachy On the Back make it say ' Mama P, You will always be my Number 1. Love Always Lil Lani" she told him. After making him repeat it back 6 times and telling the Jeweler herself she hung up and threw her phone on the floor.

(I hope you guys need some Citrus in your life because here come some LEMONS! )

After wiggling around she was finally comfy and Jon was back to sleep, But she was awake and ready to take on the world and her first challenge was poking into her hip. Smirking she rolled over and buried her face into his neck and her hand wondered around his bare chest followed closely by her lips til she reached the band of... Nothing but boxers ' Oh Christ he is making this entirely too easy, But he was out cold he had not flinched or even made a face. Alright 2 can play that game, sliding out from under his arm and slid under the blankets she started placing kisses and licks along his waist with still no reaction.

She was feeling ballsy was the understatement of the century she had never once woken a man up like this. Opening the front of his shorts she thought for sure he would have woken up but he was beyond worn out. Biting her lip and reached in and pulled him out of his shorts, ' Alright Mister Good, be ready for a hell of a wake up call' she thought to herself. Smiling she gently took him in her hand and traced her tongue up the underside of his shaft from the base tot he head and took him into her mouth, and The reaction was almost instant Jon's eyes flew open his hand went to the back of her head and his hips arched all at once as a moan tore from the back of his throat.

Mei continued to slowly bob her head up and down his shaft as she slowly used her tongue to rub the underside of his shaft. " Holy fucking shit Meilani Don't stop." He panted out as his head fell back against the pillow. Mei pulled her head up to the head of his shaft and stopped, slowly she took the tip of her tongue and ran it around the very edge of his head and the sound of that came from him make her face go red and a smile cross her lips as she took him back into her mouth and took him as deep into her throat as much as she could without choking which was about half if not a little more, she gave the man credit he was packing at the least a 9. Slowly she worked her way up and down his shaft as one thing kept repeating in her mind once and a while ' God help me when we actually have sex, this is the biggest one I have ever handled'. as his moans got louder she figured he was getting closer she she slowed down her bobbing and sucked harder, Jon threw back and blankets and lifted his head to look down at her while her eyes looked up and met his. Jon tensed as he placed a and on back of her head as his fingers threaded in her hair " I'm gonna, Jesus I'm gonna" He panted out as she tried to warn her. Mei smiled around him as she continued her motions til she felt him tense up as she felt him explode in her mouth.

( End Lemons)

After a coupe minutes she got up and went into the bathroom where she brushed her teeth,coming back out she found Jon laying on the bed with his arm over his eyes and breathing hard. Moving over she crawled back on to the bed and curled up on her side covered in only her shorts and shirt. Jon moved his arm and looked over at her " Oh my god babe, that was I have never had anything like that before." he panted as he reached his hand out and pulled her against his chest kissing her.

Mei wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back as she bit his bottom lip gently. Pulling away he looked at her and she ran his fingers through her hair " so who was on the phone this morning?" he asked quietly. Mei laughed " Moon Moon." she told him. Jon buried his face in her neck and kissed lightly " What the hell did he want?" he mumbled against her throat Mei sighed happily as she tilted her head to allow him better access while she threaded her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer " Jewelry Stuff, If you keep doing that sweetheart there is going to be more than just talking going on. Besides we have to go shopping." she sighed as she pulled away a bit. Jon sighed looking at her with those intense blue eyes, " Alright Impossible Girl. Do you need to borrow a shirt or anything?" he asked her. Mei blushed and nodded " Yeah I have jeans but no clean shirts I didn't want to raid your closet." she said blushing.

Jon blinked a couple times almost looking stunned " Babe I have told you before if you need someone, just tell me. I mean it's just a shirt. From now of if you need something just let me know alright?" He told her as he wrapped his arms around her. Mei looked up at him " Same goes for you I mean we are in a relationship now if you need something tell me and I'll help if i can." she said quietly. Jon nodded and went over to his dresser taking out a shirt and tossing it to her.

An hour later both parties were showered and Mei was currently wearing aka swimming in one of Jon's shirts with nothing but her underwear on as she dug around her suitcase for a pair of Jeans. What caught her attention was the sound of a camera snapping as she stood up and turned around lifting an eyebrow over her glasses she noticed Jon smiling and typing out something on his phone, before slipping it back in his pocket and smiling at her " That dimple is not going to save your ass Mox, what the fuck did you just do?" she said crossing her arms over her chest. Jon smiled widely as his phone went off in his pocket, Mei stood there and looked towards the ringing while tapping her foot. Jon reached in his pocket and handed her the phone.

Mei unlocked the screen and noticed it was from Colby opening the text she noticed the picture he had just snapped she looked up at him unimpressed until she read what typed and read Colby's text.

_**I don't know about you Colb but I have the most amazing GIRLFRIEND on the entire planet, Seriously how did i get so fucking Lucky?**_

_**- J**_

_**I don't know Bro but , don't let Joe see that picture he might claw his eyes out with it being his little sister and what not. She is a freaking amazing friend, You're a lucky dude. **_

_**-C**_

Mei smiled as Jon walked up behind her wrapping his arms round her and pucked the cell phone from her fingers he started typing back.

_**Damn right I'm Lucky she is full of tricks Bro like you have no idea. I got a tongue lashing the morning.. and not the type you are used to.. one of the special kinds. Made my toes curl..literally. Anyway see you in a couple days, right now I gotta take my Mei shopping for clothes and she wants to help Furnish my place. **_

_**-J**_

Jon slid the phone in his pocket and handed Mei and pair of her jeans, "So i was thinking. Since you have to look for a new place why don't you leave your clothes and stuff here until you do?" He asked quietly. Mei looked up at him and nodded alright. I mean i have already been looking around this Area, I mean not that i am trying to invade your space and move all up in your city." she rambled out moving her hands about wildly. Jon watched her with an amused smile on his face as she continued to ramble " and I don't want you to feel like i am trying to crowd you." she said looking at him helplessly. Jon smiled and walked up to her. " I understand you want a place of your own and if you want to move to Vegas who the hell am I to stop you or tell you not to?! I'll even help you look at least this way if you need me I can be here. However we don't need to worry about this right now we have plans and I an on strict orders from your brother to make sure you do not stress and you relax. So we need to go eat and figure out where to start with shopping, but I will not hold your purse." HE told her holding up a finger.

Mei laughed as her phone went off she took it out of her pocket and as she was unlocking her screen " Lucky for you I carry a dude wallet" she said looking down at her phone " Oh shit Moon Moon did something right! That is actually a gorgeous Locket! Alright let's go!" she said grabbing her stitch hoodie.

* * *

><p>Jon and Mei found themselves at a food court in the mall Mei had opted for Burger King while Jon opted for Pizza, Taking out his phone Jon snapped a picture of Mei while she has her mouth hanging right open getting ready to take a huge bite of her burger. Snapping her jaw shut Mei glared over at Jon " Seriously? What the hell man! You don't snap a picture of a hungry woman! that will get you bit!" she told him smiling. Jon shook his head " First off it was adorable because that burger is bigger than your mouth. Second I am sending to Joe so he does not think i am starving you because his woman texted me and told me me is on edge since the whole apartment fire thing." He told her as he set his phone down. Mei nodded and finished chewing her bite when her phone rang. Looking down at her phone she mumbled " well its a Chicago area code what the" picking up the phone she answered " Hello?" she asked.<p>

" Hello Miss Acker, this is Chief Andrews from the Chicago Police Department, How are you today?" The woman asked. Mei smiled "I'm doing all right, How can I help you today Chief Andrews?" Mei asked kindly as she popped a fry in her mouth. the Officer cleared her throat " Well I am letting you know we did find some finger prints around your apartment that were not yours, we asked one of your friends about his and he told us he had a key to your apartment is that true" she asked. Mei nodded " yes ma'am he was checking " Oh good, You and those close to you have been ruled out as suspects. I also wanted to let you know the people you suspected did have prints all around your apartment. We have put out a search for them, Do you happen to know where they originally are from?" she asked. Mei nodded " yes they reside in Florida they have been visiting for about a month or so." Mei told her eating another Fry.

The cop whistled and could be heard nodding " Alright then Miss Acker. Well I am so sorry for your apartment If your grandparents contact you in anyway please let me know, I would suggest staying where you are in Vegas and keeping clear of the Area for a while." the Cop suggested kindly. Mei nodded " I was actually thinking the same thing, i was considering that. Thank you so much for keep in touch Chief Andrews. You have a Great weekend." Mei told her smiling. The Chief chuckled " You as well Miss Acker, Bye now." she said hanging up the phone. Mei sat her phone down and looked over at Jon who was working on his second slice of pizza.

Mei picked up her burger and took another bite, Jon looked over at her and tilted his head " So when do you think Colby will ask her? I mean like should you and Joe help him plan it?" he asked casually. Mei choked on her burger a bit and chuckled as she finished " I would not even know how to begin to plan I mean I know how I would want mine to go. But other than that I pretty simple, I think Punk summed it up best that my ideal date was and I quote ' You're so simple your favorite date was a bag of sandwiches and a box of condoms'" she said shaking her head before looking at him " Honestly if he asked he how to i would not know what do tell him, I'm not a very Romantic kind of girl, I'm more down to earth than I am princess." she told him.

Jon nodded his head " So how would you want yours to go down?" He asked her curiously. Mei sat there for a coupe minutes thinking of the best way to word it. " Mama and Papa used to have this Gazebo in the backyard when we were kids, when i got older it reminded me of the scene from Lady of the light in Lord of the Rings when you first see Galadriel. They had white lights hanging from the roof of it and turned on at night and it was amazing. I would want mine to be outside in a lightly wooded area under the stars with lights hanging from the trees. We would have dinner out there and dance a bit. Then we would go sit on a blanket and star gaze a bit then, He would get on his knee and ask me. Oh god I actually sounded like a female for a minute there. I feel dirty. But that is my dream engagement." she said blushing brightly.

Jon watched her and smiled at her blush " that is honestly one of the nicer ones i have ever heard. Most girls want a huge diamond and some big fancy expensive dinner and to be asked in front of a ton of people" he said. Mei shook her head " I believe that a proposal of marriage should be between two people. I mean it was always meant to be a promise of Love between two people. It is meant to be private because that makes it more personal think. Granted anyone who wanted to marry me would have to go through mam, papa, and Joe. And honestly we all know how i feel about Diamonds! Colorless and boring! Emeralds baby! " she said chuckling as she finished her burger. Jon laughed as she stood with her tray, he stood and wrapped his arm around her neck before they started their shopping.

* * *

><p>6 Pm found Jon and Mei walked back into his place with all of their arms weighted down with bags mainly from Hot Topic. Jon looked over at Mei and tilted his head " So everyone will be here tomorrow what did you have in mind for tonight? " He asked her. Mei shrugged her shoulders " I don't know the furniture place will be delivering the new furniture in the morning, i was thinking dinner and maybe a movie or something." she told him honestly. Jon nodded, " Alright what are we feeling for dinner?" He asked. Mei clicked her tongue a few times as she set out on the task of taking all the tags off her clothes and getting them ready for a wash. " I don't know, What do you usually get when you are home?" she asked him curiously.<p>

Jon scratched the back of his head " Chinese sound alright with you?" He asked her . Mei smiled widely and nodded " Order a ton of it because i am starving and I will pay it is the least I can do since you are letting me crash here." she said taking the tag off of her new Doctor Who shirt. Jon shook his head " Nope I will not allow that. I want you here, there for you are already repaying me for letting you crash here by simply being here in itself." He said. Mei looked over " aww such a gentleman. Order me everything Chicken on the menu half with pork fried and half white rice and a Water for drink please!" she called from the laundry room as she started the first load of her clothes.

Walking back into the living room she started looking through his DVD collection, There was a Ton of wrestling til one caught her attention It was from her old circuit picking it up she looked at the back and her eyes got wide and fast. She was on it! Putting it back she shook her head she turned and went to her DVD Bag. Pulling out Supernatural she set it on the Coffee table and went back to getting the rest of her clothes ready to wash. Thankfully her Job was pretty laid back and she was able to dress comfortably in Jeans and T-shirts.

Mei finished sorting everything and set them in different bags int he groups on how they were to be washed when Jon walked back into the room and picked up the Supernatural DVD " Oh man I actually liked this show. Good choice" he said plopping down. Mei looked over at him " Hey I have an idea, why don't we both grab a shower and then have a long ass marathon of Supernatural while we eat and i get my clothes taken care of?" she asked carefully. Jon nodded and looked at his watch " yeah they said about a half and hour for delivery you can go first and I'll help you with your wrists then take mine." he suggested at he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Mei scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her and she kissed him back passionately. Mei pulled away a bit and blushed brightly " Do you think I can borrow one of your shirts for the night? I am still washing all of mine." she asked quietly. Jon smirked " Babe, you are my girlfriend. You can borrow anything of mine at any time with out asking, Besides you look way better in them than I do." he said licking her bottom lip.

Mei stood up and chuckled " I have to argue that, the way those shirts hug that chest and those arms of yours.. Mister Ambrose do you know what that does to a girls panties? The correct answer here is fucking destroys them with moisture! " she said as she walked into the bedroom and went to his dresser she opened the drawer his shirts were normally in and found it empty. Finally after searching she found he had moved all his clothes and cleared her out a couple drawers, biting her lip she smiled and grabbed one of his shirts and a pair of her panties out of her bag and headed to the shower.

20 minutes later Mei came out of the bathroom feeling human again as she sported Jon's shirt and her boy shorts. Walking out into the living room she found he already had the second disc of season 1 of Supernatural on and the coffee table was loaded with their dinner. Jon walked into the living room carrying plates and cups for their drinks. Mei smiled as she watched him from the door way. What caught her by surprise was when he pulled a couple Candles out of his pocket he set them in the middle of the table and lit them and dimmed all the lights.

Mei smiled and tip toed back into the bedroom and grabbed her phone sneaking back out she snapped a picture of him bent over and table setting out the plates and silverware. Jon's head snapped up and he suddenly looked very nervous as he straightened up " i just, i wanted to do something Nice for you since Colby and Joe will be here tomorrow" He said looking down at the floor then back up at her. Mei smiled widely " It is amazing Jon, i love it. This is honestly the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me Love. " she said quietly as she walked up and wrapped her arms around his waist. Jon wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head which was easy for him. Mei swatted his butt softly " Go get your shower I won't start anything until you are back out here and in your Jammies." she said smiling up at him. Jon shook his head "Let me wrap your wrists first." He said. Mei shook her head " They are fine they don't need wrapped tonight baby, Go get a shower." she told him softly as she sat down Indian style on the couch.

Jon was in the shower when she picked up her phone and sent the picture she has taken to Joe

_**We decided on a night in eating our dinner in jammies after taking showers. I came out and found him setting this up. He got all nervous when he noticed i caught him Joe. **_

_**-lani**_

_**After a couple minutes her phone went off taking it out of her lap she looked down **_

_**Damn Baby Girl he must really like you! Speaking of did you get everything you needed? Ambrose said he was taking you to the mall so you could get more clothes and stuff did you find everything you needed alright?**_

_**- J**_

_**Yes I got some more shirts and pants and a couple more pairs of shoes and stuff. I talked to the cop today and she told me their finger prints were found and now they are searching for them. I am thinking it is time to move away from there. I was thinking about moving over here to Vegas, I'll figure it out Jon said I could keep some stuff here until then and even cleared me out a coupe drawers. He is almost done so i am going to go enjoy my night with my BOYFRIEND and i will see you sometime tomorrow, Love you big brother! **_

_**- Lani**_

Getting up she went to take her phone into the bedroom, opening the door she screamed lightly when she caught Jon in there with nothing but a smile on. Turning her head she turned bright red, and held out her phone to him " Can you set this on the night stand for me please?" she asked as he took her phone. " Sure I'll be out in a minute." He said. Mei nodded and walked back out into the living room and started making her plate. Jon came out of the bedroom with a smirk on his face as she sat right next to her " So babe, see something you like?" he asked in a quiet purr causing her face to light right back up, Mei reached down and grabbed the remote " Oh Look! Play Button!" she said turning on the DVD.

A couple episodes later they had finished eating and put dinner away , Jon and Mei were spooning on the couch both facing the TV and his arms wrapped firmly around her waist. Jon looked down and noticed she had fallen asleep, reaching up he ran the back of his pointer finger down her cheek which caused her to move a bit and he stopped. Smiling he placed a kiss to the side of her head " You are too good for me Babe, You deserve so much better than me, but I promise you I will not fuck this up. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I know sometimes my temper wins out but babe you give it right back. I have never been this happy and I might screw up but i will always try to find a way to make it right." He whispered in her hair as he held her closer, Mei rolled over and wrapped her arms around him and snuggled her face into her chest as Jon settled down to sleep with this woman of his dreams in his arms.


End file.
